Recuerdos de un pasado Eterno
by Kaori And Megumi
Summary: Cap. 10. Un sueño..el día en k termina ese sueño..,Justo como la nieve se derrite con los primeros destellos de la primavera...,Justo como los recuerdos se desvanecen en el eterno pasar del tiempo, Hoy ese sueño a llegado a su fin y mi ultimo deseo es
1. Recuerdos del pasado

Recuerdos de un pasado Eterno by: Kaori & Megumi  
  
Capitulo 1: Recuerdos Del pasado  
  
Un joven caminaba por los pasillos de la Facultad, se veía pensativo y muy despreocupado por lo que sucedía en su alrededor, al caminar las chicas lo miraban, unas llenas de ilusión, otras muy enojadas, un rumor corría en la escuela. Esto no parecía importarle a él, más bien ni parecía estar presente en aquel lugar.  
  
Aquel joven que todos miraban era alto, de unos profundos Ojos azules, atlético, usaba gafas pero aun así se veía muy intelectual y encantador.  
  
Ese joven seguía caminado, Su mente era un lió de recuerdos, recuerdos tristes y dolorosos, veía a su padre en sus recuerdos pero aquel hombre ya no lo podía llamar padre, no, después de lo que hizo. Su vida en Inglaterra había sido muy feliz hasta sus 14 años, de ahí solo oía discusiones de sus padres y en una de esas peleas escucho a su madre llorar como nunca la había oído antes, esas lagrimas de dolor que nunca había escuchado en una persona, corrió apresuradamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraban, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero no dudo ni un segundo en hacer uso de la magia para abrirla, al entrar vio algo horrible, una escena que jamás creyó poder ver, su madre tirada, arrodillada en el suelo, llorando inconsolablemente, enfrente de ella, su padre, del cual salía una mirada de odio hacia aquella mujer que estaba en el piso, derramando lagrimas sin cesar acompañadas de un ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué?, por que.  
  
_"¡¡Deja de llorar!! ¿Acaso no entiendes? ya no eres nada mas para mí mas que la madre de Eriol"  
  
Ambos padres no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Eriol quien estaba ahí parado, sin moverse.  
  
_"Ma...Madre"  
  
_"¡Eriol, sal de aquí de inmediato!"_ le ordeno su padre, pero Eriol no se iba solo corrió hacia donde estaba su madre  
  
_"¡Eres un maldito! Cómo le haces esto a mi madre ¿es por esa maldita mujer cierto, esa que vi en su oficina el otro día? ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio ya no mereces que te llame padre! Me iré de aquí y nunca mas me veras, ¡¡Maldito seas!!"_ Eriol no escucho mas lo que su padre le decía y cerro la puerta con fuerza.  
  
Ese golpe quedo gravado en su memoria y como si otra puerta se hubiera golpeado fuertemente sintió una bofetada en su mejilla, se dio cuenta de donde estaba, ya casi entrado al salón y vio a una chica con ojos azules intensos que lo miraban llenos de odio y ¿desprecio?  
  
_ Disculpe, pero creo que no nos conocemos Srta. , de todos modos le agradezco su saludo, a que debo yo este recibimiento tan grato y cálido... _sus palabras eran cínicamente dulces  
  
_ Simple, usted es un descarado, sin vergüenza, un maldito que solo juega con los sentimientos de las personas, ¿por qué le sorprende mi saludo? Siendo usted como es, creo que realmente necesita cariño, pero dudo que alguien pueda dárselo. _  
  
Eriol suspiro, a lo mejor tenían algo de verdad aquellas palabras, pero nadie lo iba a saber, lo que todavía no entendía era él porque de ese recibimiento, luego vio a la chica esos ojos azules tan profundos, realmente se veían enfadados, Eriol tenia que admitir que era una chica muy linda, casi perfecta, quizás una próxima victima y ahí llorando atrás de ella, aquella chica...  
  
_ mmm, ya veo cual es el problema, Kitori no tenias porque ir de chismosa con tus amigas, creí que había quedado claro, no eres nada para mí, no me mereces, por eso es que te deje, mira que patética te vez, eres tan deprimente _  
  
La chica de los ojos azules, al oír estas palabras, alzo su mano para dar otra cachetada ha Eriol, quien rápidamente sujeto fuertemente su mano impidiendo que le dejara rojo el otro cachete.  
  
-Es un maldito, ¿cómo se atreve?- dijo gritando  
  
- Mire Srta. ..., disculpe ¿cual es su nombre?-  
  
-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia- dijo la muchacha bastante molesta  
  
-Srta. Creo que lo de mi aventurilla con Kitori, tampoco es de su incumbencia y sin embargo mire, estoy aquí sujetándole la mano, para que no me deje todo adolorido el rostro, me podría decir su nombre, por favor o tendré que averiguarlo-  
  
-Pues tendrá que averiguarlo, patán- dijo molesta intentando safar su mano de la de el, quien al notar esto sujeto mas fuertemente la muñeca de la chica.  
  
-Daidouji, ahí viene el maestro déjalo ya, el no se merece tus corajes- dijo la chava que estaba atrás de la chica  
  
-Conque Daidouji, dijo Eriol _ soltando la muñeca de la chica, -mucho gusto, en conocerla Srta. Daidouji_ dijo Eriol levantando la mano de la chica para darle un beso.  
  
-¿Qué cree que hace, patán?, de nada sirve su apariencia de caballero, usted no tiene nada de caballero- dijo Tomoyo retirándose a su asiento, Kitori tenia razón, el tipo no se merecía ni sus corajes, pero a Tomoyo le había indignado tanto ver a su amiga así por ese tipo, que no lo pensó dos veces. En ese momento llego, su novio, realmente le hacia muy bien verlo y tenerlo a su lado, y aunque si se le paso un poco el coraje, al ver la rosa y el beso que le traía, el problema se había olvidado, desde que aquel tipo Hiragizawa había ingresado al Campus, no había ocasionado mas que problemas, rumores y chismes en la Universidad, era una de las pocas personas que podían sacar de quicio a Tomoyo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura se levanto, había sido una noche muy linda, después de la romántica cena con William y el rico beso con el que todo se termino, como siempre, la llamada de su papá de que Touya pronto se casaría y el hecho de que ahora sus vacaciones estaban cerca, durmió como hace tiempo no lo hacia. Kyoto era un lugar realmente bello, Sakura se sentía muy a gusto, tenia a su novio, a sus amigos, y un departamento precioso en el cual vivía muy a gusto. Todo en la Universidad iba de maravilla, simplemente nada le faltaba, era la mujer más feliz del planeta y ahora tenia tiempo para consentirse, lamentablemente William saldría de vacaciones, pero aunque sabia que lo extrañaría demasiado, sabia, también que le hablaría todas las noches, para preguntar como había estado su día, y la verdad sakura necesitaba un tiempo para ella sola, para descansar y apapacharse un rato, definitivamente, nada saldría mal en estas vacaciones.  
  
Notas de Kaori: Espero les guste el fic que con tanto cariños hacemos, un saludote a mi amiga Alma a quien quiero mucho y muchísimas gracias a megumi, cualquier saludillo mándenlo al mail después mencionado.- Sayonara Atte: Tsukiyume Kaori  
  
Notas de Megumi: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno este es nuestro nuevo fic y como siempre Megumi-chan espera que les guste ^_^ ¡Este es mi primer fic publicado con compañía de ccs! Nada mas espero que nos dejen Reviews. ¡Onegai! Así sabremos si les gusta la historia y todo eso bueno me despido Nuestro mail es: kaori_and_megumi@hotmail.com para que también nos escriban Bye  
  
Megumi Kanzaki. 


	2. De vacaciones? Y un beso inesperado

Capitulo 2: ¿de vacaciones? Y un beso inesperado  
  
El joven miraba con desgano su nuevo departamento, su pelo castaño oscuro se movía con la suave brisa de la ventana semiabierta de su habitación. Estudiar en Kyoto no le hacia ni una gracia, quizá, fingir ser un universitario normal podía hacerlo en Hong Kong ¿Por qué tendría que alejarse del concilio solo para tomar unas estúpidas vacaciones? Desde hacia años ya que se había tomado su puesto del concilio muy en serio, demasiado en serio como solía decirle Mei Ling pero eso a él no le importaba, desde pequeño esa era la misión que le habían inculcado, ser responsable de sus obligaciones para con el clan Li y seguiría esas enseñanzas por él, por su familia y por.ELLA...sí por ELLA; Por aquella niña que le robo el ser poseedor de las cartas clow y de paso su corazón, aun la amaba y de cierto modo siempre fue su rival, su amiga y su amor. El que siempre fue frió y sin consideración por nadie, había cambiado como cambian las estaciones del año, de invierno a primavera, pero el tenia que llegar a ser digno de ella.recordaba, con cierto resentimiento el juicio de las cartas, ella le había ganado, su poder era mayor al de él, y hasta Eriol...O Clow o quien fuera lo había decidido así, no era que le molestara, simplemente le hubiera gustado ser mas o menos del nivel de ella, estar a su alcance. Ahora que su nivel era mas alto que el de hace 10 años seguía imaginado que nunca, nunca podría estar cerca de ella.De nuevo.  
  
Volvió a mirar su habitación, amplia pero muy solitaria, Súbitamente volvió a recordar lo que su familia le había "obligado" a hacer, venir a tomar las vacaciones aquí, y tomar un año de clases pero. ¿Qué tenia trabajar 14 horas al día en el concilio? Aquel joven.Li Shaoran, único hijo varón y heredero del clan Li se lamentaba por ser obligado a estar en Kyoto...Sabiendo que Japón ya le traía recuerdos..tantos recuerdos, pero nuevamente al llegar a su escritorio recordó a Mei Ling su "adorable" prima, todos los planes de viajes que le había hecho, le hizo elegir entre: Alemania, Inglaterra, Japón y el pensó: "¿Para que diablos me quiero ir yo tan lejos de China si ni quiero viajar? Mientras más cerca estuviera de China, del concilio seria mejor para seguir encargándose de los asuntos pero bueno."¡¡basta!!" Se dijo, ya estaba harto de seguir pensado en su familia, en Mei Ling y en los recuerdos de las cartas Clow he incluso en Sakura, su querida Sakura "¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Tendrás ya novio? Bueno si es así de cualquier manera yo Salí de tu vida hace mucho tiempo" movió la cabeza para dejar de pensar y tomo su chaqueta mientras decía en voz alta:  
  
_Bueno si voy a estar en Kyoto un año, al menos me molestare en ver la Ciudad._  
  
Cerró la puerta mientras en su habitación la brisa refrescante movía lentamente la cortina mientras que en el escritorio se veía una fotografía, de una hermosa chica de Ojos verdes que sonreía mientras abrazaba a ese dulce chico de ojos marrones.  
  
Tomoyo iba caminando, mas bien corriendo por el pasillo de la Universidad, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, bastante tarde a su casa, nunca había pasado algo semejante, pero algo, mas bien alguien había hecho que se le olvidaran los libros tan necesarios para el examen de el día siguiente, Alexander, sus ojos bastaban para hacerla pensar que el tiempo no transcurría, había sido un día bastante lindo, a su lado, realmente cada día lo quería mas, Alexander había sabido conquistarla, realmente lo amaba, aunque era algo difícil estar con el, porque cuando estaba ahí, junto a ella, perdía la noción del tiempo mientras estaba en sus brazos, en su besos, en su ojos. Lamentablemente gracias a eso se le olvidaron sus libros en la universidad.  
  
_"Ese tonto de Alexander si me sigue atajando voy a reprobar el semestre"_ pensó Tomoyo mientras caminaba hacia el salón donde había dejado sus libros_ pero sin embargo adoro pasar el tiempo con él, lo quiero tanto"  
  
Tomoyo entro al salón, estaba oscuro, bueno como no estarlo si ya eran las 9 de la noche una hora poco apropiada para estar ahí, se extraño al no encontrar sus libros, porque era muy extraño que no estuvieran en su lugar. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, una voz que hubiera deseado no escuchar ese día ni ningún otro.  
  
_Srta. Daidouji, ¿de casualidad es esto lo que busca? _Le dijo Eriol mostrándole los libros  
  
_Se puede saber que hace usted aquí_ le dijo molesta  
  
_Vamos no tiene porque tratarme de una forma tan descortés, yo solo quería preguntarle ¿qué tal se la había pasado con su novio?  
  
_ Se merece eso y mucho más, que descaro el suyo, todavía se atreve a saludarme después de que creo yo haberle dejado muy claro que no quiero ningún trato con usted y la verdad lo de mi novio no es asunto suyo_  
  
_Pero Tomoyo, ¿ puedo decirle así? verdad, porque no la iba yo a saludar, una mano tan atrevida como la suya no se olvida fácilmente y pues para serle sincero, realmente me interesa lo de su novio, quiero saber como se la pasa con mi enemigo-  
  
_Cínico, descarado, ¿cómo se atreve? Por favor no se busque problemas _ después de decir estas palabras Tomoyo de dio la espalda a Eriol, realmente no iba a seguirle el jueguito, de seguro él había hecho que olvidara sus libros, pero era inconcebible, ¿en que momento pudo haber hecho semejante cosa?.  
  
_ Bueno Tomoyo ya que no me vas a decir nada y te vas, será mejor que me despida apropiadamente_ Eriol avanzo hacia ella  
  
Tomoyo no entendió eso de "despedirse apropiadamente" y realmente no le importaba, no se dio vuelta hasta que sintió su mano que era apresada por la de el quien al girarla la beso apasionadamente, Tomoyo no pudo reaccionar, no podía pensar, y muchos menos hacer algo porque Eriol la tenia sujeta con fuerza. Se dejo llevar por ese beso, la verdad nunca la habían besado así ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Por qué se dejaba besar por ese desgraciado? Sintió de pronto ese beso tan sincero y lleno de pasión que por un momento se confundió y creyó que era Alexander quien la besaba., Dé hecho ni Alexander la había besado algún día así. Se separo de él bruscamente y nuevamente Eriol sintió ese dolor en la mejilla. Esa maldita lo había abofeteado de nuevo: "¡Que se ha creído!" Pensó Eriol pero no, no se enfadaría si quería vengarse de Tomoyo tenia que tenerla y no descansaría hasta cumplir su objetivo, se vengaría pasara lo que pasara.  
  
_Bueno, debo decirle que sus muestras de cariño no son de mi agrado pero hubiera hecho lo que fuera por tener tan solo un beso de todos los que disfruta mi enemigo_ Su tono era burlón y cínico como siempre, Tomoyo estaba enojadísima esta vez no lo soportaría.  
  
Notas de Kaori: Y aquí os presento el capitulo 2, muchas gracias a las personitas que dejaron su Reviews y espero, bueno esperamos que les este gustando le estamos echando muchas ganas porfa escriban o en todo caso dejen Reviews y si tienen alguna idea, pues adelante, Gracias, mil Gracias, cientos de gracias a Megumi y a los que leen este fic y un saludote a todas mis amigochas. Sayonara  
  
Notas de Megumi: ¡HELLO! Ya el 2 al fin ¬¬ Kaori me presiona para trabajar siempre pero...¡No me importa, la quiero igual! ^_^ le mando muchos saludos a Rei y a todos los que me conocen  
  
Nuestro correo es: kaori_and_megumi@hotmail.com quiéranos mucho y mandenos mails o simplemente dejen su review y díganos si les gusto la historia ^-^  
  
Bye  
  
Megumi K.S.  
  
PD de Megu-Chan: Gracias a helen Sakura Li, te prometo que voy a leer algún fic tuyo y te daré mi mas sincera opinión ^^ 


	3. Una Mariposa llena de recuerdos desea vo...

Recuerdos de un pasado Eterno By: Kaori & Megumi  
  
"la vida es un hermoso sueño el mas bello de todos, en este sueño no se puede vivir solamente soñando"  
  
"Los suspiros son aire, y van al aire. Las lágrimas son aguas, y van al mar. Dime, mujer, cuando el amor se olvida, ¿Sabes tu a donde va?"  
  
Capitulo 3: Una mariposa llena de recuerdos desea volar  
  
La joven de Ojos verdes miraba con atención algún punto de su habitación, mientras daba vueltas en la silla de su escritorio, la verdad ya estaba prácticamente de vacaciones pero faltaba uno que otro asunto en la facultad para librarse completamente. Era un día soleado digno de la época en que se encontraba pero la ex card captors no encontraba nada que hacer, había arreglado su departamento y se había puesto al día con ciertas materias atrasadas gracias a su amiga Saori que le ayudaba siempre. William la había llamado temprano, digamos a la 9 de la mañana diciendo que la extrañaba y como siempre quejándose de la comida de su madre aunque Sakura le divertía eso, no le gustaba que protestara ya que tenia que, al menos una vez al año a ver a su familia. Sakura pensó por un momento en su familia, en Tomoeda, en su padre, en su hermano que se casaría pronto pero aun así. ¡Espera! ¿Casarse Touya? ¿Acaso no había escuchado bien? De pronto se sintió completamente fuera de si, sin tener mayor idea de lo que pasaba en su mundo. Pensó desesperada en que estaría haciendo Tomoyo, Eriol, El pequeño Kero, Yue y El...Li Shaoran. A pesar de que los años ya habían pasado, sakura jamás olvido ese nombre, ese nombre que le traía tan hermosos y a la vez tristes recuerdos. ¡Basta! No tenia porque recordarlo, mil veces se repitió que jamás lo recordaría de nuevo, juro odiarlo por no haber cumplido su promesa, de nunca haber regresado pero No había razón por la cual seguir pensando en todo esto, seria mejor hablar a su casa y felicitar a su hermano, después de todo se iba a casar y tendrían que celebrarlo en grande.  
  
-Bueno, hola papá, como estas, ¿qué no me reconoces?  
  
_ Sakura! Eres tu, hace tiempo que no sabíamos de ti, realmente se te extraña hija.  
  
_Si verdad, hace mucho tiempo...Pero dime ¿Cómo van los planes de boda?, que tal esta mi hermano, _ Sakura noto la sorpresa de su padre_  
  
_ ¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda? Ah si veras hija, ese era solo un rumor de la Srta. Akizuki  
  
__¿¿De Nakuru??  
  
_Pues si ya sabes que ella quiere mucho a tu hermano, y pues hizo una escenita, pero solo era un rumor y nada más.  
  
_Ya veo ¿y como esta mi hermano, yukito y Kero?  
  
_Yukito esta muy bien y tu hermano creo que muy pronto se recuperara, en cuanto a Kero esta entrenando duro con tu hermano, sabes hija me cuesta acostumbrarme a tener un león en la casa al que le encantan mis flanes.  
  
Sakura no comprendió las palabras de su padre pero prefirió no preguntar mas, "¿pronto se recuperara?" Y un león que adoraba los flanes, de pronto comenzó a recordar a sus amigos nuevamente, sus días felices pero no podía pensar en eso, con el simple hecho de hablar con alguien de Tomoeda las heridas se abrían, los recuerdos regresaban, felicidades y alegrías que jamás regresarían, todo volvía, para ser solamente un recuerdo.  
  
_Que bien, espero que estén todos bien, sabes papá tengo algo importante que hacer, te llamo luego, bye, te quiero.  
  
Sakura corto el teléfono sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de su padre.  
  
De nuevo, había evadido el tema, el recordar, no le hacia bien, de hecho no era que la hiciera sentirse mal, pero no le gustaba recordar tiempos tan felices, que había compartido con personas, que seguramente nunca volvería a ver.  
  
-Es mejor que deje de pensar en estas cosas. ¡¡Me voy de compras!!_ dijo sakura muy feliz cogiendo su bolso al salir de su casa.  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto cortó el teléfono y se volteo para ver a Yukito quien salía de la habitación 304.  
  
_ ¿Cómo esta, Yukito?  
  
_Sigue sin querer hablar, creo que lo que paso le afecto realmente  
  
_Pero no fue su culpa, ¿sabes? Sakura llamo hace un momento, pregunto por la boda  
  
Yukito Sonrió tristemente al recordar ese rumor que había esparcido Nakuru hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, antes de que pasara ese terrible accidente, antes de que todo cambiara.  
  
Ambos guardaron silencio mientras miraban directamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Touya y aquella joven, si, esa joven que tan solo hace una semana aun sonreía como siempre.  
  
Touya estaba sentado junto a la cama mientras contemplaba a Nakuru, Ahí, sin moverse, sin decir nada ni encimársele como solía hacerlo siempre. Tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza, como pudo él hacerle eso, SI ella no tenia la culpa, nunca la tuvo y ahora quizás Nakuru nunca abriría los ojos por su culpa  
  
_Nakuru, si no hubieras decidido usar ese hechizo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.  
  
Touya miro hacia la ventana mientras recordaba con dolor lo que había pasado hace una semana atrás, donde la alegría de su amiga se había ido quizás para siempre  
  
Flash back  
  
Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Nakuru había vuelto a Tomoeda, y Ahora solían llevarse mejor, Ella comento un día en sus tantas bromas con yukito que los poderes de Touya podrían activarse de nuevo, Todo comenzó como una absurda broma que termino convirtiéndose en una realidad de varios entrenamientos de magia en las noches de luna llena, entrenamientos duros muy duros a veces, pero que habían ayudado mucho a Touya a recuperara su magia, pero esa noche, Nakuru había decidido usar un hechizo muy peligro, todo había pasado tan de repente, el hechizo había regresado a de vuelta inmediatamente, nadie supo como, ni la misma Nakuru se lo esperaba, el hechizo le iba a dar a el pero no..le dio a ella, cayo inconsciente en ese mismo momento, parecía que estaba muerta, era como ver una mariposa sin vida, sin ese brillo en sus alas, ese brillo en sus ojos...  
  
Nota: termina flash back  
  
...Y ese maldito aparato le tenia recordar que su amiga estaba inerte en la cama, muerta en vida, decidiendo si quería seguir luchando o quizás rendirse ya.  
  
-Maldito aparato infernal- grito Touya en su mente, desesperado al no poder hacer algo por la mariposa negra, que tenia las ganas de volar apagadas.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo estaba pensativa, el beso de anoche, si el beso que le había robado el tal Hiragizawa, después de todo no había hecho nada para vengarse la noche anterior, simplemente, le vio a los ojos y salió huyendo, ese beso, sí ese beso..., esos ojos, esa mirada, si sus ojos.  
  
-¡Que demonios!- exclamo Tomoyo molesta, ese beso no significaba nada, su mirada no-tenia nada especial, no tenia porque significarse algo, realmente detestaba a ese chico, y la verdad no tenia tiempo para andar pensando en estupideces, los exámenes finales están a la Vuelta de la esquina, metafóricamente, claro y por supuesto seria Mejor echarle muchas ganas, para después salir de vacaciones e irse algún lado, quizás hablaría con su mamá, su mamá... Tomoyo comenzó a recordar, todo había estado bien, nada había cambiado, era cierto habían crecido, las dos, pero a pesar de las adversidades seguían siendo amigas, de repente de un día a otro todo cambio... -Tu padre ha muerto tomoyo, lo siento- le había dicho su madre envuelta en llanto, agonizando. Ha tomoyo esto realmente no le había importado, después de todo, no había tratado mucho a su padre, ¿qué podía hacer?, simplemente apoyar a su madre y decirle que estaría allí con ella siempre, que haría cualquier cosa cantal de que no estuviera triste, lo fuera necesario, pero su Mamá decidió que era tiempo de un cambio, ella acepto, decidió apoyarla, después de todo un cambio no le hace mal a nadie, a nadie... Una carta de despedida, sin decir a donde iba fue lo ultimo que pudo dejarle a su amiga Sakura, realmente había sido muy linda su amistad, pero era hora de dejar atrás la niñez, después de todo ya tenia 20 años.  
  
Algo había interrumpido sus pensamientos, la campana del descanso, seria mejor apurarse o Alexander empezaría ha hacer preguntas estúpidas, últimamente había estado muy raro, reclamando de todo lo que hacia mal Tomoyo, pero de nuevo, ahí entre las chicas suspirando estaba él, alto, ojos de un azul profundo, guapo, misterios, pero que Rayos, guapo, si como no, pero algo distinto había en su mirada, era ausente, lejana como si no estuviera allí, fría, triste... Tomoyo no sabia que sentía, tristeza, no... era imposible, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el paso a su lado, pero que podía hacer, era algo que no podía controlar, mas sin embargo, la paso de largo, subió las escaleras como si no hubiera nadie ahí, absolutamente nadie. Tomoyo sintió la Tristeza de hiragizawa como si fuera la suya propia, un frió le inundo en el cuerpo, se sentía extraña pero solo miro para atrás mientras veía subir al chico de los ojos azules, que por primera vez no le había dicho absulotamente nada.  
  
Eriol seguía subiendo las escaleras, su fin era la terraza del Edificio, tenia que respirar, descansar de todo y de todos, No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su madre, la persona que más había amado y respetado había muerto. Hasta donde se había enterado decían que se había suicidado, por culpa de su padre pensó Eriol rápidamente quizá por su culpa, ya estaba harto de eso, tantos años escuchando discusiones y las peleas hasta el día que se marcho, Miro la foto que traía en sus manos, era un pequeño de 5 años mas o menos junto con un hombre y una mujer que sonreían felices mientras abrazan al pequeño. Recordó las voces que lo llaman: "¡Eriol, ven, Eriol ya nos vamos a pasear!" ¡Si mama ya voy!"  
  
_Ma...dre... ¿Dónde estas ahora? Vuelve...Conmigo...  
  
Solo se escucho el ruido de la reja que había soltado, ¡Soltado! Algunos alumnos que estaban abajo solo pudieron ver caer el cuerpo lentamente de Eriol hiragizawa, algunos gritaron, otros no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, no podían.  
  
_¡¡Hiragizawa!!_ Grito uno desde abajo  
  
  
  
Las Notas de Kaori: y después de una gran ausencia he aquí nuestro tercer capitulo, por cierto megumi casi me mata, porfavor lean el fic y dejen muchos reviews, puesto que sin reviews no mas historia T-T soy nueva y aunque megumi me ayuda bastante, a veces siento que no soy buena para escribir, que seria del fic sin megumi, un saludote a todos los que leen el fic y mil gracias a Angelment que bueno que te haya gustado Ahora si sayonara  
  
Las notas de Megumi: ¡Hola! Bueno miren a donde vine a aparar, ayudar a mi amiga Kaori es muy divertido^^. Espero les este gustando la historia y para los que esperan la mía no desesperen tanto que cuando la flojera deje mi cuerpo tal vez siga la historia esa que me da dolores de cabeza. Gracias Chibi, que bueno que por fin hayas podido poner tu review ^^  
  
Bueno creo que aquí nos despedimos Recuerden nuestro mail: Kaori_and_megumi@hotmail.com Bye  
  
Megumi & Kaori.  
  
PD: Por favor no sean malos y déjenos Reviews Así sabremos si les gusta la historia o no, ya saben el botón de abajo y así de simple ^_^ 


	4. Encuentro en Kyoto, Angustia en Alemania

Capitulo 4: Encuentro en Kyoto, Angustia en Alemania.  
  
La hermosa Ciudad de Kyoto, como solía llamarla mucha gente pero para Li Shaoran no era así. Llevaba más de dos horas mirando cosas para disimular que estaba ¡¡Completamente perdido!! Ahora pensaba que debió haber reconsiderado esa guía turística que le ofreció Mei Ling, hasta recordaba sus palabras: "¡Shaoran si vas a Kyoto tendrás que tener una guía turística o te perderás!, te lo advierto, ¿me estas escuchando? ¡¡Shaoran!!!" no la había escuchado pero aceptémoslo ¿Quién escucha a alguien cuando no quiere viajar? Nadie, eso estaba claro.  
  
Siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que se sentó en una banca en el parque ya completamente dándose por vencido, nunca regresaría a casa. En primer lugar nadie lo mando a salir, nadie si el estaba solo, Solo y perdido ¿Cómo iba a regresar? No tenia idea...  
  
  
  
Sakura iba caminando muy feliz por la calle, realmente el centro de Kyoto era muy lindo, siempre le había gustado caminar por sus grandes calles llenas de todo tipo de tiendas, personas, artículos, en fin. Realmente le encantaba pasearse. Siempre se podía encontrar de todo desde una simple manzana hasta una extravagante mascota, que pareciera todo menos eso, una mascota; También a menudo se veían toda clase de personas, turistas lo mas seguro, pero tan simpáticos, nunca vestían de acuerdo a la ocasión, a veces ni sabían por donde andaban, ni lo que compraban, no es que fuera una gran observadora, pero realmente las personas eran tan distintas, como salidas de un sueño, un sueño muy hermoso y muy extraño a veces. Sakura se veía contenta, el salir de vacaciones la hacia inmensamente feliz, no mas exámenes, no mas tareas, no mas desvelos, pero no mas novio T_T, en fin, en serio necesitaba un tiempo para apapacharse y consentirse, y pues que mejor momento que las vacaciones, y ahí entre todas las tiendas, estaba su favorita una tienda muy linda, donde vendían todo tipo de cremas, para todo tipo de ocasión, por supuesto no solo eran cremas, había también de todo lo necesitara para ser bella, ósea para consentirse, cremas, masajistas, en fin todo lo que se pueda imaginar.  
  
Sakura salió con una sonrisa de la tienda mientras tarareaba una cancion, como siempre había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba, quería y hasta mas, realmente estaba agotada, porque no tomarse un rico helado en el parque, ahí se veía cada cosa, pero lo que mas le gustaba era ver a los extranjeros guapos perdidos, a los que ayudaba sin duda alguna.  
  
Ya guardando lo que compro en su mochila, llego hasta el parque e iba a comprar un helado cuando vio aun joven de ojos marrones que se sujetaba la cabeza mientras estaba sentando en una banca, de verdad era obvio que estaba mas perdido que cualquier viajero que sakura hubiera visto en su vida. Compro dos helados y se acerco al extranjero  
  
_Hola _ le sonrió_ Nada mejor que un helado para relajarse un poco  
  
Shaoran vio a la chica que se sentó junto a el, era muy hermosa, tenia un largo cabello castaño, era alta y tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes  
  
_Gracias_ Fue todo lo que dijo  
  
_ ¿Estas perdido, cierto? Eso es normal en verano, siempre veo a los turistas perdidos, pero nunca uno como tu.  
  
_Si te soy sincero la verdad no estoy aquí por mi gusto tomando unas vacaciones de verano como cualquier chico normal, estoy aquí en Kyoto casi obligado  
  
Shaoran no creyó lo que acababa de decir, se había abierto a una persona que ni siquiera conocía pero de alguna manera sentía mucha confianza estando con ella.  
  
_Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien este obligado a venir a la hermosa ciudad de Kyoto, yo desde pequeña que quería venir y ya vez, ahora vivo en esta bella ciudad ¿de qué ciudad vienes tu?  
  
_De Hong Kong, Estoy aquí porque mi madre pensó que necesitaba tomar unas vacaciones, dice que trabajo demasiado para ser tan joven, pero es mi obligación  
  
_ ¡Vaya! Así que vienes de China, yo una vez cuando tenia 10 años viaje a Hong Kong es una ciudad maravillosa  
  
Shaoran oía con atención todo lo que decía la joven, aunque la miraba mas de lo que la oía, esos ojos le recordaban tanto a ella...  
  
Conversaron un largo rato hasta que sakura dijo:  
  
_Bueno ya es muy tarde, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a tu casa?  
  
_si no te molesta, la verdad seguro tienes algo que hacer  
  
_no, no tengo nada que hacer ¡Anda, vamos!  
  
Sakura lo Toma de la mano y se lo llevo casi corriendo con esa hermosa sonrisa de siempre.  
  
Shaoran se la paso muy bien, lo único que tuvo que decirle a la chica era la calle donde vivía, luego supo conducirlo y decirle que ella vivía por ahí y que era uno de los mejores lugares para vivir en Kyoto en el camino se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa temas un tanto absurdos, pero que ella hacía interesantes, empezaron por como se hacia un buen helado y terminaron por lugares que podría visitar, pero que desde luego, le había dicho la chica, necesitaría una guía para no volverse a perder, cuando se disponía ha preguntarle si quería ella ser su guía, llegaron, ella lo llevo hasta su puerta, para que según esto no se perdiera de nuevo, Shaoran no sabia que hacer, para que no se fuera, realmente no quería que se fuera de ninguna forma, realmente la había pasado muy bien con ella y bueno pues...  
  
Es tarde, ¿no te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Shaoran  
  
Si no es molestia- respondió Sakura, realmente no sabia porque había aceptado, pero realmente le había caído bien el susodicho y pues porque no podía acompañarlo a cenar.  
  
Claro que no, pasa, pero tendrás que esperar en lo que la preparo- contesto Shaoran muy feliz de que la chica hubiera aceptado.  
  
La cena había sido encantadora, Sakura le había ayudado a Shaoran a cocinar y no porque Shaoran fuera mal cocinero, pasaron un rato muy agradable, hicieron un regadero en toda la cocina, puesto que cuando esperaban a que saliera el pastel Sakura le había aventado harina a Shaoran y Shaoran no se había quedo así le aventó un poco de harina a Sakura y esta empezó a corretearle con la bolsa hasta que se termino Shaoran había quedado lleno de harina y Sakura apenas y tenia tantita, Shaoran sin saber porque amenazo con abrazarla para dejarla llena de harina, por lo que comenzó otra persecución, la cual termino en un lindo abrazo con muchas risitas, de repente había sonado la alarma que anunciaba que el pastel estaba listo, tanto Sakura como Shaoran se dieron cuenta en que posición se encontraban se pusieron rojos, rojos. . . Perdón - dijo Shaoran disculpándose, demasiado rojo, pero sin soltar a la chica No hay problema, pero que te parece si me sueltas y apagamos el pastel no se valla a quemar, nos costo mucho trabajo prepararlo- dijo Sakura sonriente aunque un poco roja, no sabia porque pero no le molestaba estar en aquella situación con el joven. Si claro- Shaoran se había puesto todavía más rojo mientras soltaba a la chica y corría ha ver el pastel.  
  
El pastel había quedado muy rico, a Shaoran no le preocupaba el tiradero, su mamá había contratado a alguien que le hiciera los deberes de la casa.  
  
Gracias por todo, me encanto la cena- dijo Sakura ya en la Puerta, pensaba, que parecía como si ella y el chico se Conocieran de toda la vida. De nada fue todo un placer y gracias por haberme acompañado- Hasta luego, aquí esta mi teléfono, por si necesitas algo- dijo sakura entregándole un papel Gracias, Buenas Noches- esto ultimo lo dijo Shaoran ya con un Taxi esperando a Sakura Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Shaoran, como no le había preguntado antes Cierto, Kinomoto Sakura Kinomoto- contesto alegremente la chica. Mientras entraba en el automóvil  
  
Una vez que se marcho, Shaoran sintió un viento frió en su cuerpo ¿Sa...kura?, no podía ser, y muchos menos podía creerlo. Se quedo estático por unos momentos, no se podía mover.  
  
-¡Ambulancia, alguien llame a una ambulancia!- Los gritos de las chicas que estaban cerca del accidente habían llamado la atención de varios alumnos. La ambulancia no tardo en llegar, y todos los muchachos de la escuela murmuraban que había pasado, los rumores corrieron por el Campus. Hitomi, compañera y amiga de Eriol antes de que se lo llevaran recogió la fotografía, y de ahí supo todo lo que había pasado, como si hubieran visto los mismos ojos de Eriol los que decían todo. A pesar del tiempo y de la reputación de Eriol, a Hitomi siempre le había caído bien y había sido su amigo desde la Secundaria.  
  
Subió las escaleras corriendo y detuvo a Tomoyo, no le dijo nada solo le entrego la fotografía. Ella la tomo pero no la vio, cuando vio a un grupo de chicas acercarse, entre ellas estaba Kitori quien lloraba descontrolada mientras le decía:  
  
_¡¡Tomoyo paso algo horrible!! Hiragizawa el...el  
  
_ ¿Que te hizo ese patán ahora? Dímelo, que lo pondré en su lugar_ Tomoyo Frunció el ceño esperando la respuesta de Kitori  
  
_No, no me hizo nada tomoyo... Él tuvo un accidente, ¡¡Callo de la azotea, fue horrible!!  
  
_ ¿Que?  
  
Tomoyo no escucho mas, Sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, salio corriendo esperando saber que había pasado ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta cuando vio esa tristeza es sus ojos? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? Sintió que no se perdonaría si le pasaba algo, vio la foto que tenia en sus manos, la toco, ahí estaba un pequeño niño con sus padres, a ella llegaron extrañamente unas visiones como si esa foto tuviera miles de recuerdos, recuerdos para ella de su niñez, de el, de una discusión, sus padres, una pelea, su partida de casa...  
  
Escucho la voz de dos muchachos  
  
_ ¿Oye que le habrá pasado a hiragizawa? El no es así de descuidado como para caer accidentalmente  
  
_ ¿Que no se enteraron? Salio en los periódicos en Inglaterra, la madre de Hiragizawa falleció, dice la prensa que se suicido; debió ser un golpe muy duro para él.  
  
_Ahora que lo dices es extraño, porque él vive solo aquí y no pensé que esas noticias fueran verdad, ya sabes como exagera la prensa  
  
Tomoyo escucho atenta todo y le pregunto a uno donde se habían llevado a Eriol...¿Eriol? desde cuando lo llamaba por su nombre ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Salio de la Universidad cuando escucho una voz algo familiar que le susurraba como el viento:  
  
-El estará bien, el siempre esta bien, no te preocupes-  
  
Un escalofrió corrió por todo su cuerpo, voltio a ver de donde provenía esa voz y no vio nada, la verdad no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, después de haber averiguado a que hospital se lo habían llevado, tomoyo se disponía a ir tras él, cuando se encontró con Alexander, este al verla le iba a dar un abrazo, pero algo lo detuvo, Tomoyo estaba casi llorando ¿por qué? No lo sabia..., Tomoyo no estaba de humor tenia que llegar con él, con él.  
  
-¿qué tienes?- pregunto Alexander un tanto desconcertado -nada y no molestes- contesto tajantemente Tomoyo. La verdad no tenia tiempo para él, un momento era su novio, no importaba eso ahora la vida de Eriol estaba en peligro tenia que ir a verlo, verlo ¿por qué?, no seria mejor que muriera y dejara de molestar, no, que le pasaba, tomoyo no entendía nada, simplemente quería ir a verlo, saber algo de el, ¿cómo estaba? Si no obtenía respuestas rápido iba a explotar, lloraría, tenia que encontrarlo rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
Alexander se paseaba por el salón, mientras Peter lo miraba con algo de indiferencia y a la vez fastidio "Creo que no se da cuenta o se dio cuenta y no quiere aceptarlo" pensó Peter Contrariado.  
  
_¡¡No puedo creerlo, Peter!! Me dijo "No molestes" ¿Puedes creerlo?  
  
_Si, Alexander Me lo has dicho 20 veces, y creeme que puedo entenderlo_ le contesto con desgano  
  
_ ¿Y como es que yo no? ¡¡Dímelo!! Ella es mi novia, no cualquier chica sabes..._Alexander se sentó junto a su amigo mientras seguía repitiendo lo mismo, Peter ya estaba bastante harto, era su amigo pero era humano y cuando Alexander se ponía así podía ser tan odioso. Peter ignorando las reglas del salón, prendió un cigarrillo, después de todo solo estaban ellos dos, Alexander lo vio interrogante, su amigo solo fumaba cuando estaba molesto y alterado...y ya sabia quien tenia la culpa ^^U  
  
_Es por Hiragizawa._Dijo por fin Peter  
  
_¿Hiragizawa? El odioso del otro día  
  
_Si ese, Recuerdas que los rumores decían que Tomoyo lo había abofeteado varias veces y bueno se veían muy a menudo  
  
_Conozco tus indirectas Peter, ¿y no me estarás queriendo decir que...?  
  
_Si amigo mío, y no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver ¿Recuerdas cuando conociste a Tomoyo?  
  
Alexander sonrió al recordar eso, el día que vio sus hermosos ojos azules por primera vez, jamás lo olvidaría.  
  
_Si, Peter lo recuerdo muy bien  
  
Flash Back  
  
Era el primer semestre de clases y Alexander había visto a tomoyo desde hacia unas semanas por la facultad, con su hermoso cabello mientras se movía con el viento, quería conocerla, tenerla solo para él,pero por desgracia su primer encuentro no fue el mas agradable.  
  
_" ¡Y que se vuelva a repetir, Atrevido!"_Le dijo Tomoyo luego de haberle dado una merecida cachetada a Alexander  
  
El no entendía porque había hecho eso si solo la había besado, como costumbre japonesa y... ¡Espera! ¿Seria posible que Peter le hubiera mentido de esa manera? Pues por esa cachetada era evidente que si, y la verdad ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que tan ingenuo podía ser  
  
_" ¡Peter Tompson espera a que te agarre!"  
  
Fin del flash back por interrupción de Peter  
  
_Vamos, Alexander no recuerdes eso, no vale la pena_ le dijo riendo con nerviosismo  
  
_Como no recordarlo, si la bese ella me cacheteo por tu culpa_ Alexander estaba evidentemente molesto  
  
_Eres muy ingenuo, lo sabes pero ¿de que te quejas? Si gracias a mí estas con ella _ le dijo Peter ya calmándolo, después de todo Alexander tenia mejores cosas que hacer que golpearlo  
  
_Si...y ¿sabes? Dame la dirección de ese hospital, voy a dejar las cosas bien claro  
  
_OK pero no me metas en tus líos  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de Kaori: Y creo que Megumi cada día me soporta menos, aunque tengo que admitir que paso ratos agradables, el cuarto capitulo por fin, ojalá sea de su agrado, y por favor!! Sus Reviews y su mails de lo que sean, porque si no tendré un fin muy trágico y Megumi tendrá que continuar sola, a veces siento que ella es la que escribe el fic, bueno gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, un saludote a todos y Megumi de nuevo Mil Gracias. Los quiero... Sayonara  
  
Las Notas de Megumi: ¡¡Hola!! Bueno yo otra vez. Espero que les este gustando nuestro fic y que lo vayan entendiendo, en todo caso daré algunas ideas: Tomoyo y Eriol están en Berlín, Alemania y no se recuerdan para nada Sakura se fue a vivir a Kyoto, sola, y Kero se quedo con Yue. Shaoran se fue a Kyoto porque lo obligaron, Mei Ling y su madre ya que decía que el trabajaba demasiado y es muy cierto ^^  
  
En algunos fic este carácter de Li llega casi a perderse (y lo admito en todos mis fics es igual) así que le dimos vida al Antiguo carácter de Li Shaoran pero con algunos cambios ^_^ bueno espero que les haya servido mi pequeña aclaración obvia jajaja muy obvia pero sea mejor para todos.  
  
Saludos a Todos los que leen esta historia y en especial a las tres chicas de los Reviews ¡¡Gracias!!  
  
Nos veremos en el prox capitulo  
  
Bye  
  
Kaori & Megumi  
  
PD: cualquier duda extra o sugerencia a nuestro mail: Kaori_and_megumi@hotmail.com  
  
PD 2: déjennos Reviews plis!! Necesitamos saber si les gusta la historia o solo estamos molestando -_- 


	5. Mi Agonia en la espera, Silencio tanto, ...

Recuerdos de un pasado Eterno By: Kaori & Megumi  
  
Capitulo 5: Mi agonía en la espera, silencio... tanto, tanto silencio...  
  
Habían pasado Dos días, Dos días en los que Tomoyo había sentido la angustia... Eriol aun no despertaba. El Doctor había dicho que el golpe que se dio en la cabeza fue muy fuerte y que era un milagro que estuviera aun con vida pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Tomoyo estaba sentada junto a la cama donde estaba Eriol, se veía muy pálido, como si estuviera muerto. Ella comenzó a pensar en todo lo que habido dicho y echo... En Alexander a quien le dijo: "¡Y no molestes!" No podía creerlo, le había dicho eso a la persona que más amaba en el mundo por él, por Eriol Hiragizawa y no entendía porque le preocupaba tanto, si se suponía que lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho a su amiga, porque durante semanas se burlo de ella... y aun así ella estaba ahí, junto a el pasando una mano suave por su cabello, mientras observaba su rostro sereno y silencioso. La maquina seguía sonando, tomoyo no soportaba ese sonido, ese sonido que cuando fuera largo marcaría... La muerte.  
  
Se le había casi divertido el hecho de cuando llego al hospital vieran tanta desesperación en ella que creyeron que era su novia "¿yo novia de el?" no le molestaba, extrañamente no le molestaba  
  
_Eriol... ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Acaso es ese pasado que vi el que no te dejo seguir?  
  
Tenía la mano de él entrelazada con la suya y en ese momento sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación, lentamente, y lo vio con la cabeza gacha, Alexander, quien alzo la vista paro solo ver su mano junto con la de ella. Tomoyo se horrorizo al verlo, no estaba lista para encararlo ahora, no aun.  
  
_Dos días Tomoyo, Dos ¿No pudiste llamarme siquiera? No sé que Diablos pasa contigo ¿creí que lo odiabas? Pero estas aquí, junto a el ¡¡Maldición, Con él!!  
  
-¿Alexander?, Pero ¿qué haces aquí?- Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho al verlo realmente no lo esperaba, rápidamente intento soltar la mano de Eriol, pero este se la sujetaba tan fuerte como aquella vez en la que se conocieron.  
  
-No me cambies el tema Tomoyo, dime que haces con él, no que lo odiabas, pero ya veo al final eres igual que todas, caen ante unos ojos bonitos y mucho dinero, ¿no es eso?- Alexander se veía realmente enfadado, lleno de ira, de rabia, como no estando dispuesto a perder algo que amaba con todo el corazón.  
  
-¿De que hablas Alexander?, Como puedes decirme eso, yo no soy así. Sabes muy bien que detesto a Eriol, y si he estado aquí es...- Tomoyo no sabia ni que decir lo peor era que su mano seguía atada a la de Eriol el se rehusaba a soltarla, hasta inconsciente le causaba problemas.  
  
-es porque si lo hubiera detenido no hubiera pasado esto y punto- Tomoyo no supo que más decir, la verdad era cierto no era que le preocupara Eriol, ¿o sí? Simplemente ella hubiera podido detenerlo, hubiera impedido tener que estar ahí cuidándolo, hubiera impedido la pelea con Alexander, hubiera impedido sentirse confundida, completamente confundida acerca de sus sentimientos.  
  
-Evitarlo, ¿cómo? Ademas a ti nunca te ha importado, ¿o si? Tomoyo contéstame y por Dios suéltale la mano, tan si quiera ten un poquito de pena por mi, no entiendes que te amo, y que me duele verte aferrada a el, como si, como si... lo amaras_  
  
-yo no...No lo amo- Tomoyo dudo, ya no sabia que hacer no podía ni inventar un excusa creíble para que Alexander se callara - Es solo que me preocupo un poco, porque ahora que me acuerdo es un familiar lejano de mi mamá- A tomoyo no le salió alguna excusa mejor, por lógica Alexander no le creyó.  
  
Pero lo que los dos ignoraban era que el Muchacho que se hallaba en la cama los escuchaba y realmente le divertía lo que estaba escuchando, pero cuando Tomoyo dijo la palabra, "mamá" a Eriol le vinieron recuerdos a la mente, era cierto su mamá, estaba muerta, él había tenido la culpa, su padre, su maldito padre, ya no había razones por las cuales vivir, Eriol se sintió mal de nuevo, perdió el conocimiento.  
  
El aparato que antes dictaba el latir de el corazón de Eriol, empezó a sonar constante un sonido ininterrumpido, la vida del joven se esfumaba, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de esto, puesto que Eriol dejo de sujetar su mano y además el sonido del aparato hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, alarmada por la situación le pidió a Alexander de favor la dejara pasar para ir por un medico, puesto que sino el no viviría.  
  
-No, dime Tomoyo, dime solamente que sientes por el, dime que me amas a mí y que el no te interesa, y mírame a los ojos mientras lo haces- las palabras de Alexander eran decididas, como si estuviera dispuesto a no dejar pasar a la muchacha hasta que se lo dijera.  
  
-Ahora no Alexander, no entiendes, puede morir, déjame pasar, por favor, puede morir- Tomoyo derramaba lagrimas realmente no quería que algo fatal sucediera, quería pedir ayuda a gritos, no quería que se muriera, no lo permitiría.  
  
Alexander Puso su mano en la puerta impidiéndole el paso a Tomoyo-  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces, Alexander? ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Eriol puede morir!  
  
_Escúchame tomoyo, si cruzas esa puerta, olvídate de mí_ Alexander la miro de una forma fría, hablaba muy en serio pero Tomoyo solo lo miro y se fue.  
  
Tomoyo no se inmuto por esto realmente, quería encontrar a un doctor rápido, salvarle la vida a aquel muchacho No sin que antes cayera la última lagrima y con susurro dijo: _"Perdóname Alexander pero...Yo...yo..."  
  
Se escucho un grito de la habitación donde se encontraba Nakuru, Era Kero quien había gritado y de inmediato Touya entro para ver que pasaba, Yukito quien estaba dormitando en una silla se despertó de golpe y siguió a Touya quien fue en seguida.  
  
_¡¡¿Qué pasa?!!_ Pregunto a kero  
  
_Esta mal...Sus poderes se debilitan cada vez mas y ahora esta delirando  
  
_El...el esta...muriendo...sus poderes no... no son suficientes  
  
_ ¿pero que dice? ¿Quién esta muriendo? Acaso ella...  
  
_No_ dijo Yue quien entro en ese momento_ no es ella la que esta muriendo, es otra persona, otra ¡Clow!  
  
_ ¿Clow? Pero Yue como...  
  
_a el debe pasarle algo, Ruby Moon lo siente, Nakuru lo siente y ella ya esta en malas condiciones si sigue así puede...ella puede morir_ Yue finalizo. Touya no dejo esas palabras escapar de su cabeza-La miro- no; Ella no podía morir, no podía  
  
_Salgan de aquí..._Dijo  
  
_pero que_ Kero no entendía_ ¿para que quieres eso?  
  
_¡¡Salgan!!  
  
Ambos Guardianes guardaron Silencio, no entendía que era lo que pretendía. Salieron de inmediato, Touya se quedo mirándola un momento, recordando cuanto le gustaría que volviera a sonreír, que le volviera a sonreír.  
  
Le tomo la mano y el símbolo de el mago Clow se formo en una luz rojo brillante, Nakuru abrió débilmente sus ojos, no podía creer lo que veía  
  
_No, Touya no lo hagas. Ese poder solo debes dárselo a una persona importante...no...No te sientas responsable por esto solo déjame...déjame...Mori...r.  
  
_No! Además este poder volvió a existir gracias a ti_ le sonrió_ y tu eres una persona especial...muy especial  
  
Nakuru sonrió y cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como ese poder entraba en su cuerpo, tan calido. Touya callo junto a ella, mientras Ruby Moon lo ponía en la cama. Le agradecía haberla salvado, salvado a Nakuru. Escucho una voz detrás de ella.  
  
_El te dio sus poderes...No puedo creer que lo haya hecho  
  
_ ¡Supi! Estabas aquí  
  
_Si. Claro que ellos no lo saben_ Callo por un momento_ Es Eriol ¿verdad?  
  
_Si... no entiendo que pudo haberle pasado, tal vez...  
  
_Su madre murió, eso fue lo que lo hizo decaer otra vez. El sufrió mucho todos esos años y ahora que ella murió el no pudo soportarlo.  
  
_No esta muerto. Pero si esta débil  
  
_Debimos ir con el a Alemania_ Dijo Supi mirando a Ruby Moon que parecía pensativa.  
  
_El no quiso_ Se encogió de hombros_ yo no puedo hacer mas  
  
Se quedo mirando a luna fijamente, en silencio. Supi salio de la habitación mientras Nakuru volteaba la vista para ver a aquel muchacho nuevamente, quien le había salvado la vida.  
  
Eran las 3 de la mañana, todos dormían...Todos excepto Shaoran, habían pasado dos días ya pero aun no podía concebir lo que había pasado, la vio, no podía ser pero era Real, por esas cosas del destino había encontrado nuevamente a Sakura...  
  
Tantos años y nunca se pudo olvidar de ella, no importaba cuanto quisiera olvidarla, no importaba porque siempre estaba en su mente, cada vez que sea hacia mas fuerte ella salía a relucir en sus pensamientos.  
  
_"Que voy a hacer..."_Se pregunto  
  
Siguió practicando con su espada. Pero no podía concentrarse así que se tiro en la cama y tomo el teléfono recordando lo que Sakura le había dicho: "aquí esta mi teléfono, llámame cuando quieras y a la hora que sea, si necesitas algo"  
  
Marco el teléfono sin pensar en la hora, ni en que exactamente que estaba haciendo...  
  
+++  
  
Sakura estaba acostado en su cama, llevaba 3 horas casi hablando con William, este no hacia nada mas que quejarse y decir que la extrañaba mucho.  
  
_Vamos sakura, sacame de aquí estoy harto de mis hermanas, de mamá. ¿Te dije que su comida sabe horrible?  
  
_ ¡Oh por Dios, William! Me lo has dicho 20 veces y ya basta con eso. te quedaras 2 semanas mas ahí, necesitas estar un tiempo con tu familia_ Sakura vio que tenia otra llamada_ Lo siento William pero tengo otra llamada, nos veremos en dos semanas...!Adiós!  
  
_ ¡Pero espera! ¡¡Sakura!!  
  
Sakura le corto y tomo la otra llamada ¿Quién podría llamarla a esa hora si no era William?  
  
_Aló ¿Quién habla?  
  
_......  
  
_ ¿Quien es?_La voz de sakura sonaba asustada_ ¡Di algo! ¿Quién es?  
  
_ ¡Oh rayos!_ Sakura escucho la voz  
  
_ ¿Eres el extranjero del parque? ¿Eres tu, verdad?_ Sakura se tranquilizo al saber que era el y no un psicópata o algo así (N/A: Esta chica que tiene imaginación ^^U)  
  
_Si, Si Kinomoto, Soy yo  
  
_Hola!! ¿Cómo te va?  
  
_Muy bien_ Su voz se notaba nerviosa  
  
_¿Se te ofrece algo?_ le pregunto sakura  
  
_no ¿Por qué?  
  
_Bueno, porque son las 3 de la mañana y pensé que querías algo  
  
_Lo siento, solo quería...  
  
_¿Quieres salir mañana, verdad? De seguro necesitas una Guia para comprar cosas y yo la tonta no te llame antes ¡Lo siento!  
  
_No, no, no te preocupes, estoy bien.  
  
_ ¿Entonces salimos mañana?  
  
_Como quieras...  
  
Shaoran corto dejando a Sakura muy pensativa y súbitamente recordó lo que le había dicho a Li un día: "Ay Shaoran tu siempre dices "Como quieras" tu opinión también es importa y en el fondo eres un chico muy gentil"  
  
_Shaoran... ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? Como te extraño_ Sakura apago la luz y lentamente se quedo dormida.  
  
+++  
  
Tomoyo Logro encontrar un medico a tiempo, Eriol ahora estaba estable y no estaba en peligro de muerte. Con todo lo que había pasado ella entiendo que no podía seguir en Alemania, con lo que paso a Eriol supo que no podía seguir evadiendo al pasado, ya no. _Gracias, Eriol ahora entendí que debo enfrentar a mi pasado y por eso volveré a Japón, A tomoeda...quiero darle explicaciones a Sakura, a mi madre y volver a ser quien era aunque eso signifique decirte adiós pero me iré aunque nunca puedo decirte lo que siento.  
  
Tomoyo salio de la habitación, ignorando completamente que Eriol la había escuchado y que por fin había recordado quien era Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
_Srta. Daidouji no crea que la dejare escaparse de mí, voy a ignorar que la conocí hace 10 años y la seguiré mientras usted encuentra su pasado.  
  
Se levanto lentamente de la cama, puso su mano el la cabeza, aun le dolía un poco y sentía nauseas pero tenia que irse, irse con ella...No iba a permitir que se fuera para siempre.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de Kaori: Muchas gracias, mas bien miles de gracias a los que dejaron sus Reviews, mil disculpas por la tardanza y espero les guste lo poco que adelantamos al fic, que aunque es poco cuesta trabajo, sigan leyendo porfa y dejen miles de Reviews para que nos sintamos muchísimo mejor y sigamos adelante, mil gracias a Megumi a quien admiro muchísimo y mil gracias de nuevo a ustedes que leen este fic, sean felices y vivan la vida Loca!!!!!!!!. Por cierto ya tenemos toda la trama del fic, ¿no es emocionante? No los aburri con tantos mil. Sayonara  
  
Notas de Megumi: ¡¡¡Hola!!! Bueno esta vez tarde un poco en poner el fic T_T Lo siento Kaori-San pero el Colegio me tiene atada y apenas me deja escapar de tanto trabajo. Pero.^_^ Les tenemos sorpresa ya que en el tiempo que nos demoramos hicimos ¡¡El Cáp. 6!! Que muy pronto estará en Línea para que lo lean y dejen sus tan queridos Reviews. A veces es difícil terminar los caps. Porque entre México (Donde vive Kaori) y Chile (Donde vivo yo) hay una diferencia de 3 horas mas o menos y se nos hacen complicados los horarios pero hacemos todo lo posible por terminar así que no se preocupen ^_^  
  
Ya los estoy aburriendo, Tonta Megumi sabes que no debes hacer eso ¬¬. Nuestro mail es: Kaori_and_megumi@hotmail.com para que nos escriban  
  
Bye  
  
Kaori And Megumi 


	6. Los recuerdos eternos del pasado, El via...

Capitulo 6: Los recuerdos eternos del pasado, El viaje de regreso al futuro.  
  
El sol de la mañana entraba por las ventanas. Era un hermoso día viernes y Shaoran se había levantado temprano, Sakura ya no debía tardar en llegar. Aun seguía sin poder creer que esa hermosa joven que le ayudo en el parque fuera Sakura Kinomoto, El amor de su niñez y que seguía estando en su corazón como el primer día.  
  
Ahora se sentía mas confiado que aquellos años que en sentía que no la merecía, que era demasiado poco para la dueña de las cartas y que no merecía que ella lo amase. Quizás por eso nunca volvió, quizás por eso nunca pudo decirle algo. No lo sabía y no quería pensar en eso ya, el pasado debía quedar ahí y nadie debía cambiarlo. Escucho el Timbre, de Seguro era ella. Se apresuro a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba, con su hermoso pelo suelto y sus ojos verdes que lo miraban y esa sonrisa cautivadora  
  
_ ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
No le respondió, solo la miraba. En ese momento Sonó el teléfono. Sonó dos veces más pero el Joven no se movía, estaba embelezado mirándola.  
  
_ ¿Disculpa, no vas a contestar?  
  
En ese momento la contestadota se prendió y Sakura escucho la voz de una joven que hablaba:  
  
_" HOLA ¿Dónde estas? ¿Acaso no quieres contestarme el teléfono? Háblame vamos. Se que estas molesto porque te "mande" a Japón pero relájate primito anda...-La chica de escuchaba ahora furiosa- ¿NO PIENSAS CONTESTARME Li...?  
  
Sakura no alcanzo a escuchar completamente el nombre porque Shaoran como despertando de un hechizo corrió a constar el teléfono  
  
_Si, si aquí estoy. ¿Sabes? Estoy ocupado ahora "hermana" te hablo luego.- Shaoran casi le da un infarto, era Mei Ling y el por una extraña razón no quería que sakura supiera quien era. Solo que Mei lo llamo "primito" pero no creo que lo haya notado en fin, tenia que ocurrírsele algo, y rápido.  
  
_Lo siento, era mi hermana que llamaba para saber como estaba- Shaoran la miro sorprendido, ella no pareciera escucharlo.  
  
Y no lo hacia. Solo había escuchando "Li", no podía ser acaso el era...  
  
_Ella dijo que te llamabas... ¿Li?_ había un brillo extraño en los ojos de Sakura, casi de ilusión  
  
Shaoran no sabia que decirle así que solo le vino el nombre de un primo de el, después de todo que mas podía decir  
  
_Si ella dijo eso. Siempre lo hace cuando se enfada conmigo, ¿No te dije mi nombre cierto? Bueno me llamo Hen, Li Hen_ Esto último lo dijo con algo de nerviosismo, que Sakura no pareció notar.  
  
_Ah, pensé que eras Alguien mas, perdóname por quedarme así._La voz de Sakura era ahogada, parecía que eso le había afectado en lo mas profundo, Con eso a Shaoran le dio una esperanza...tal vez ella, ella seguía queriéndolo.  
  
_ ¿Sakura, estas bien?_le pregunto preocupado  
  
_Si, si estoy bien Hen ¿puedo decirte así no?  
  
_Claro que si Sakura_ Le sonrió. El no dejaría que la historia se volviera a repetir, empezaría desde el principio bien.  
  
Sakura pensó que no era buena idea dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos que le gritaban dentro de ella, que le hacían sentir eso que hace años no sentía. Pero tal vez Hen sabría algo de Shaoran...Quizás. Le preguntaría cuando salieran.  
  
_Bueno Hen, ¿vamos?_ Sakura le sonrió de una forma que hizo sonrojarlo débilmente. Ella le tomo la mano y se fueron rápidamente, Sakura ya no pensaría en eso, Solo en divertirse si quiera un poco con Hen...Li  
  
+++  
  
Un sonido, un timbre, retumbo en su cabeza, el chico despertó abruptamente, estaba en su ¿casa?, Se le hizo extraño porque anoche estaba en el hospital, salvándole la vida. Las 2:00 de la tarde, tan tarde era ya, realmente estaba agotado, fatigado, exhausto hasta más no poder, pero había valido la pena, por ella, Demonios, como era posible que sintiera algo por ella. Sacudió su cabeza tenía que ir con ella, después de todo había sido hasta sorprendente para los doctores que saliera de un día para otro del hospital y porque no ir a recibirla a su casa , bueno ya era algo tarde, pero el solo quería ir a verla, saludarla, abrazarla, ver su sonrisa de nuevo; Se baño y vistió rápidamente apenas y desayuno, era cierto habían tocado a la puerta, de seguro nadie importante; Saco el auto y 5 minutos después estaba en la casa de ella, bajo rápidamente, que raro últimamente todo lo hacia de buenas y rápido, eso era bastante extraño hasta para él. Guardo el coche en el lugar de siempre, entro a la casa, era una casa bastante grande pero moderna nada comparado con aquella en la que llego ha vivir con el tal Eriol, era cierto se supone que el estaba muriendo, seria realmente cierto eso, siempre que Yukito y él le llagaban a preguntar algo de él, Nakuru simplemente cambiaba el tema, como si algo le molestara, ni siquiera el peluche azul les había dicho algo y valla que eran persistentes, una vez hasta se había convertido en pantera y les había lanzado un hechizo que hizo que desaparecieran y aparecieran a instantes, a Nakuru le hizo gracia al principio pero después de un tiempo era bastante artante y molesto estar hablando con alguien o practicando y que desapareciera, Kero nunca sabia nada y lo único que hacia era presumir y comer dulces, además de que no podía salir a ningún lado, seria extraño y llamaría la atención aparecer y desaparecer a instantes.  
  
Llego al jardín, y ahí estaba ella junto con Yukito cargando unas cajas, su sonrisa, había recuperado su sonrisa, se veían sus ganas de vivir no podía esperar ni un momento mas, un momento ¿cajas?, ¿para que? La verdad, eso no importaba, lo único que quería era ir a saludarla, lamentablemente cuando se le acerco su reacción lo sorprendió, lo había evadido simplemente le había dicho "hola" y había dejado una caja, para después meterse a la casa, pensó que era algo momentáneo, pero aun así se le hizo bastante extraño, saludo a Yukito y pregunto porque no le había avisado, excusándose este que habían ido a buscarlo y nadie había abierto la puerta, para después seguir a la chica dentro de la casa. La Siguió hasta la biblioteca y no entendía porque lo estaba ignorando de esa manera.  
  
_Nakuru... ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?  
  
_ No me pasa nada Kinomoto, y por favor, mi nombre es Akizuki-Comenzó a guardar los libros en una caja, Touya no entendía que estaba ocurriendo ¿Qué le pasaba?  
  
_No te entiendo... ¿acaso fue por lo de anoche?  
  
_Mira Kinomoto, las cosas son así: Yo te agradezco por haberme salvado y nada más. ¿Esperabas algo a cambio?  
  
_Pero Nakuru yo te...yo te quiero, te necesito. Eso es todo lo que quiero de ti-Se acerco para abrazarla pero solo recibió una mirada de profundo desprecio por parte de Nakuru.  
  
_No hagas esto Touya, tu no sientas nada por mi ¿te sientes comprometido conmigo? No; no fue tu culpa así que no tienes nada más que hacer. Yo no siento nada por ti-Nakuru apenas y podía decir estas palabras, pero no podía permitir que Touya sufriera cuando ella se fuera...Recordó las palabras de Spinel Sun esa noche, el le dijo claramente la situación: "Mira Nakuru se que el te dio sus poderes, por que siente algo por ti pero tu no puedes quererlo. Debemos ir con Eriol, tu eres una guardiana, una guardiana creada para proteger a Clow, ese es tu deber, Los sentimientos humanos por el no deben ser importantes. Mañana le dirás que no significa nada en tu vida, Escúchame Ruby Moon. Debes hacerlo"- No lo siento en verdad.-Rió irónicamente- Yo solo quería tus poderes y ya los tengo aunque fue en unas circunstancias que no había planeado y ahora por favor déjame terminar, vete.  
  
_Pero Nakuru, no puedes estar hablándome en serio ¿Qué paso realmente, Dime?  
  
_Estoy hablando En serio ¡¡Vete!!  
  
Touya la miro sin comprender y con un profundo dolor en su corazón. ¿Por qué? Porque ahora que el la amaba, ella ya no. ¿Acaso fue su desprecio de todos esos años sin saber que la amaba? Era eso. Tenia que entenderlo. Se marcho, no se despidió de Yukito siquiera. El subió para ver como estaba Nakuru. Obviamente el lo sabia todo. La encontró llorando en el suelo, se acerco a ella y la abrazo  
  
_ ¿Porque?..-Dijo mientras sollozaba- ¿Por qué no puedo ser humana y poder amarlo como lo hago? Pero no, soy una guardiana y debo ir a proteger a Eriol. Protegerlo de si mismo.  
  
_ ¿Tu vuelo sale a las 4 de la tarde mañana verdad?_Le pregunto Yukito con uno tono sereno.  
  
_Si, ya casi esta todo listo para irnos con es Supi  
  
+++  
  
Tomoyo ya tenía todo listo para marcharse. Había hablado con los profesores y todo estaba previsto para continuar sus estudios en Japón el próximo año. Se despidió de sus amigas temprano y por supuesto de Alexander aunque solo le dejo un mensaje en la contestadota, el no le hablo. El vuelo era a las 9 de la noche.  
  
_Alexander..., como me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti, de agradecerte todos estos años que estuviste conmigo, en los que me diste tu amor.  
  
Estaba con la cabeza oculta en los brazos, estaba tirada en la cama, pensativa..., recordaba cada momento vivido con Alexander pero ahora si podía decirlo sin tener miedo: Amaba a Eriol, amaba su forma de ser, tan apasionado y misterioso y claro ese pasado la tenia con más pensamientos en la cabeza ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Por qué?  
  
Escucho que sonó el timbre, fue a abrir rápidamente, Quizás seria alguna de sus amigas para despedirse y desearle buen viaje. Pero no era nadie de lo que ella pensaba, Era...Alexander quien estaba parado en la puerta mirándola seriamente  
  
_Alexander...  
  
_ ¿Puedo pasar?-Le pregunto con esa voz tierna que tomoyo tanto recordaba.  
  
_Por supuesto, pasa.-Lo guió hasta el living-Siéntate, Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
_Supe que vuelves a Japón esta noche, no quería que te fueras si que me despidiera, no podría perdonarme.  
  
_Alexander no, no es por ti es...  
  
_Lo se Tomoyo, lo se. Se que lo amas pero por lo que ocurrió debes ir a arreglar los asuntos de Japón que tenias ¿esos que nunca me quisiste contar?  
  
_Si así es-Tomoyo lo miro fijamente- y sabes creo que te lo diré, te lo debo.  
  
Paso alrededor de una hora, Tomoyo le contó todo, cada detalle y Alexander lo escuchaba con atención, muy sorprendido  
  
_Gracias Tomoyo, por confiar en mí...quiero preguntarte una última cosa.  
  
_ ¿Dime?- Tomoyo vio esos ojos, casi estaba segura de lo que le iba a preguntar.  
  
_Tu...tú ¿alguna vez me amaste?  
  
_claro que si, con todo mi corazón-Le sonrió, la sonrisa mas sincera que Alexander le había visto en todos esos años donde parecía que su sonrisa era una mascara, una mascara para ocultar todo el dolor.  
  
_Bueno creo que ya debo irme, buena suerte...Tomoyo-Se quedaron en la puerta sin decir nada y en ese momento Alexander la beso, no lo pensó dos veces, quería quedarse con el último beso que podría darle porque sabía bien, que nunca mas la volvería a ver.  
  
_Alexander...-Susurro muy despacio Tomoyo  
  
_Ojala y logres resolver tus problemas del pasado, Tomoyo y que después puedas darle una oportunidad a tu corazón  
  
El se fue, dejándolo una sonrisa como recuerdo, mientras ella aun seguía sonrojada por sus palabras y por...ese beso. +++  
  
Eran las 6 de la tarde, La habían pasado tan bien juntos. Primero Sakura insistió en que Shaoran (Hen) La acompañara al centro comercial a comprar ropa, luego comerían ahí mismo y la pasarían bien, Shaoran accedió aunque aun notaba esa ligera tristeza en los ojos de sakura, y también que en varias veces había tratado de preguntarle algo pero se había detenido.  
  
Estaba sentados cerca de la heladería y Sakura miraba fijamente el suelo, como si esperase quesee moviera o algo así.  
  
_Sakura-La llamo Shaoran con una sonrisa.- el piso no se va a mover... ¿Qué te ocurre? Te he notado muy pensativa  
  
_Mmm...Nada Hen...oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
_ ¿Me lo preguntaras por fin?- Shaoran la miro y supo que no entendía de que hablaba-Has estado todo el dia tratando de preguntarme algo, Adelante.  
  
_Bueno, gracias. Sabes? Yo cuando tenia 10 años conocí aun chico, Su nombre era Li Shaoran y me preguntaba si...si tu lo conocías, como eres de China y todo eso?  
  
_Claro que lo conozco Sakura-Le sonrió- Es mi primo-Mintió una vez mas Shaoran- El es el heredero de la Familia Li  
  
Los ojos de sakura brillaban de ilusión y Shaoran lo noto de inmediato  
  
_¿Y el alguna vez te hablo de que vino aquí?  
  
_Si, asunto mágico, creo, Nuestra familia es reconocida por eso-sakura le iba a decir lo de las cartas pero pensó que no era buena idea, Shaoran lo entendió- El me contó que vino a Tokyo y conoció a una Chica de nombre Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Eres tu, no?  
  
_Si- sakura se sonrojo- ¿y Te dijo algo más?  
  
_Algo mas...Pues después de que anunciaron su compromiso con mi hermana Mei Ling el no volvió a hablar de ti.  
  
Shaoran vio con atención la expresión de Sakura. Se puso pálida y a el le dolió hacerla sufrir pero aun no estaba seguro si era por el recuerdo de el o si seguía queriéndolo  
  
_ ¿Lo querías, Sakura?  
  
_Si- Sakura dijo esto completamente segura- Y te voy a confesar que sigo queriéndolo pero El se olvido de mi, Nunca mas me llamo, nunca mas supe de el y como dices si se va a casar con Mei Ling ¿es tu hermana verdad? También la conocí, El ya me olvido por completo. Sakura estaba mas que sorprendida por saber que pequeño era el mundo, mira que encontrar con el "Hermano" de Mei Ling, una gran casualidad. Lo observo era muy apuesto y sonreía de una forma muy hermosa.  
  
_Pero si tu lo sigues queriendo ¿Qué hay de tu Novio, de William creo que se llamaba, no lo quieres?  
  
_Si lo quiero pero...No como el a mi. Lo he querido durante mucho tiempo pero es solo un cariño que siento por el.  
  
Shaoran ahora si estaba seguro, y se sentía culpable por ver ahora esos hermosos ojos verdes, tristes, sombríos, perdidos.  
  
_Sabes sakura, hay algo que no te he contado, es un secreto pero mi primo Shaoran tenia muchas fotos tuyas, yo las vi. Junto contigo estaba una chica de cabello largo y un peluche amarillo, esa foto es muy linda.  
  
_Tomoyo y Kero-Dijo Sakura mientras una pequeña sonrisa en se dibujaba en sus labios, y muy en el fondo en esa sonrisa había una esperanza en esas fotos...Una esperanza a su corazón que a pesar de que su mente le decía que debía odiarlo por no volver, Su corazón le decía a gritos cuanto lo amaba.  
  
Shaoran se puso de pie y le extendió la mano  
  
_Bueno mi querida amiga Sakura, creo que ya es tiempo de que me escolte a casa ¿no cree? Hay una cena deliciosa que nos espera_ Sakura le tomo la mano y le sonrió. Ese chico le encantaba, su forma de ser, todo.  
  
_De acuerdo Joven Hen- Sakura le sonrió ya apunto de reírse- Acepto su cordial invitación a cenar pero espero que estaba vez...La harina que no quede revuelta por todos lados.  
  
Ambos se pusieron a Reír mientras partían rumbo al departamento de Shaoran +++  
  
Tomoyo estaba esperando junto con sus maletas un taxi; había salido a respirar antes de irse, respirar por ultima vez el aire de Alemania, el aire era fresco, frío al igual que la noche, el cielo estaba despejado se podían ver las estrellas, tenía las manos en su abrigo, sentía algo de nostalgia, sus ojos demostraban tristeza como si los pensamientos la atormentaran, la hicieran sufrir, como si le recordaran un muy triste y agobiante pasado. Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, el taxi había llegado, pronto regresaría a Japón, enfrentaría a su pasado, en el camino al aeropuerto le pidió al taxista que le diera una vuelta por la ciudad, antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto. Estuvo a punto de llorar, era demasiado lo que había vivido allí, su escuela, su casa, sus amigos, su primer amor, su adolescencia, 3 años de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo su tristeza, esa tristeza que ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían podido borrar, su pasado, un pasado del que había jurado olvidarse al llegar a Alemania y había veces en las que pudo y había otras en las que los recuerdos llegaban a amenazar su presente ahora su pasado próximo... Por fin llegó al aeropuerto el taxista le ayudo muy cordialmente a bajar sus maletas y a encontrar a alguien que las llevara, después de todo era época de vacaciones y había demasiada gente, adultos, jóvenes, niños, si niños por doquier pero hubo, un par de niñas, que le llamaron la atención una de pelo castaño hasta los hombros y otra de pelo oscuro largo hasta media espalda platicando muy animadamente, ¿amigas? No, mas que eso hermanas, si eso eran, eso debían de ser, pero una mujer mayor, las interrumpió se parecía mucho a la niña de pelo oscuro traía unas maletas consigo, las dos niñas felices hasta el momento, entristecieron, se abrazaron y se despidieron, todo estaba bien, parecía una despedida tranquila, momentánea, hasta que la niña de cabello oscuro se soltó de la mano de su madre y fue corriendo con su amiga llorando, la abrazo, parecía que no permitiría esa separación, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando un hombre llego y la cargo contra su voluntad subiéndola de este modo al avión pese a los esfuerzos de esta por evitarlo, por mas que grito que nunca dejarían de escribirse y que nada cambiaria no parecía estar consolada, ni convencida de ello, la otra niña simplemente observaba llorando, lagrimas ahogadas cayendo por sus mejillas, como si esperara despertar de una pesadilla, una pesadilla que pronto terminaría. Tomoyo no pudo mas que llorar, si llorar pero por dentro, solo en sus ojos se veía el sufrimiento, no lo demostró, no lo hizo, como no lo hizo aquella vez, si tan siquiera ella hubiera tenido el valor de despedirse de Sakura, frente a frente, de decirle la verdad de porque se iba, si hubiera contestado a sus cartas, si hubiera... Pero no, no lo hizo, no hizo nada mas que olvidar todo, todo lo bueno y todo lo malo, pero curiosamente solo recordaba momentos tristes y que no parecían tener consuelo, de nuevo algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, era hora de partir, de regresar, de enfrentarse al pasado, de recordar, de perdonar, de llorar, de odiar, de sentir, de afrontar... de todo. Tomoyo sonrió no era necesario estar tan triste, quizá no todo sería tan malo, como aparentaba, porque ser pesimista, Tomoyo tomo valor agarro su bolso, pago el café que se estaba tomando y se dirigió a su vuelo, era raro que tuviera de nuevo tantos ánimos, pero pues tenía que regresar con la cara en alto, como si no le diera miedo regresar, como si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar lo que viniera. -pues adelante, caminante - dijo Tomoyo en un tono muy alegre, pero en voz baja, no le agradaba la idea de que pensaran que estaba loca, Tomoyo volteo para ver por ultima vez Alemania, bueno aunque fuera solamente el aeropuerto quería ver por ultima vez Alemania, no tenia realmente intenciones de regresar, pero algo llamo su atención entre todos los pasajeros que subían, había uno con una cabeza vendada, que se parecía a Eriol, por un momento se emociono, pero era realmente ilógico, él estaba en el hospital, y no tendría nada que hacer en un avión a Japón, no tuvo tiempo de observar la cara, puesto que fue jalada hacia el interior, pronto se olvido de eso, puesto que había un pequeño detalle, le daban miedo los aviones, por lo que todo se le olvido y empezó a respirar y a pensar que pronto llegaría sana y salva.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Las notas de Kaori: ¡hi!, y lo prometido es deuda, el capitulo 6 arriba y bastante rápido, no creen? Mil gracias a las personas que dejan sus Reviews puesto que para mi en lo personal me sirven mucho, ya que soy nueva y recibir un review es una cosa bastante agradable te sube los ánimos y el autoestima y pues lo emocionante comienza, pronto los personajes se unirán, pero eso es TOP Secret, espero les agrade puesto que ponemos todo de nuestra parte y a veces hasta se nos quema o congela el cerebro, apenas es otoño y lo fríos por acá están horribles y Megumi celebra primavera,¡No es justo! (snif, snif) bueno como creo que ya los aburrí, me despido solo les pido paciencia para el capitulo 7. Sean Felices y Vivan la vida loca. Sayonara ATTE: Kaori Tsukiyume  
  
  
  
  
  
Las notas de Megumi: ¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo están? ¡¡Al fin el Cáp 6!! Ya vamos avanzando y por fin Tomoyo volverá a Japón. ¿Quién será la persona que tomoyo vio? Estoy segura de que saben de quien se trata ^^ Bueno esperamos pronto empezar el Cáp 7 aunque este mes será difícil por el termino del año T_T Los exámenes no me dejan vivir y tengo que salvar este año a toda costa. Muchas gracias a todas las que pusieron sus Reviews, de verdad no ayuda mucho saber sus opiniones. Así que para todos no les cuesta nada dejarnos uno ^^ Tan solo es apretar un botón y todo listo. Nuestro mail es, aunque ya lo saben: Kaori_and_megumi@hotmail.com Aunque ese mail es general, pueden escribirme a mí también a: Dark_megumi@hotmail.com o a Kaori: kaori_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Bueno AHORA SI nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^__^  
  
Bye  
  
Kaori And Megumi. 


	7. Un Amor que Nace, Una mentira que comien...

Recuerdos De Un Pasado Eterno By: Kaori And Megumi  
  
Capitulo 7: Un amor que nace, una mentira que empieza a morir.  
  
Ya había amanecido, no eran mas de las 10 de la mañana y Sakura abrió sus ojos, se encontró semi destapada en una cama y habitación desconocida, no entendía que era lo que ocurría y tenía un dolor de cabeza fatal, no recordaba nada. En ese momento salio de Shaoran del baño, con una toalla en su cintura y el pelo todo desordenado, se veía increíblemente guapo así, pero Sakura se espanto ahí mismo al verlo de esa forma. ¿¿¿El así, ella en su cama, los dos solos???  
  
_Hen... ¿que...Que hago aquí, donde estoy?  
  
_Oh, Vaya ya despertaste...mmm ¿Qué que haces aquí? Bueno estas en mi casa, en mi habitación, nos quedamos dormidos y no quise despertarte para que te fueras, era demasiado tarde.-Shaoran le sonrió, aun así, recién despierta se veía hermosa.  
  
_¡¡ ¿Qué?!! ¿Nos...Nos quedamos? Ose que tu y yo...-Sakura estaba asustada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.  
  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!- grito Shaoran inmediatamente al ver la expresión de su rostro, como podía pensar eso, que creía ¿Qué era un aprovechado?- Tu dormiste aquí, yo dormí en el sofá, no pienses esas cosas, Sakura.  
  
Sakura quedo mas que aliviada con esa respuesta, mas se sintió complemtanete avergonzada, que iba a pensar el, que era una completa mal pensada y malagradecida por entregarle su hospitalidad...aunque aun así no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrió. Tenía las mejillas con algo de rubor, sentía mucha vergüenza.  
  
_Bueno yo me voy a vestir si, tu tomate un baño si quieres. Voy a preparar el desayuno porque... ¿vas a desayunar conmigo, verdad?- Le pregunto con voz divertida al ver su rostro.  
  
_ ¡Claro!- respondió ella al instante- pero no te molestes, yo lo preparo.  
  
-Si no te molesta- el desapareció nuevamente por la puerta y sakura decidió entrar al baño rápidamente, así podría preparar el desayuna sin demora.  
  
Media hora después *  
  
Sakura había logrado terminar antes de que Hen (Shaoran) apareciera por la cocina, le debía una disculpa y pensar que solo había logrado recordar la cena y mas haya de eso nada. "Que diría William si me viera aquí" Pensó Sakura "El se volvería loco porque no le gusta que tenga "amigos" y recuerdo perfectamente esa vez cuando fui a esa fiesta en casa de Saori, me espera con el ceño fruncido, y quizás que hora estuvo llegue a las 6 de la mañana en casa..." Sakura seguida bien pendiente sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que la comida se le estaba quemando.  
  
Shaoran entro a la cocina cuando sintió ese humo  
  
_¡¡Sakura!!- le grito, no podía verla- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué paso?- Choco con ella en ese mismo momento, pudo verla una vez que el humo desapareció un poco- ¿Qué paso, Sakura?  
  
_Se quemo- dijo casi sollozando- y es me paso por estar pensado en tonterías, tu que debes pensar de mi Hen, perdóname.  
  
Shaoran no le dijo nada, solo la abrazo haciendo que sakura se sintiera mucho mejor, ese abrazo le parecía tan familiar que...  
  
-No te preocupes por eso- le dijo casi riendo- tan solo se quemo y ya a mi me pasa casi todo el tiempo- ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar a fuera mejor? Es un lindo día y seria perfecto salir.  
  
_ ¿Estas seguro? ¿Y la cocina?- le pregunto mirando el desastre a su alrededor- ¿Quien limpiara?  
  
Shaoran se quedo en silencio, le pareció algo extraño, a Sakura nunca se le quemo nada, si cocinaba perfecto.  
  
_ ¡Hen!- le dijo pasado una mano por delante de los ojos- ¿Sigues aquí?  
  
_Si, Si claro. Alguien lo hará, no te preocupes-le dijo- ¿vamos?  
  
-Esta bien, vamos- le sonrió nuevamente.  
  
Shaoran tomo las llaves y salieron.  
  
Sakura caminaba en silencio junto a Hen, este llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza y la miraba de reojo. Era tan extraño estar con ella después de tanto tiempo. Se detuvo al ver que miraba fijamente a una chica que venia acercándose, Tenía el pelo largo negro hasta la cintura y unos ojos celeste muy expresivos. No pudo distinguir bien su mirada en aquel momento.  
  
_ ¿Sakura?- dijo en el momento en que se acerco- ¿Dónde estabas, te llama anoche y nadie me contesto? ¿Quien es el?- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Li de forma casi molesta, amiga del novio pensó Shaoran sin querer.  
  
_Ah, Hola Saori, no, no estaba. El es Li Hen, es un amigo.  
  
_ ¿Amigo? No sabia que tenias un amigo que no conociera Sakura- la miro- ¿Dónde esta William, eh sakura?  
  
Ha Sakura se le hizo muy extraño que Saori preguntara eso ya que sabia muy bien que todos los años William viajaba al extranjero a ver a su Familia.  
  
_Esta de viaje Saori, lo sabes- la miro extrañada- ¿te ocurre algo?  
  
Shaoran se alejo un poco de ellas, no quería molestar y también porque las miradas que le daba esa chica no eran muy amigables.  
  
Ya sabiendo a Hen lejos, Saori toma a su amiga del brazo  
  
_ ¿Me quieres decir quien es ese sujeto Sakura? ¿No será que estas engañando a mi William verdad?  
  
_Por supuesto que no- Le dijo ofendida- sabes muy bien que nunca lo haría. El es un turista, le ayudo a conocer la ciudad, la primera vez que lo vi estaba completamente perdido.  
  
_ ¿Un extraño? ¡Sakura por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes estar con el si ni siquiera lo conoces?  
  
_No te preocupes Saori, si- Le dijo con una sonrisa, entendía perfectamente a que se refería- el es primo de Li Shaoran, del chico que te platique hace tiempo.  
  
_Ah, ya veo- Respondió casi con duda- Sabes Sakura no quiero alarmarte pero... William me llamo a noche y me pregunto que donde estabas. Por eso te llame pero tampoco conteste ¿Acaso estabas con ese chico?, dime la verdad  
  
_Estaba si-respondió- pero no paso nada de lo que tú crees, Saori. ¿Qué te dijo William?  
  
_Me dijo que vuelve...esta noche, Sakura discúlpame por haber dudado de tu palabra pero si no quieres que le pasa nada a ese chico guapo que tienes por "amigo" aléjate de el si no quieres que William le de una paliza.  
  
_ ¡¿Cómo piensas que William será capas?! El no podría.-le dijo sin poder creer sus palabras.  
  
_ ¡Vamos, sakura! Sabes bien que puede y yo mejor que nadie lo se, lo conozco de la primaria y ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando le pego a MI novio por que pensó que te traías algo con el?  
  
_¡¡Es cierto!!- dijo recordando- pobre Hideki, le pego tan fuerte.  
  
_Si, gracias adiós llegue a tiempo para detenerlo, Hideki ya estaba que le pegaba también. Como sea, piensa en lo que te dije, me saludas a William en cuanto llegue, Adiós.  
  
Saori se alejo rápidamente, al parecer la estaban esperando. Sakura se quedo quieta ahí por un momento, viéndola alejarse.  
  
En ese momento Shaoran venia por detrás, le tapo los ojos y luego la abrazo. Sakura casi se volvió loca al pensar que ese seria William  
  
-¡¡William! ¿Eres tu?- pregunto con duda  
  
_ ¿eh?- dijo Shaoran- ¿Qué acaso esperabas William?  
  
_¡¡Hen, eras tu!! Que alivio- Sakura suspiro.  
  
_No me respondiste Sakura, ¿Qué William no estaba de viaje?  
  
Sakura desvió la mirada, en realidad más que nada por como la miraba Hen. Su tono era casi de reproche.  
  
_Esta de viaje, vuelve esta noche, quiero decir, debe venir viajando, Saori me lo dijo.-Dijo con tristeza  
  
_Eso quiere decir que ya no podrás salir a pasear- Dijo con voz fría- Bueno eso no importa- trato de decir con una indirecta que estaba lejos de sentir- Es una lastima, será mejor que nos despidamos entonces.  
  
Shaoran se dio media vuelta y se estaba a punto de ir pero Sakura corrió a detenerlo.  
  
-¡No! Por favor no te vayas- le suplico- Yo quiero seguir saliendo contigo, Eres un buen amigo en el poco tiempo que te conozco, no quiero perder tu amistad.  
  
_ ¿Estas feliz?- le pregunto con sonrisa triste- ¿Feliz de que William vuelva?  
  
_Bueno...Yo...-Dudo en decir esto- la verdad ya lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, Yo no puedo seguir engañando a William. Amo a Shaoran y siempre lo voy a amar aunque eso sea tan solo una ilusión de una chiquilla. Terminare con el en cuanto regrese- finalizo Sakura.  
  
_Entiendo pero ¿Qué pasaría si mi primo te siquiera queriendo?- le pregunto mas por el que por la mentira de "su primo Shaoran"  
  
_No lo creo- le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- han pasado 10 años y el debe tener a quien amar, ya sea Mei Ling o cualquier chica.  
  
-Yo podría averiguar eso si quieres- le dijo desviando la mirada- mi "hermana" me va a llamar y le preguntare si se casara con Li o si mi "Tía" Ieran cambio de opinión.  
  
_ ¿De verdad podrías? Me gustaría mucho saberlo-camino hacia delante y le tomo la mano- Anda vamos, ya tengo hambre- le sonrió  
  
_"No importa lo que diga William nunca volveré a negarle nada a mi corazón, pero debo hacer todo lo posible para que no le haga nada a Hen, lo culpara en cuanto termine con el"  
  
Llegaron hasta el café y Sakura dejo por un momento de preocuparse por William, Hen le recordaba tanto a Shaoran. Quizás...Quizás seria el parentesco familiar.  
  
+++@@@+++  
  
El viaje había sido muy largo, Tomoyo apenas y pudo calcular cuantas horas de espera y de nervios fueron. Pero por fin estaba ahí, en el Aeropuerto de Tokyo, con la maleta temblando en su mano. Se pregunto de pronto, ¿A dónde iría primero? ¿Su madre estaría en la ciudad? No lo sabía y esa era la verdad. Se quedo quieta mientras miraba a la gente en el Aeropuerto...tan distinta de Alemania, el aire era diferente mas sin embargo todo le parecía como antes.  
  
-"Quizas deba llamarla y decirle que estoy en Japón"-Penso Tomoyo- "Si, creo que la llamare"  
  
Tomoyo camino hacia los teléfonos, su celular no le servia puesto que lo había comprado en Alemania.  
  
Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quien entraba por la puerta del gran Aeropuerto, ni de quien la seguía desde lejos.  
  
Nakuru entro con paso lento, se detuvo en mitad de la entrada y dejo la maleta en el suelo, de verdad no quería irse. Supi la miro contrariado y la entendía en cierta forma pero Eriol era mas importante que cualquier cosa que un ser que no es humano pudiera sentir.  
  
Un Taxi se detuvo rápidamente en la calle, Nakuru no le presto atención y por fin decidió avanzar, ya era hora.  
  
No pudo moverse, pero estaba vez era porque alguien la estaba deteniendo, era Touya que estaba delante suyo, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada casi de dolor.  
  
_ ¿Con que era por eso, verdad? Te vas-El la miro fijamente  
  
_ ¡Touya! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dijo que...? ¡Tsukishiro! El fue ¿verdad? _ Fue la pregunta de Nakuru molesta por que Yukito la había delatado.  
  
_Si el me lo dijo y hizo muy bien en hacerlo, ¿Por qué, Nakuru? ¿Acaso no significo nada para ti? ¿Nada?-Le sujeto las muñecas y la atrajo asía él- Mírame a los y atrévete a decirme que no me amas.  
  
Touya la seguía mirando a los ojos, ella simplemente no podía mentirle. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
  
_Yo...Yo...te amo-Dijo en un susurro que solo Touya pudo escuchar.  
  
El la abrazo y Nakuru no se rehusó, ya no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos, abrió los ojos y quedo sin poder creerlo, en la lejanía, siguiendo a una chica de cabello largo y ojos azules, estaba Eriol, si él. Estaba en Japón de nuevo. Le extraño que tuviera una venda en la cabeza pero inmediatamente supo que debía ser por el accidente que tuvo, estaba bien ahora. Spinel Sun también lo vio y se quedo con la boca en el piso. Sonrió mientras pensaba: "¿tanta suerte tiene Nakuru? Bueno creo que no iremos a ningún lado"  
  
Nakuru seguía abrazada a Touya, ya no se iría por nada. No lo dejaría. Sintió sus labios, era lo que tanto había querido, el la estaba besando.  
  
Luego de unos segundos el se separo de ella y le pregunto seriamente:  
  
_ ¿Te iras? ¿Me darás la espalda, le darás la espalda al amor?  
  
Ella lo callo con sus labios, esa era más que una respuesta, era la promesa de que jamás se iría de su lado.  
  
Un poco más lejos de ahí estaba Eriol, con un periódico tapándole la cara mientras miraba de reojo a tomoyo, quien estaba hablado animadamente con alguien. El joven ingles miro hacia el lado donde estaban sus guardianes, los había sentido apenas y entraron pero no podía perder de vista a tomoyo. Sonrió al pensar que no era tan observadora como solía decir cuando era pequeña, se parecía ahora más a Sakura.  
  
_"Sakura Kinomoto, la sucesora de Clow- pensó Eriol-¿Dónde estará en este momento? Me gustaría mucho volver a verla."  
  
Mientras tanto en la cabina telefónica  
  
_Si mamá, en serio, estoy bien.  
  
_ ¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres que vaya por ti?  
  
_¡¡por favor mamá!! Estas en New York ¿Cómo de ahí te vas venir a buscarme?  
  
_Tomoyo Daidouji sabes muy bien que puedo hacerlo-le respondió casi gritándole por el teléfono.  
  
_Si, lo se mamá pero estaré bien, me voy a la antigua casa en tomoeda a buscar algunas cosas y luego me voy a un hotel.  
  
-De acuerdo, Tomoyo llámame cuando estés en el hotel.  
  
_Claro, Adiós  
  
Tomoyo cortó la llamada y salio de la cabina, miro a todos lados y se dirigió a la salida del Aeropuerto. Eriol la siguió rápidamente, mientras se preguntaba a donde iría ahora.  
  
***@@@@***  
  
  
  
-Gracias.- Fue la última palabra que Tomoyo dirigió al joven antes de bajarse del taxi.  
  
Y ahí estaba, su casa, su antigua casa.  
  
Tomoyo dio un suspiro era tanto lo que le recordaba aquella casa, tantas alegrías, tantas tristezas, tantas aventuras. Claro que había cambiado, tomoyo sonrió con melancolía, como creyó que su casa sería igual ahora después de tanto tiempo, si el tiempo había podido cambiarla hasta a ella, como no cambiaria su casa. Por fin se armo de valor y entro, las rejas rechinaron mientras se abrían esto provoco que Tomoyo sintiera un escalofrío, siguió caminando el jardín estaba muy bien cuidado, tomoyo pensó que a lo mejor su mamá seguía pagando al jardinero, pero aun así le faltaba encanto a esa casa ahora, ya no estaban todas las flores que había plantando junto con su madre y junto con... Sakura.  
  
De nuevo dio un suspiro ahora si no había marcha atrás estaba ahí enfrente de la puerta principal solo unos pasos la separaban de ella, tomoyo sintió miedo, un miedo que recorrió todo su cuerpo en milésimas de segundo.  
  
Tomoyo en vez de asustarse sonrió:  
  
-¿Qué curioso no? Siento lo mismo que sentí cuando me marche de esta casa aquella vez, ahora vuelvo, y es el mismo miedo el que siento, el temor a lo desconocido y pensar que es mi casa la casa en la que pase mas de 15 años_  
  
Tomoyo tomo la manija de la puerta, y de repente abrió los ojos, parecía que quería abrirlos mas a pesar de que no podía, parecía que no respiraba, parecía un espectro en vida, estuvo ahí parada durante un largo tiempo no sabía porque pero no se animaba a entrar era una sensación muy extraña tenía miedo de lo que se encontraría allí adentro, miedo a todo lo que tendría que enfrentar no solo adentro si no una vez fuera de esa casa. El silencio era total, tomoyo escuchaba ahora los latidos de su corazón, era cierto ahora estaba en Tomoeda, en Japón, en Japón de nuevo, por fin entendía de nuevo estaba ahí Ahora ya no abría marcha atrás ya no podía correr lejos a su departamento y llorar toda la noche, ya no podía pretender que había olvidado todo lo bueno que dejo atrás cuando decidió marcharse de Japón, ya no había marcha atrás otra vez, era momento de enfrentarlo todo, su pasado, su presente y todo lo que le deparaba el futuro. Abrió y entro tímidamente como una niñita indefensa que se acerca sin saber a un barranco en plena oscuridad, solo cuando oyó que la puerta se cerro ella estando adentro, descanso, en ese momento sintió que todo aquello que le pesaba y atormentaba desaparecía como si nunca hubiese existido, se sintió libre, feliz, tan libre y tan feliz como hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía, Tomoyo no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, lloro si lloro, pero como todo era una sensación nueva, llena de alegría, de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza, era una llanto que nunca jamás podría olvidar y que afortunadamente nunca volvería a sentir. Empezó a correr por toda la casa la recorrió de norte a sur, de izquierda a derecha, recordando a cada paso todo lo bello y todo lo malo que había sucedido alguna vez en aquel sitio, lo único curioso fue que después de 2 horas de travesía, nunca se acerco a su cuarto.  
  
Tomoyo suspiro cansada había corrido, brincado, bailado y cantado durante todo ese tiempo en la casa y ahora estaba ahí enfrente de aquella puerta Tomoyo comenzó a sentir miedo de nuevo, pero lo venció muy rápido, ya no le importaba nada, desde ahora todo lo enfrentaría como lo habría hecho antes, con toda la dignidad del mundo, nunca dándole la espalda a los problemas, volvería a ser observadora y detectaría cosas que casi nadie veía, cantaría, si cantaría para expresar sus sentimientos al son de la música, y reiría cada vez que quisiera y lloraría si era necesario. Ya no mas temores. Cual sería su sorpresa, al entrar, estaban ahí en medio del cuarto todas las cosas que había querido dejar en tomoeda, todas aquel bulto de cajas, Tomoyo se había olvidado de aquellas cajas y encima de todas ellas un control, si un control remoto, aquel que habría las puertas a su sistema de audio y video personalizado, se acerco tímidamente y poco a poco fue abriendo las cajas, una por una, sacando las cosas como si fueran los tesoros mas valiosos de todo el mundo, cada uno de esos tesoros le traían un hermoso recuerdo a la mente a veces  
  
Lloraba y a veces reía. Por fin estaba ante ella la última caja, una caja delicadamente sellada como si en ella estuviera el mejor de todos los tesoros, el mas grande, el mas valioso, Tomoyo no dudo en abrirla, pero la abrió con tanta delicadeza que parecía que estaba tratando un bebe recién nacido, al final se desprendió el seguro dejando a la vista un montón de pequeños vestidos, con variados diseños y colores, Tomoyo lloro ahí estaban, todos los trajes que le había diseñado alguna vez a Sakura con tanto cariño, poniendo en cada detalle todo su corazón y entusiasmo, ahí estaban sus recuerdos mas preciados, sus nuevos tesoros.  
  
Algo interrumpió ese momento Tomoyo vio que había alguien parado en la puerta, al principio tuvo miedo sentía como si alguien la hubiera descubierto haciendo algo incorrecto, pero al darse cuenta, su alegría incremento al doble, ahí en la puerta estaba Hiragizawa, el hombre que había dejado en Alemania, aquel que se había robado su corazón junto con un beso, tomoyo pensó que estaba soñando ¿era posible tanta alegría?  
  
Pero no todo en esta vida es miel sobre hojuelas el chico se acerco torpemente a donde ella estaba, tomo uno de los vestidos de Sakura y dijo en un tono frió y seco:  
  
-No pensé que te gustaran este tipo de cosas tan infantiles, además mira que sucia y vieja está esta casa, pobre de la gente que vive o vivió alguna vez aquí, Tomoyo mejor vámonos de seguro hay ratas aquí, además mírate estas toda empolvada, mejor vamos a buscar un hotel para que te des un baño, no pensaras quedarte aquí, ¿o si?- Fueron las palabras que Eriol pronuncio.  
  
Estas palabras hirieron a Tomoyo en lo más profundo de su corazón, el Eriol decir ese tipo de cosas acerca del más grande tesoro de Tomoyo, jamás se lo perdonaría. Tomoyo derramo unas lagrimillas amargas y se paro orgullosamente en frente de Eriol, no pudo contenerse y le dio una cachetada a Eriol, la más fuerte que jamás pudiera haber dado.  
  
Eriol no entendía nada, un golpe, otro golpe de parte de ella y ahí estaban de nuevo en su cabeza todos aquellos recuerdos, vio a su alrededor, ahora comprendía esa era la vieja casa de tomoyo y esos serian entonces los trajes que alguna vez llego a usar la cazadora de cartas, realmente se había sobrepasado al decir eso, pero simplemente aquella parte tan helada que había cubierto su corazón en el momento en que se escapo de su casa, había explotado cuando entro en esa casa, era tan parecida a la de el, volvió en si, Tomoyo estaba a punto de darle otra cachetada, pero este la detuvo y mirándola a los ojos fijamente, casi con dolor dijo:  
  
_No Tomoyo, por favor, no otra vez, yo sigo sin querer enfrentar mi pasado y cada cachetada que me das es un vivo recuerdo de cosas que toda mi vida he querido ocultar, te lo pido de todo corazón, no lo vuelvas a hacer y si alguna de las palabras que te dije te hirieron, te suplico me perdones, las dije sin pensar, no quise decirlas, pero no vuelvas a traer mi pasado al presente con cada dolor que he sentido.  
  
Eriol miro por última vez aquellos ojos violeta que ahora lo tenían cautivado, acerco sus labios a los de la chica y le dio un tierno beso corto, para después salir corriendo.  
  
Tomoyo no supo que hacer primero había sido tan cruel, ahora le había pedido disculpas de una manera tan sincera y después ese beso, su mirada, su voz... ...su voz, esa mirada, la cabeza de Tomoyo empezó a dar vueltas, si, su voz, esos ojos, esos ojos ya los había visto antes... ... Era él, Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow. Tomoyo salio corriendo en su busca, tenia que pedir una disculpa, tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, en el estado que estaba Eriol era peligroso, podía hasta hacer una locura peor de la que hizo en Alemania.  
  
Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron, ya estaba atardeciendo y logro encontrar a Eriol, estaba en el parque pingüino, ese lugar de tantas capturas de cartas y de recuerdos hermosos.  
  
_Eriol-lo llamo- ven, vamos a hablar  
  
Eriol camino hacia ella inconscientemente y ella lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo por el bosque, ese donde alguna vez creyó ver comida con la carta ilusión, soltó una sonrisa al recordar eso, tenia tanta hambre en ese momento.  
  
_en verdad lo siento, ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que tu me recordaras, hace tantos años que no venia a Japón-  
  
_Si, hace mucho que yo tampoco venia...Hitomi tu amiga de Alemania me contó lo que te ocurrió, ósea no de contármelo pero me miro y ahí supe, fue tan extraño-Tomoyo quería expresar bien sus palabras, debía curar a Eriol de todo ese dolor y que volviera a ser el chico que ella alguna vez conoció.  
  
_Ella tiene esa habilidad, fue mi única amiga en todos esos años, nadie se acercaba a mí por esa reputación que tenia, bueno ni yo me hubiera acercado a mi mismo-Eriol sonrió con melancolía- si hubiera estado con mi madre esos años quizás no estaría muerta  
  
Tomoyo saco de su bolsillo la fotografía  
  
_Toma- se la entrego- este debe ser un hermosos recuerdo para ti, no lo pierdas-lo hizo mirarla a los ojos- no importa como haya sido tu pasado Eriol, yo quiero sanar esas heridas y que vuelvas a ser feliz...quiero que seas feliz conmigo-se abrazo a el y luego de unos segundos el también la abrazo, no podía creer siquiera que esa niñita que alguna vez conoció cuando tenia como 11 años pudiera llegar tan profundo a su corazón, la amaba de verdad.  
  
Eriol se separo de ella unos centímetros y le toco la mejilla mientras miraba esos ojos que tanto amaba, la beso lentamente, ese era el primer beso que le daba en que sus secretos estaban descubiertos, en que eran ellos mismos y lo demás solo recuerdos.  
  
_Te amo- le susurro al oído Eriol mientras su cabello se mecía suavemente con el viento en el atardecer.  
  
++++  
  
Yukito sonrió para si al ver a Nakuru regresar junto con Touya, estaban tomados de la mano y Supi al hombro de Nakuru, en todo este tiempo Yukito nunca la vio con esa sonrisa tan llena de felicidad  
  
_ ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Yukito cuando Nakuru y Touya ya se encontraban en la puerta  
  
_No se fue Yuki, se quedo conmigo- le dijo Touya con una sonrisa  
  
_No pude irme y además ya no era necesario- Nakuru miro a los ojos a Yukito con esa picardía de que algo mas había sucedido.  
  
-eso esta muy bien-le sonrió como respuesta Yukito, ya después le contaría que fue lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Entraron en la casa y Fujitaka Kinomoto acaba de cortar el teléfono.  
  
_ ¿Quien era papá?- le pregunto Touya  
  
_Sonomi- le respondió este- me dijo que si podía ir de vez en cuando a su casa, Tomoyo esta en la Ciudad  
  
_ ¿Tomoyo? La amiga de sakura- dijo Yukito  
  
_así es, volvió de Alemania esta mañana por lo que me comento Sonomi  
  
Nakuru recordó en seguida a la chica de cabello largo  
  
_"Esa chica era Tomoyo, así que Eriol la venia siguiendo de Alemania"- pensó Nakuru- "¿Qué se traerán esos dos?"  
  
_ ¿Ocurre algo Nakuru?- le pregunto Touya al verla por un momento perdida en sus pensamientos.  
  
_No, no pasa nada-le dijo con una sonrisa-"buscare a Eriol mas tarde y se exactamente como encontrarlo"-penso esto ultimo casi riéndose  
  
_Ya esta lista la cena, pasen a sentarse si-anuncio Fujitaka haciendo que todo se dirigiera a la cocina  
  
_¡¡Oigan yo también quiero comer!!- dijo Kero de un grito-me dejaron solo toda la tarde en la habitación de Sakurita, exijo que me alimenten  
  
_ya esta el muñeco aquí otra vez- le dijo Touya en tono enfado- ¿Por qué diablos no te fuiste con Sakura peluche?  
  
_ ¿Quieres pelear?- dijo Kero alzando sus pequeños brazos  
  
_Basta de eso Kerberos, tu también puedes cenar-le dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa amable  
  
_gracias papa de Sakurita- dijo Kero con lagrimitas en sus ojos- que haría sin usted  
  
Touya suspiro enfadado  
  
_Concientes muchos a ese peluche papa  
  
Kero le lanzo una mirada asesina y se dirigió volado siguiendo a los demás.  
  
++++  
  
_Ya llegamos-dijo Shaoran como si hubiera alguien en el departamento  
  
_No hay nadie Hen-sonrió Sakura- ¿a quien le dices eso?  
  
_No lo se, a alguien que este aquí que no veo  
  
Ambos soltaron a reír y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono  
  
_Diga-contesto Shaoran  
  
_Shaoran ¿Dónde diablos has estado eh? Te he llamado todo el día y no me has respondido ¿Quién es la chica que esta contigo?  
  
_Estuve afuera conociendo la ciudad oye, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy con una chica?  
  
_Muy fácil Shaoran, estoy en el ascensor de el edificio donde esta tu departamento y me dirigió a el ahora mismo-le dijo Mei Ling y corto el teléfono  
  
_ ¡¿Qué?!- Shaoran casi grito del espanto pero Mei Ling ya le había cortado  
  
_ ¿Quien era Hen?-pregunto Sakura sonriéndole al chico que ahora parecía muy pálido y nervioso  
  
_quien... ¿quien era? No, nadie, nadie _ le respondió nervioso  
  
_ ¿Como que nadie?- le pregunto extrañada- si estabas hablando por teléfono.  
  
_Perdón quise decir...Mei Ling llamo, ella...ella esta aquí en Kyoto, viene para acá  
  
_¿¿En serio?? ¡¡Que bien!! Hace muchos años que no la veo además se sorprenderá cuando sepa que conocí a su hermano por esas casualidades del destino  
  
Sakura estaba muy feliz pero Shaoran solo podía pensar en que rayos iba a ser cuando Mei Ling llegara y eso podía ser ¡¡EN CUALQUIER SEGUNDO!! Sakura sabría la verdad y que el era en verdad Shaoran ¿lo odiaría por mentirle de esa manera? En verdad no sabia que hacer.  
  
Mientras tanto una hermosa joven de cabello negro y largo caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del edificio, su sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios.  
  
_Muy pronto estaré ahí querido Shaoran y me tendrás que decir que es lo que tanto esta pasando-se hecho el pelo hacia atrás y siguió caminado.  
  
Continuara... Las notas de Kaori: mil disculpas pero Kaori esta indispuesta por el momento, se rompió las dos manos y las trae enyesadas, lo único que desea es que dejen Reviews, si Reviews hasta que se cansen y se rompan las manos, porque sino se vuelve a escapar y no escribe jamás, mil gracias a Fuu, y a todos los que aguantan esta historia y a esta novata tan inconforme. Sin mas por el momento, esperando que entiendan se despide: KT (Kaori Tsukiyume) PD: Los quiero a todos aunque ustedes no me quieran. Algún mail de Mejórate pronto a: kaori_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Sayonara. ^_^  
  
Las notas de Megumi: ¡¡Hola a todos!! Tanto tiempo sin estar aquí ¡¡los extrañe!! La verdad nos costo mucho terminar este fic porque Kaori ¬_¬ desapareció y se marcho a la dimensión desconocida ¡¡Ya creía yo que se había muerto!! Bueno como ven los problemas están creciendo ¿Qué hará Shaoran? ¿Sakura lo odiara por haberle mentido? ¿Alguien podrá separar el hermoso amor entre Tomoyo y Eriol? Bueno además de mi ¡¡Suelta a mi Eriol, Tomoyo!! ¬¬** jajajaja Espero que les haya gustado y le mando muchos saludos a Crystal y a Meli ^^ sigue con tu fic de "Mi misión en el clan Leng" y gracias por aguantarme, toda mi parte te la dedico a ti. Crystal sigue con tu fic porque me encanta *____* También a Serena que nos disculpe a Siyisi y a mi y que no quisimos cortarle. Espero que nuestro fic resulte Siyisi ¡¡¡te extraño mucho!! Ojala nos veamos pronto ^^ Ya saben a todas mis amigas que las quiero pero que las olvide no es mi culpa x_xU Megu no tiene remedio pero para que no sigan que me olvide de ti Chibi ¡¡Perdóname!! T_T he estado muy loca estos días. También un saludo a Rei Li que Ojala y ahora pase por acá  
  
atte.  
  
MK (Megumi Kanzaki, soy una copiona jajaja ^^U)  
  
Cualquier comentario a nuestro mail: Kaoriandmegumi@hotmail.com o si quieres escribirla a la linda Megu (broma) háganlo a: Dark_Megumi@hotmail.com estoy acá las 24 horas del día y responderé todo al instante ¡¡Lo prometo!! Y plis déjenos Reviews así seguiremos la historia con mas ánimos ^_^ así sabremos si nos quieres o no ¿si? Es gratis y no cuesta nada.  
  
Bye  
  
Kaori And Megumi. 


	8. Las sombras del pasado

Recuerdos De Un Pasado Eterno  
  
Capitulo 8: Las sombras del pasado  
  
Habrían pasado 10 segundos, quizás más, pero Shaoran seguía nervioso y muy preocupado, Sakura lo miraba algo extrañada.  
  
_Hen. ¿De verdad te sientes bien?- le pregunto preocupada al verlo tan pálido.  
  
_Si.claro estoy bien-Shaoran estaba por relajarse cuando.  
  
.Alguien toco a la puerta, Sakura fue abrirla al instante y ahí estaba, Mei Ling con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y con el cabello largo, tenia unos rasgos mas maduros y de verdad que se había puesto muy bella  
  
_ ¿Mei Ling?-la joven de ojos verdes la observo fijamente sin poder creerlo  
  
La joven mencionada la miro de arriba a hacia abajo y no podía creer lo que sus ojos rojizos veían  
  
_ ¿Kinomoto? Eres tu Sakura Kinomoto-murmuro aun si creer lo que sus ojos veían y una extraña sorpresa la embargo completamente.  
  
_Si soy yo- se acerco rápidamente a abrazarla, tantos años y el destino las había unido nuevamente en un departamento de un familiar Li, como paso hacia años en el departamento de.Shaoran.  
  
_Nunca pensé que.-Mei Ling miro a Shaoran y trato de entender lo que estaba pasando ahí-nos disculpas un momento Sakura, quiero hablar con mi prim.  
  
Mei Ling no pudo ni siquiera terminar lo que iba a decir cuando Shaoran le tapo la boca y le dijo con sumo nerviosismo:  
  
_Bueno si quieres hablar vamos, vamos- Entraron a la habitación de Shaoran mientras sakura se quedo con cara de "¿What?" o_0  
  
Ya en la habitación Shaoran soltó a Mei Ling y esta con un aire de misterio y seriedad le pregunto:  
  
_ A ver querido Primito ¿me puedes decir que es lo que pasa aquí?- exigió saber Mei Ling  
  
_Mira Mei Ling te lo diré sin rodeos, Sakura no sabe que soy yo.ella, ella cree que soy Hen Li-  
  
Mei Ling casi cae de la sorpresa  
  
_¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! ¿Sakura cree que tú eres mi hermano? ¿Es esto una broma Shaoran?-  
  
_No para nada. ojalá lo fuera ¿el no vino contigo verdad?-le pregunto con preocupación  
  
_Por supuesto que no, sabes como odia este país. pero a ti, te odia mucho más- le aseguro Mei Ling sentándose en el borde de la cama  
  
_Si, lo se y no es una broma como te digo, esta mentira se fue de control ¡Por favor Mei Ling no le digas! Sigue fingiendo que yo encontrare el momento ¿si?-Shaoran la miro suplicante  
  
Mei Ling lo pensó por un momento y luego dijo con una mirada misteriosa y "algo" mal intencionada ^o^  
  
_Esta bien pero.Mei Ling cobrara después Shaoran, lo sabes-le dijo Mei con una risa que a Shaoran no le gusto para nada  
  
_Lo que quieras pero no le digas nada ni lo arruines-  
  
_De acuerdo- se puso de pie- ¿la amas no? Yo lo sabía Shaoran, hay cosas que nunca podrán cambiar.  
  
Shaoran le sonrió como respuesta y salio de la habitación para ver a sakura, Mei Ling lo siguió.  
  
++++K.T.AND.M.K++++  
  
Ya era tarde, pero unos jóvenes caminaban de la mano, ambos se veían muy felices y a la vez algo preocupados, salían del parque y se dirigían a una muy conocida casa.  
  
_ ¿Crees que este bien que vayamos a esta hora?-le pregunto la chica de cabello largo  
  
_Si, Tomoyo ¿Quieres saber donde esta Sakura no?- le pregunto el joven ingles sin deja de sonreír  
  
_Si Eriol claro que quiero pero.-  
  
_Anda, vamos.. además yo también quiero ver a alguien- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y Tomoyo no pudo escucharlo.  
  
Fue un camino silencioso para ambos chicos pero por fin estaban ahí.  
  
_ ¿Lista?- Pregunto Eriol de una forma muy cortes a Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo no supo que contestar, por primera vez en su vida no estaba segura de querer hacer algo, no era que no quisiera saber de Sakura, ni mucho menos que estuviera asustada, pero esa noche había sido muy linda y bueno quizá aunque Eriol estuviera ahí a su lado no tendría estomago ni corazón para decepciones de ningún tipo esa noche.  
  
Eriol estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando una cálida mano lo detuvo, él volteo algo extrañado para ver que había sucedido. Ahora era ella la que le estaba robando un beso, Eriol accedió, pero al instante comprendió que Tomoyo no quería estar ahí y que lo mejor sería que la llevara a su casa, pero él necesitaba ver a alguien, algo lo agobiaba, le molestaba y lo que le molestaba aun más era no saber por que, ni que significaba.  
  
Eriol separo sus labios de los de ella. Necesitaba fuerza de voluntad para rechazarla y demasiada.  
  
Ella lo miro extrañada, pero era obvio que Eriol no había caído en el jueguito y sería mejor pensar en otra táctica.  
  
Tomoyo suspiro, definitivamente Eriol le encantaba tal y como era, podía descubrir tantas cosas de él día con día. Además se le resistía.  
  
_Tomoyo por favor, no me hagas esto, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte y aunque lo que oigamos esta noche no sea muy grato podremos superarlo, vamos, podemos hacerlo-  
  
Tomoyo volvió a sostenerle la mano pero ahora lo miro a los ojos, este comprendió que la chica definitivamente no quería entrar ni ver salir a nadie de esa casa, pero simplemente era urgente para él.  
  
_Yo se que algo te preocupa y que como todo lo que se refiere a tu otro yo, puede ser cuestión de vida o muerte, pero por favor, serán solo unas horas de espera, mañana temprano, vendremos a hablar con los Kinomoto-Tomoyo no se rendiría, aun no estaba lista para preguntar nada.  
  
Eriol se sorprendió muchísimo, así que era obvio que algo lo afligía, el tono tan dulce que había usado la chica, esos ojos, esa ternura, volvía a decir algo o lo veía de manera suplicante y no podría controlarse, ni mucho menos negarse.  
  
Y dicho y hecho, Tomoyo al darse cuenta de que estaba logrando convencerlo, abalanzo sus brazos al cuello de Eriol, le dio un tierno beso y le dijo:  
  
_Vamos joven Hiragizawa, si no tendrá que prescindir de mi presencia y yo que quería ayudarlo a olvidarse un rato de sus preocupaciones y ser grata compañía, usted sabe una linda guía turística hacía alguna disco en Tomoeda, antes de irme a mí casa-  
  
Eriol respondió con otro beso, y agarro su cintura empujándola contra él, el objetivo de la jovencita había sido logrado, y aunque sabía que estaba mal, sumido en ese beso no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, además hacía cuanto tiempo que no se divertía un poco y mucho menos con tan adorable compañía.  
  
_Muy bien señorita. Daidouji, pero tengo que advertirle que no concederé otro capricho, ni aceptare otra proposición como esta, por que usted quiera zafarse de algún lío.-Eriol suspiro resignado  
  
Tomoyo sonrió, así que Eriol no podía resistirse a sus encantos y eso era algo que podría aprovechar  
  
++++K.T.AND.M.K++++  
  
Había sido una tarde muy animada y aunque la tarea de andar contestándole a Sakura cada vez con más mentiras, todo aquello que preguntaba, estar unidos y juntos como hacía mucho tiempo no lo habían estado hacía que los esfuerzos de Mei Ling y Shaoran valieran la pena.  
  
Por una parte Shaoran haría cualquier cosa para que Sakura no se enterara que fuera él, hasta que viera alguna oportunidad con ella y pudiera decirle toda la verdad. Siempre le había gustado decir la verdad y más a las personas que quería, pero esta vez, no podría hacerlo, que tal si Sakura no lo querría por ser Shaoran y ni si quiera le brindara su amistad, por ahora lo mejor sería seguir con esta farsa hasta que fuera el momento indicado, la pregunta era ¿cuándo sería eso  
  
Por otra parte Mei Ling estaba tan feliz de ver a su amiga, a una de sus mejores amigas de la primaria, esto la hacía recordar muchas cosas lindas, como la de su gran obsesión por su primo, las aventuras que vivieron todos juntos, sus berrinches, que aunque los seguía haciendo, ahora eran más soportables y ahora sabía utilizarlos muy bien para manejar a Shaoran, aunque últimamente no caía tan seguido, si también estaba feliz por él, por su querido primo.  
  
Mei Ling sonrió a Shaoran, u alegría se notaba a simple vista y ella quería mucho a su primo, ya no de la misma manera como hace tiempo, ahora era un gran cariño, respeto y afecto, como el amor hacía un hermano, si la verdad era que no estaban engañando tanto a Sakura ella quería a Shaoran como a su propio hermano e incluso más que a ese desalmado y engreído que tenia como hermano.  
  
Mei Ling volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la sala:  
  
_Por Dios, pero miren se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando, ya van a dar las ocho y ni si quiera hemos pensado que vamos a cenar- Mei Ling se volteo a ver a Sakura.  
  
_Supongo que te quedaras a cenar con nosotros, es mas para que veas te preparare algo especial, en los últimos años me he entrenado en la cocina Kinomoto, ya veras como soy mejor que tu ahora- esto último lo dijo en un tono desafiante  
  
Sakura sonrió algo sorprendida definitivamente Mei Ling no había cambiado mucho, pero claro que se quedaría a cenar, lo que si no permitiría sería que Mei Ling cocinara, imaginate, llegar a un lugar y hacer tu propia cena de Bienvenida eso si que no.  
  
Sakura volteo a ver Hen (Shaoran), esta pensativo, era cierto había estado pensativo toda la tarde.  
  
_Claro Mei Ling, pero lamento decepcionarte, por que no podrás mostrarme tus artes culinarias en esta ocasión, te quedaras sentada mientras que yo preparo algo muy rico y especial para ti-  
  
_Supongo que sh..., shera muy rico y que mi hermanito Hen te ayudara- Mei Ling volteo a ver a Shaoran asustada y pudo comprobar que su primito también lo estaba por poco y se le decía a Sakura quien era el que estaba sentado con ellas.  
  
Mei Ling no pudo quitar su cara de preocupación Sakura se le había quedado viendo extrañada ¿caso se abría dado cuenta?  
  
_Hen, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- fue la pregunta que atino a hacer Sakura, a un ahora aterrorizado Shaoran  
  
_De..., Decirte ¿Qué?- Shaoran no pudo evitar horrorizarse, acaso Sakura se abría dado cuenta.  
  
_Que Mei Ling llegaba hoy, hubiera podido haberle preparado todo un menú especial, lo lamento mucho, pero por no haberme dicho yo solita tendré que preparar la cena. Espero que no te moleste-  
  
Tanto Shaoran como Mei Ling se fueron de espaldas, Sakura seguía siendo muy despistada, pero valla susto que les había metido.  
  
Mei Ling suspiro aliviada al igual que Shaoran.  
  
_Claro Sakura como tú quieras, además mi hermanito nunca ha sido bueno para la cocina-  
  
Sakura volteo a ver a Hen esperando su respuesta, aunque le encantara que Hen le ayudara en la cocina, por lo general nunca terminaban de cocinar nada, era muy divertido, pero nunca les salía nada bien, Sakura suspiro si le respondía que quería ayudarla intentaría evadirlo.  
  
_Claro Sakura, además yo voy a darme un baño, ni ganas tenía de prepararle algo a la pesada de "mi hermana".- Fue la respuesta que dio Shaoran mientras se paraba del sillón, miraba a Mei Ling fríamente, como regañándola y se dirigía a su habitación.  
  
Mei Ling lo miro despectivamente, no solía admitir sus errores y esta vez si que había estado en un error. Dirigió su mirada hacía Sakura, Mei Ling casi se cae de la impresión Sakura no dejaba de ver con cara de niña enamorada a su primito.  
  
_Hey tu, baja de las nubes mujer, no que me ibas a preparar una Gran Cena- Dijo en un tono bastante burlón.  
  
Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse confundida acaso realmente se estaba enamorando de Hen, pero si ella siempre había querido a Shaoran.  
  
_ ¿Eh? Si claro, Claro Mei Ling, pero dime como de que tienes ganas, te preparare lo que quieras- Dijo Sakura un poco apenada.  
  
_ ¿Qué que quiero?, ah ese es tu problema, pero te advierto Sakura tiene que ser algo muy rico.- Mei Ling se suspiro, las tripas le rugían tenía muchísima hambre  
++++KT.AND.MK++++  
  
Sakura había logrado salir del departamento de Hen, ya le explicaría después la razón, se veía muy preocupado cuando le dijo que se iría tan tarde pero cuando llego Mei Ling olvido por completo que William llegaba hoy, que ya estaría ahí.esperándola.  
  
Llego a su departamento a las 11:30 de la noche, creyó por un momento que no estaría ahí, que todo estaría bien pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a William en la puerta de su departamento, con el ceño fruncido y sus maletas aun lado  
  
_William.  
  
El la miro fijamente, con un semblante serio y mirada fría, jamás la había visto de esa forma.  
  
_ ¿Donde estabas?-exigió saber  
  
_Yo.-Sakura no podía decir nada, ni siquiera pensó que le iba a decir, solo podía pensar que era lo que Saori le había dicho para que estuviera de esa manera  
  
_Oh, quizás la preguntaba deba ser ¿Con Quién estabas? Saori me dijo sobre ese chico Sakura y quien sea quiero saberlo ¡Ahora!-Su tono se volvía poco a poco mas fuerte, realmente estaba molesto y mas que eso su mirada mostraba un profundo dolor que Sakura desconocía.  
  
_Bueno, el es.el es un amigo, solo eso.  
  
_ ¿Un amigo? Con que un amigo.-William comenzó a caminar pensativo, aun no entraban al departamento pero el seguía hablando-Y con ese amigo has pasado la última semana y no has estado en casa ¿verdad?  
  
_William quizás debamos.debamos entrar-dijo ella con voz temblorosa  
  
_Esta bien, esta bien, entremos  
  
El entro rápidamente y tiro las maletas aun lado de la pared, estaba completamente alterado y Sakura no sabía como reaccionar a esto  
  
_ ¡¿Qué no piensas decirme nada?! ¿Eh? ¡¡Maldita sea, Sakura, me voy unas cuantas semanas y tu te vas con quien sabe que sujeto!!  
  
_Eso no es cierto William entiende que.Yo.nunca te haría algo así  
  
El se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos con Violencia, atrayéndola hacia si y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, Sakura estaba nerviosa, el la estaba asustando  
  
_William.suéltame.me estas lastimando.  
  
El no hizo caso a sus suplicas y Sakura no podía ni safarse de el. La beso, no fue un beso dulce como los de siempre si no uno lleno de furia y ¿Dolor? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba realmente?  
  
_Ya no hay salida ¿verdad?-Su voz tenia un tono de dolor-Ya nuestros caminos fueron separados y tu.ya.no sientes lo mismo ¿no es así?  
  
_ ¿Por.que dices.eso?-pregunto entre asustada y confusa  
  
_Tu esencia ya no es solo tuya, es de alguien mas ¿amaste a alguien mas cuando no estuve verdad? Yo sabia que no estaríamos por siempre pero.tenia esperanzas en un sueño que ahora se rompe cada vez mas rápido..  
  
Sus palabras golpearon su cabeza, era como si el hubiera prendido una luz en su mente, en sus pensamiento.en..esa noche  
  
_Yo.yo no  
  
_Sakura.mi.mi madre murió, hace dos días-le dijo con voz firme pero no podía ocultar el brillo de dolor en sus ojos-Yo me iré de Kyoto, de Japón. Volveré a Canadá y cumpliré el deseo de mi madre  
  
_ ¿Que? No, no-Sakura ya ni sabía lo que escuchaba, había entendido aquello pero también un recuero embargaba su mente, algo que jamás pensó que haría, esa noche, ese momento.Hen.  
  
_Pensé en ti Sakura, me rehusaría porque te amaba, te amo pero.Saori dijo aquello, vio tu mirada con aquel chico, nunca estuviste así conmigo-el sonrió-creo que hasta te molestaba mi presencia.  
  
_ ¡No, eso no es cierto! Es solo que.Yo nunca pude engañar a mi corazón, mis recuerdos aun siguen ahí, aun él esta ahí  
  
_Yo lo se, siempre lo supe pero soñé con que podría estar contigo sin embargo."Los sueños siempre son destruidos por el pasado"-El tomo sus maletas y se dirigió hacia la puerta-Solo quería despedirme, lo siento.Yo., Te amo Sakura, al menos.recuerda eso  
  
El cerró la puerta, sin mirar atrás, sin dedicarle una mirada y Sakura callo al suelo, las lágrimas salían solas, el dolor nacía de su pecho ¿Cómo no darse cuenta? ¿Por qué esta semana paso con una felicidad que no le pertenecía? Y recordaba las palabras de William aun." Tu esencia ya no es solo tuya, es de alguien mas ¿amaste a alguien mas cuando no estuve verdad?"  
  
Y recordó, recordó al pasar los dedos en sus labios, recordando, sintiendo, lo que esa noche había olvidado., había sido tan hermoso, tan dulce.  
  
_El, el me beso.Hen. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Como pude olvidarlo así.-Se apoyo junto a la pared, y sus lágrimas poco a poco iban cesando pero aun su mirada estaba perdida, su mente estaba en otra parte, sus recuerdos de la infancia, su amor..Shaoran.  
  
++++KT.AND.MK++++  
  
La luz del sol llego a sus ojos, ya había amanecido. Volteo a ver a su amor que yacía dormido junta a ella.  
  
El despertó y se acerco a ella para besar sus labios, esos labios que probo y que ahora eran solo suyos.  
  
_Nakuru. ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Touya al ver el rostro de su novia serio, preocupado.  
  
_No es nada, amor tan solo.Pensé que anoche.el vendría-Susurro esto ultimo para si-¡Bueno, es hora de levantarse! Invite a Yukito a desayunar así que no debe tardar, Touya no te duermas y levántate si  
  
_Nakuru es temprano-dijo el cubriéndose la cara con una almohada  
  
_ ¡Nada de eso! Levántate-Nakuru entro al baño y prendio la ducha para darse un baño. Eriol no había venido y eso aun le traía dando vueltas ¿Qué era lo que lo detenía? Ruby Moon sabia que el estaba bien, mas sin embargo podría decaer en cualquier momento.  
  
_"El no vino pero sentí su presencia, seguramente Tomoyo le impidió venir, aun no quiere enfrentarse al pasado que abandono pero.Tarde o temprano todo tiene que regresar, el pasado es parte de nuestro futuro"  
  
++++K.T.AND.M.K++++  
  
La tarde estaba llegando, Tomoyo se vistió lentamente, no quería ir pero tendría que hacerlo. Su sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios, anoche había sido maravilloso, la disco y luego.no pudo ni quiso evitar lo que sucedió después, los besos y caricias de Eriol no podían dejarla negarse, su pasión y sensualidad la habían seducido y en esa hermosa noche de luna llena se había entregado a su amor, a ese que no tiene limites, a ese que muchas veces se escribe con amargura y dolor pero que siempre resulta ser hermoso.  
  
Eriol la vio frente al espejo, hasta le pareció más hermosa que antes, se acerco a ella y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, fuertemente atrayéndola hacia si.  
  
_ ¿Ya estas listas verdad?-le pregunto al oído  
  
_ ¿Lista? ¿Para que? ¿Vamos a desayunar?- respondió Tomoyo sonriente  
  
Eriol la soltó molesto, ella voltio a verlo y este en tono severo le respondió  
  
_Son las tres de la tarde Tomoyo  
  
_Ahhh, ¿entonces vamos a comer? ¿No es así?- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y dándole un tierno beso, parecía una niña tratando de evitar el primer día de clases.aunque aun no sabia la razón de todo ese miedo que la embargaba  
  
_Tomoyo, por favor, no me hagas esto, quedamos en que iríamos, aunque tuviera que arrastrarte, así que vuelvo a preguntar ¿estas lista?- volviéndola a sujetar por la cintura esta vez dándole un prolongado beso apasionado.  
  
_Si, claro estoy lista en lo que concierne a vestimenta pero.mi mente aun no lo esta-le dedico una sonrisa forzada que mostraba amargura.  
  
_Yo se que podrás-la tomo de las manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta-Ya es hora de partir  
  
Ella asintió y salieron de la habitación  
  
++++K.T.AND.M.K++++  
  
Nakuru estaba sentada en el living intentado leer, fingiendo leer, ni ella misma sabia muy bien que hacia, Supi estaba atento a lo que ocurría, ambos sabían que Eriol pronto vendría.  
  
_Ya dejen esas miradas que me ponen nerviosos-alego Kero quien estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo un pudín de chocolate-La odiosa reencarnación de Clow llegara pronto ¿verdad?  
  
_¡¡Cierra la boca Kerveros!! No queremos que Yue sepa nada de esto, sabes cuanto se preocupa por Eriol a pesar de que es tan solo la reencarnación de el mago Clow-le dijo Nakuru mirando a Yukito quien estaba en la cocina junto con Touya preparando detalles para la cena  
  
_Esta bien, esta bien, no queremos que el favorito de Clow sepa algo-dijo el guardián de las sakura cards con sarcasmo y continuo comiendo su pudín  
  
_ ¿Dime Nakuru tu sabes que es este poder que se esta sintiendo ahora?- Spinel Sun atrajo inmediatamente la atención de Nakuru- es pequeña pero esta mañana la sentí aparecer súbitamente.  
  
_No lo se aun pero es un energía pura, muy pura.tengo un mal presentimiento, Eriol no pudo ser tan imprudente-dijo la guardiana de las alas negras mas para si que Spinel  
  
Supi no entendió sus palabras pero prefirió no prestarles atención.  
  
En el Jardín, Fujitaka Kinomoto vio venir de lo lejos a dos personas, reconoció inmediatamente a la joven de cabello largo.  
  
_Tomoyo, eres tu-Dijo el padre de Sakura cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron a la entrada.  
  
_Señor Kinomoto es un placer verlo nuevamente-Saludo cortésmente Tomoyo mientras le dedicaba una nerviosa sonrisa.  
  
Fujitaka volteo a ver al acompañante de tomoyo, quien le sonreía, Eriol estiro la mano y saludo cordialmente  
  
_Muchos gusto Señor Kinomoto, Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, Soy amigo de su hija Sakura.  
  
_Si, claro usted es el famoso señor Hiragizawa, oí hablar mucho a Sakura de usted ¿desean pasar? Touya, Yukito, Nakuru y los dos pequeños guardianes están adentro-el les dedico una sonrisa calida.  
  
_Por supuesto, nos encantaría- respondió automáticamente Eriol sin darle tiempo a Tomoyo de protestar.  
  
Nakuru se paro de golpe atrayendo la atención de Yukito y Touya, ella abrió la puerta rápidamente y antes de que siquiera pudieran entrar Nakuru abrazo a Eriol, había estado tan preocupada por el.  
  
_Nakuru me agrada mucho saber que te alegra verme pero por favor, déjame respirar-pidió el joven ingles.  
  
_Lo siento Eriol, me da tanto gusto verte-Dijo la guardiana de alas negras mirándolo dulcemente, sus ojos se veían cristalinos, parecía que iba a llorar pero se controlo al ver a Touya y Yukito venir a la entrada.  
  
Yukito sonrió ampliamente al ver a Eriol entrar junto con Tomoyo al Living, El sabia que Nakuru esperaba a Eriol por alguna razón, aunque el, ni muchos menos su otra "yo" sabían la razón.  
  
_Vaya así que eran ustedes-Touya saludo de su forma mas común ¬¬ y miro al joven ingles con desconfianza, no solo por la reacción de Nakuru hacia el, si no porque Tomoyo venia de la mano con el-Es un gusto volver a verte Tomoyo.  
  
La conversación entre todos había sido de los últimos años, nada fuera de temas comunes y Tomoyo había respondido sumisamente a todo, evitando preguntar por sakura. Supi saludo cordialmente a su amo y Kero le dio una mirada de enfado que la reencarnación de Clow respondió con una sonrisa, en todo ese momento Nakuru no pudo quitar su vista de Tomoyo.ella era quien emanaba ese poder tan puro y nuevo ¿la razón? Creía saberla pero tendría que preguntarte a Eriol a solas.  
  
_Bueno, me alegra saber que todo este muy bien por aquí-comenzó Eriol sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro-como nos contó Señor Kinomoto ¿Sakura esta en Kyoto, verdad?  
  
_Pues si, se fue a estudiar allá y hace unos días me llamo, se veía que tenia algo de prisa-Fujitaka sonrió-Como ves Kerveros se quedo con nosotros, Sakura quería tener un poco de "tranquilidad"-el trato decir esto ultimo con la mayor amabilidad posible y por esa razón Kero no se enfado mas sin embargo.  
  
_Si, dejo al muñeco aquí y ya llevamos 6 meses aguantándolo-Dijo Touya comiendo el pastel que tenia en la mesa.  
  
Kero le mando una mirada asesina y estaba a punto de a comenzar la típica discusión cuando Tomoyo hablo después de un largo silencio  
  
_Podría.darnos la dirección de Sakura en Kyoto, Eriol y yo pensábamos ir a verla-  
  
_Claro-dijo Fujitaka-Yukito ¿podrías buscar la dirección?  
  
_Por supuesto, en seguida vuelvo  
  
Nakuru ya no podía aguantar mas, tenia que hablar con Eriol ahora antes de que el se fuera, no iba a esperar tanto.  
  
_Eriol, podríamos hablar un momento.a solas-Nakuru lo miro suplicante  
  
_Claro, vamos-  
  
Nakuru se llevo a Eriol al jardín mientras Touya los miraba irse aun con más desconfianza. Tomoyo sabia que tenían que hablar así que comenzó a conversar con Fujitaka Kinomoto y a escuchar con una sonrisa las peleas de Kero con Supi mientras que este ultimo era obligado a comer dulces por el guardián de los ojos dorados.  
  
En el momento en que Yukito volvió con la dirección, Touya aprovecho el momento para excusarse y ver que hablaba tanto Nakuru con ese sujeto.  
  
En ese momento, en el jardín..  
  
_Eriol no sabes cuanto me preocupaste, casi me fui a Alemania por ti-  
  
_Si, sentí tu presencia, de verdad lo siento.yo.sentía que no podía seguir en ese momento, pero pude sobrevivir gracias a Tomoyo, ella es la razón de que este vivo- Eriol ahora tenia una sonrisa llena de tristeza.  
  
Nakuru se acerco a él y puso las manos en sus hombros, mientras el símbolo del sello aparecía bajos sus pies, Touya se sorprendió al ver eso ¿Qué era lo que hacia Nakuru?  
  
_Estoy bien Nakuru, en verdad-Eriol sonrió ante su preocupación pero en ese instante Nakuru o Ruby Moon se desmayo y Eriol la sujeto antes de caer al suelo.  
  
_Oh diablos, tenía que pasarme esto-Ruby Moon protesto por haberse desvanecido por unos segundos  
  
_No creas que no me percate de esto-Eriol volvió a convertir a Ruby Moon en Nakuru-Supe lo que te ocurrió entrenando al hermano de Sakura y la verdad lamento que casi murieras por mi causa, no pensé nada aquel día.  
  
_Vamos, Eriol no digas eso. Touya me dio sus poderes.jamás olvidare lo que hizo por mi, pero mis energías aun no se restablecen por completo-Nakuru volvió a sonreír  
  
_Entiendo.-Eriol no quiso decir nada con lo relacionado a Touya y estaba apunto de entrar nuevamente a la casa cuando Nakuru lo detuvo.  
  
_Espera, hay algo mas que debo hablar contigo-ella se puso seria  
  
Touya que ya se estaba yendo no pudo evitar las ganas de saber las razones de porque su novia estaba tan extraña, ya hacia tiempo que la veía preocupada por algo.  
  
_Si, dime-Eriol la escuchaba atentamente  
  
_Esa presencia que nació. ¿Tu la provocaste verdad?-Nakuru pregunto esto de la forma mas natural.  
  
_Si, yo lo hice-Eriol trato de hacer esta afirmación seriamente pero no pudo evitar el rubor de sus mejillas  
  
Nakuru sonrió comprensivamente y luego dijo:  
  
_Comprendo que la ames Eriol, pero sabes que entregarse al amor, es dar la magia al unirse con un ser, debiste pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría traerle a Tomoyo-Nakuru lo miro fijamente unos instantes  
  
_Trate de hacerlo, pero. solo encontré el amor en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón-Eriol le sonrió nuevamente, pero esa sonrisa mostraba seguridad y tranquilidad, eso para Nakuru era suficiente.  
  
Touya entro rápidamente antes que Eriol y Nakuru, nadie lo noto y luego todos conversaron por unos minutos más hasta que Eriol les dijo a todos que tenían que retirarse.  
  
_Bueno fue un placer estar con ustedes, pero nos tenemos que ir-Dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie junto con Tomoyo.  
  
_Que lastima que ya deban irse, fue todo un gusto-Dijo Fujitaka  
  
_Nos saludan a Sakura cuando vayan ¿si? -pidió Yukito  
  
_Claro-Tomoyo sonrió, ya estaba más tranquila-Adiós, Kero, Supi- Miro a los guardianes  
  
_Adiós Tomoyo- Kero sonrió- salúdame a Sakurita  
  
Supi no le respondió porque ya estaba dormido completamente embriagado con dulces.  
  
Solo Nakuru, Touya y Yukito salieron a despedirlos, el padre de Sakura se quedo adentro.  
  
_Nos vemos Tomoyo- Touya aun la trataba con el mismo extraño cariño al igual como lo hacia con Sakura  
  
_Adiós, nos vemos Touya, Nakuru, Yukito-  
  
Yukito asintió y Nakuru alzo la mano hacia el cielo mientras la movía de un lado a otro en forma de despedida  
  
_¡¡Mándenos una postal de Kyoto sí?, saludos a la pequeña Sakura!!-Nakuru volvía a ser la misma y mientras los jóvenes se alejaban se apego a Touya, este la miraba dulcemente y la atrajo más hacia si.  
  
++++K.T.AND.M.K++++  
Shaoran miraba preocupado por la ventana, estaba anocheciendo, Sakura no había ido a la casa todo el día anterior, ni siquiera lo había llamado por teléfono, eso era extraño.  
  
El día de la cena se había ido sin despedirse, la cena había marchado muy bien hasta que a Mei Ling se le ocurrió preguntar por Daidouji, no era la primera vez en la cena que Mei hacia un comentario nada agradable ni mucho menos prudente, pero fue cuando pregunto esto último, cuando Shaoran decidió hablar con ella, le tiro su café accidentalmente, ella se dirigió al cuarto a limpiarse, empezó a regañarla, si seguía así Sakura no tardaría en darse cuenta de que no era Hen; cuando salieron del cuarto Sakura ya no estaba, se había marchado.  
  
Esto lo había preocupado bastante, pero Mei Ling lo había tranquilizado.  
  
-Seguro tenía algo que hacer, no te preocupes primito, estará bien. Es una chica fuerte, no creo que nada malo le pase.-  
  
Pero pronto pasarían dos días desde su partida tan repentina, y algo le decía que tenía que ir corriendo a buscarla, después de todo habían quedado de ir a patinar este día y Sakura no había asistido y eso a ella siempre le había gustado patinar.  
  
Shaoran no pudo más, le dejo una nota a Mei quien se bañaba para ese entonces y salió corriendo hacía el apartamento de Sakura había algo que lo inquietaba demasiado.  
  
Subió aprisa al carro y aunque nunca había ido a la casa de Sakura con sólo saber su dirección y el deseo de encontrarla llego en un dos por tres, bajo rápidamente del carro, ya había anochecido y no se veía luz en lo que debía de ser el apartamento de ella, no le fue difícil entrar un vecino entraba en ese momento y Shaoran alcanzo a sujetar la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara.  
  
Su corazón empezó a latir más a prisa conforme subía por las escaleras, las había preferido al ascensor, al fin estaba ahí en frente de su puerta, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar que la puerta estaba entreabierta, entro sigilosamente, lo más calmado que pudo y en retaguardia, pero su corazón era todo un caos y si ¿alguien hubiera entrado a la fuerza? Y ¿si alguien le había echo algo a Sakura? Jamás se lo perdonaría...  
  
Una imagen escalofriante interrumpió sus pensamientos, ahí frente a la puerta se encontraba una muchacha sollozando sujetando sus rodillas contra su cuerpo, como si fueran su única protección contra el mundo, las ventanas abiertas, hacían que el aire cruel y frió revolviera el pelo de la pobre muchacha. Shaoran sintió alivio y al mismo tiempo mucho miedo ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que Sakura estuviera de ese modo?  
  
Se acerco lentamente tomó una de sus delicadas manos, la muchacha miro aterrada a Shaoran, pero al mirar sus ojos y reconocerlo todo temor se esfumo, Shaoran le extendió la otra mano y Sakura la sujeto fuertemente, se levanto con la ayuda de Shaoran y este la abrazo tiernamente  
  
-Hen, fue terrible, el estaba aquí y luego me hablo de alguien más, de El Hen, de El... y después se fue, se fue y yo no pude hacer nada, ¡Nada!, como no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, ¿porque? Hen ¡No entiendo nada!...-  
  
Sakura no pudo decir más volvió a llorar, a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, la verdad no entendía nada, no sabía nada, no quería nada, no creía en nada...  
  
Shaoran la miro enternecido, así que era por William, él había regresado y se había marchado ya, ¿que le habría dicho?, ¿se habría ido para siempre?, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Shaoran, ¿había ganado? ¿Pero quien era El?... Shaoran volvió de sus pensamientos de victoria, Sakura lloraba, lloraba con tanta desesperación que a él mismo le dolía, la abrazo más fuerte en símbolo de protección, tenía que hacer algo para aliviar ese dolor, algo...  
  
Le dijo tiernamente mientras la separaba de él  
  
-Ya Sakura, ya todo paso, no te preocupes, Pase lo que pase todo estará bien, ¿no es así? Te lo prometo-  
  
Limpio cuidadosamente sus mejillas, y después la beso, la beso muy tiernamente, cálidamente, queriéndole expresar con ese beso el gran amor que sentía hacia ella, aquel amor infantil que estas últimas semanas se había convertido en un gran amor, en el verdadero amor.  
  
Shaoran se asusto, Sakura estaba ardiendo, tenía fiebre, interrumpió ese cálido beso.  
  
-Si Shaoran todo estará bien- dijo Sakura en un último suspiro, cayendo después inconsciente.  
  
Shaoran quedo pasmado de la impresión, ¿acaso Sakura se habría dado cuenta de quien era? No eso era imposible, estaba delirando, lo mejor sería llevarla a casa rápidamente y llamar a un doctor, la fiebre podría aumentar.  
  
La cargo delicadamente en sus brazos y bajo de nuevo por las escaleras hacía su auto, el camino fue silencioso, había acostado a Sakura en el asiento trasero de su auto y había llamado al médico diciéndole que era urgente que se presentara en su casa, no tardaron mucho en llegar. Afortunadamente el médico también vivía cerca de su casa y había llegado a los 5 minutos.  
  
Había recetado reposo y cuidados especiales, más que otra cosa, había también dejado unos cuantos medicamentos  
  
-Sólo para esta noche, no más, esperemos que se le baje la fiebre, de lo contrario lo mejor será llevarla al hospital, ahí la cuidaran mejor, pero si baja sólo cómprele los siguientes medicamentos y déselos cada 6 horas, esperemos que la señorita sea fuerte-  
  
-Muchísimas gracias doctor, mi prima lo acompañara a la puerta, ella le pagara sus servicios-  
  
Fue una noche muy agitada para Shaoran, Sakura no dejó de delirar sino hasta las 2 de la madrugada, la fiebre había bajado, Shaoran se acostó en la sala y a las 8 de la mañana despertó alarmado, fue a ver a Sakura, Mei se había quedado cuidándola cuando él se había ido, la fiebre había desaparecido  
  
-Lo mejor será que te vallas a dormir, yo me quedare cuidándola-  
  
Mei Ling asintió y se retiro a dormir.  
  
A las 3 de la tarde Shaoran había salido por los medicamentos, Sakura seguía dormida al igual que Mei Ling.  
  
Sakura se despertó cuando una delicada brisa movió su hermosa cabellera, se sentía muy bien, recordaba todo a la perfección, aunque seguía teniendo dudas acerca de sus sentimientos, estaba tranquila, respiro profundamente y sonrió; Se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz sabía a quien amaba... a Hen. Se paro de la cama, se dedico a observar el cuarto de Hen, después de todo, se dice que viendo el cuarto de un chico se puede saber mucho de él.  
  
Había libros por aquí y libros por haya, una ventana daba hacía un amplio balcón, un ordenado escritorio y un amplio closet con las puertas abiertas, Sakura se acerco a oler la esencia de Hen, aquella que había en su ropa, volteo hacía el espejo que había a lado del escritorio, Sakura traía puesta una camisa de Hen, por eso se sentía tan bien, volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez la sonrisa fue acompañada por pequeñas risitas. Sakura pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, se sereno de nuevo y se dirigió al otro lado del cuarto donde se encontraban varias repisas llenas de ositos de peluche, chucherías, más libros, curiosidades, retratos de familia, etc. Sakura comenzó a tocar delicadamente cada uno de estos objetos, quería recordar cada detalle que le describiera a Hen, Sakura siguió explorando las repisas hasta que en un lugar apartado, alejado, como protegido de todo el mundo Sakura encontró un retrato...  
  
Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron, su corazón empezó a latir enérgicamente...  
  
Para la persona que más amo en todo el mundo. Cada vez que la veas recuerda que habrá una sonrisa de amor para ti, una que nunca se extinguirá Con cariño Sakura.  
  
Sakura quedo petrificada... Esa foto... Ella se la había dado a El... a Shaoran.  
  
Sakura tomó cuidadosamente el retrato que estaba finamente enmarcado y cubierto por un cristal muy fino, casi imperceptible, Hen no podría tener esa foto, ¿para que la querría el? Una lagrima resbalo por el rostro de Sakura.  
  
-Esto, debe de ser un mal entendido, esperare a que llegue Hen, el me lo explicara todo-  
  
La cabeza de Sakura empezó a dar vueltas, de repente recordó... ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? Eran idénticos. Recordó la noche anterior -Pase lo que pase todo estará bien- Otra lagrima descendió del rostro de Sakura y fue a dar al retrato el cual la chica miraba tristemente. Era una lonita, una completa tonta.  
  
Sakura había caminado hacía la puerta mientras millones de pensamientos la acercaban más y más a la realidad.  
  
Se oyeron pasos que se acercaban, una llave que era introducida a la cerradura, un clic y la puerta se abrió dando paso a un joven de ojos marrones que se veía preocupado y al mismo tiempo feliz, que quedo estupefacto al ver a la joven, ahí llorando silenciosamente, como quien no quiere creer algo, pero su susto fue peor cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que la chica traía en la mano. Solo atino a decir:  
  
_Lo siento, yo no quise...- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas  
  
La muchacha lo había volteado a ver directamente hacía los ojos y entre sollozos le había preguntado:  
  
_ ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿¡¡¡¡Por que me hiciste esto a mi!!!!!!!?  
  
_Lo siento, tenía mucho miedo a perderte, le temía a tu rechazo, a que no me aceparas por quien en realidad yo era-  
  
_ ¡Basta!, no puedo seguir escuchándote, me mentiste, me engañaste, usaste mis sentimientos y todo porque, por que tenías miedo de perderme, Shaoran yo habría dado mi alma al diablo por tenerte a mi lado, no sabes cuantas noches llore añorando tu regreso y detestando tu ausencia y tu partida, esperando que todo esto hubiera sido una pesadilla. Pero es inútil... ya todo es inútil... ya no vale la pena nada... ni siquiera este amor... que por ti siento. -  
  
Sakura dejo caer al suelo el retrato, este se hizo añicos. Salió corriendo, todo había terminado, absolutamente todo...  
  
Shaoran quedo estupefacto, por que todo tenía que ser de esa manera, que cruel era el destino con él, con su corazón, con Sakura, su razón de vivir. Se quedo mirando el retrato, la había perdido y esta vez para siempre...  
  
++++K.T.AND.M.K++++  
  
No sabia cuanto había corrido pero se detuvo en un parque bien alejado del centro de la ciudad. Sus pensamientos estaban en lo ocurrido durante estos últimos días, en los últimos momentos.la traición que ella creía a verle hecho a Shaoran no había sido su culpa.era solo su amor la que la llamaba a corresponder a los besos de Hen., no era Shaoran.¡¡El la había engañado!! Sentía que no podía respirar, su dolor era tan grande que se sentía desvanecer y las palabras de William aun llenaban sus oídos mientras su mente se confundía aun más.  
  
Llego hasta lo mas adentro del parque, donde se encontraba el pequeño lago y junto a el un gran árbol donde se podía ver la luna llena en su máximo esplendor.tan parecido a Tomoeda.  
  
Se quedo ahí quieta, mirando a algún lugar, recordando su niñez, su amor, lo único que creía puro en su vida, ese amor infantil había sido contaminado con mentiras, engaños y dolor.mucho dolor.  
  
Una melodía llego a sus oídos, alguien estaba cantando.alzo la vista y en lo más alto de aquel árbol había un chico, un chico de cabello negro y una profunda mirada serena.  
  
_Es hermosa. ¿no es así?-murmuro el misterioso joven con una sonrisa que produjo un escalofrió en Sakura.  
  
Ella reacción a su voz, era como un llamado hacia su propia conciencia.  
  
_ ¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto sin siquiera pensarlo  
  
_ ¿No lo sabes?... ¿No lo recuerdas, verdad?-Su voz eran susurros para Sakura, de pronto escuchaba su voz lejana y unas imágenes cursaron su cabeza.  
  
Veía un lago y en el medio un hermoso árbol de cerezo, había una joven junto con un muchacho, solo escuchaba la voz de el y el silencio de la muchacha a sus palabras.  
  
"Es hermosa la vista que aun podemos presenciar.pero las tinieblas pronto acabaran con todo lo que alguna vez pudo seguir siendo verdadero, los sueños mueren con las palabras de los humanos"  
  
Volvió a la realidad y vio al joven frente a frente, el había bajado y ahora la observaba fijamente.  
  
_ ¿Por que? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Yo.yo creí que lo nuestro era para siempre.Tu prometiste la eternidad y la rompiste con una mirada-Aquel joven dijo estas palabras con una mirada fría y su tono lleno de dolor  
  
_Yo no quise.él.yo debía.-Sakura no sabia ni lo que decía, no siquiera quien era aquel muchacho y porque le decía todo aquello tan incomprensible.que respondía como si lo supiera.  
  
El joven se acerco más a ella, tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las suyas.  
  
_Ya nada es igual.nada.pero su hechizo no funciono.te lo dije mi querida Sisay, guarda la eternidad para mi porque cuando cierres tus ojos el pasado volverá a renacer con una sola presencia.tan solo espera  
  
Tomo su mano y la beso, como una leve caricia y luego desapareció.  
  
La mirada de Sakura se nublo nuevamente y respondió a aquellas últimas palabras dichas por ese chico:  
  
_La muerte y el amor nunca deben estar unidos por un sentimiento. ¿que no lo comprendes?, porque.porque no permaneciste en el pasado.-Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer, había perdido el conocimiento pero se había abierto una ventana a sus recuerdos, un pasado que no sabia que tenia, una oportunidad junto con una eternidad olvida en un abismo donde solo se escuchaba el silencio.  
  
"Los sueños y aquellas promesas eran solo ilusiones y palabras, sin una prueba de amor.la vida muere a tu alrededor, una responsabilidad y un equilibrio corrompidos por el amor hacia la muerte, por sentir algo por la eternidad muerta en un poder invocado, una misión olvidada.la sangre derramada de algo que amaste, de algo que nunca debiste sentir ¿Sientes el dolor ahora? ¿Sentiste su dolor en aquel momento? Ya es tarde.ya no hay vuelta atrás"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Las Notas de Megumi:  
  
¡¡Hola a todos!! Hace mucho que no nos leíamos ¿verdad? Bueno aquí les traemos el capitulo 8. Se que no era lo que esperaban, quizás algunos estén decepcionados pero tuvimos Kaori y yo muchos problemas y diferencias que ya arreglamos (por suerte -_-) y ahora de nuevo estamos en campaña para el capitulo 9 aunque no se lo esperen pronto ^^U XDD  
  
Como están viendo hay cosas que se están complicando y muy pronto van a aparecer muchas personas que podrían arruinar lo que todos nuestros protagonistas ven como realidad y si creían que este fic ya estaba llegando al final, se equivocaron porque estos 8 Capitulos son tan solo el principio jijijij así que solo esperen.  
  
Le mando muchos saludos a tod@s los que nos han apoyado y han dejado sus reviews ^^ y todas las partes que escribí van dedicadas a Alice que me escucho y pudo darme buenos consejos y a mi eterna y querida amiga Rei Li, no sabes cuanto me gustaría que todo mejorara para ti y que fueras tan feliz como antes ¡¡Te quiero mucho amiga!!  
  
Bueno, bueno ya ¬¬ dejan de tirarme cosas si ya me voy pero antes de verdad quisiera que me mandaran sus opiniones a: Dark_megumi@hotmail.com necesito que me den ideas de lo que estamos haciendo mal, ya he recibido algunas cosas y de verdad quisiera hacer lo posible por mejorarlas ^^  
  
Nos vemos muy pronto ^__^  
  
Megumi Kanzaki S.  
  
Breves notitas de Kaori: Y bueno aquí esta por fin el capitulo 8 después de demasiado retraso y demasiados problemas técnicos, creo que no tengo nada mas que decir salvo que ojalá les guste mucho este capitulo y bueno si no le entienden a algo pregúntenle a las autoras. XDD Bueno como sea, no me tiren de a loca, saludos a todas mi amigochas que por fin están leyendo el fic y un agradecimiento especial a Megumi y bueno creo que otro también especial a los que dejaron reviews. Me pongo a gritar como histérica cada vez que hay uno nuevo ^^ bueno me paso a retirar se supone las notas deberían ser breves. Sayonara A por cierto mi mail es kaori_tsukiyume@hotmail.com , a lo mejor no les caigo tan bien como Megumi, pero que les cuesta escribir un saludito. Soy una persona antisocial compréndanme T-T 


	9. Felicidad truncada: “El pasado sólo amen...

Recuerdos de un Pasado eterno

Capitulo 9: Felicidad truncada: "El pasado sólo amenaza nuestro presente"

**Tomoyo sonrió. Tenía los ojos cerrados, después de todo se suponía que estaba dormida. Él acariciaba su espalda suavemente, un solo pensamiento atravesaba por la mente de los dos:**

"Tres días de inmensa felicidad, desde que habían llegado a Kyoto todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, nada los podía hacer más felices, nada podría truncar esa felicidad que sentían ahora estando juntos los dos, gracias al Amor que sentían, Gracias a Su Amor". . . 

**++++++K.T.AND.M.K++++**

Habían llegado la misma noche en que se habían despedido de los Kinomoto,  decidieron hospedarse en un hotel para pasar esa noche, diferentes cuartos claro está, "lamentablemente"  Tomoyo había decidido ir al cuarto de Eriol a media noche, no podía conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente verían donde vivirían, puesto que en el camino acordaron quedarse en Kyoto hasta saber algo de Sakura.

Al despertarse Tomoyo a la mañana siguiente, Eriol se encontraba hablando por teléfono, Tomoyo se paro y se dirigió el baño, le hacía falta  un buen baño, al salir de este Eriol le sonreía sentado en la mesita ya desayunando, ella observo que su platillo favorito ya la esperaba frente al lugar de Eriol; decidió sentarse.

-Ya esta todo arreglado, un departamento amueblado con dos recamaras, en uno de los mejores lugares para vivir en Kyoto, con todos los servicios.-

Tomoyo se había quedado estupefacta, devolviendo el tenedor que proponía llevarse a la boca, tan rápido estaba todo ya listo

-Ya veo querías dos departamentos diferentes, sólo hago otra llamada y todo listo- 

Eriol se había desilusionado un poco al ver la reacción de Tomoyo, pero últimamente era muy precipitado en sus observaciones, tanto había sido así, que no había observado bien los gestos de Tomoyo

Tomoyo por fin habló:

-Creo que no me has dejado dar mi opinión para ninguna de las decisiones que has tomado en todo el día Hiragizawa y eso incluye el desayuno, pero como todas las decisiones que sueles tomar son simplemente perfectas- Tomoyo sonrió y continuó su rico desayuno.

Eriol había dado un suspiro, primero se había desilusionado. Ahora todo volvía a ser perfecto.

Habían ido ese mismo día a ver el departamento y se habían instalado ese mismo día, para después ir de compras, ninguno de los dos llevaba mucho equipaje, habían dejado muchas cosas en Tomoeda y bueno la verdad es que Tomoyo se excusó diciendo que nada que ver la moda de Alemania con la de Japón 

El segundo día había sido mucho menos agitado  ambos se habían dormido bastante tarde y se la habían pasada en el departamento. Tomoyo dando toques muy suyos al departamento con cosas que había comprado el día anterior y Eriol leyendo los instructivos de todos los aparatejos modernos que tenía el departamento japonés.

En la tarde ya sabiendo usar Eriol el televisor habían visto películas y estuvieron hablando de todo y de nada, se habían apapachado mutuamente, habían organizado el tour del día siguiente e incluso se habían peleado cuando Eriol había insistido en buscar a Sakura  al día siguiente y Tomoyo había intentado convencerlo de nuevo como aquella vez con los Kinomoto de aplazar lo más posible todo aquello a lo cual Eriol no había accedido esta vez, por más que Tomoyo lo intentase.

A Eriol esto le había salido bastante caro puesto que Tomoyo se había ido a su cuarto sin acabar de ver la película, sin despedirse, sin cenar con él, en fin sin su compañía 

Eriol  estaba enfurecido, no cedería a los berrinches de la niña Tomoyo, había terminado de ver la película, había cenado y antes de irse a dormir un poco más calmado ya apunto de ceder se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo se había encerrado, al intentar de nuevo abrir la puerta, Tomoyo se había dado cuenta, por lo que había prendido el radio y le había subido todo el volumen.

Esto había enfurecido nuevamente a Eriol quien se dirigió a su cuarto, azotando la puerta. Esto último también le había molestado a Tomoyo, por lo que no había apagado la música, sino hasta pasada la media noche. Eriol no pudo dormir ni cuando Tomoyo apagó el radió, accedió después de 15 minutos de meditarlo y fue al cuarto de Tomoyo esta vez empleando la magia para abrir la puerta, ella seguía despierta, se veía tan linda enojada, viendo al techo, abrazando aquel osito que él le había regalado un día anterior. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eriol con el primer paso que este dio. Para correr a darle un abrazo a manera de disculpa y mientras le repartía una generosa dotación de besos por toda la cara y el cuello decía:

-Lo siento, pero es que no pude soportar el hecho de que te me negaras y tengo muchísimo miedo de encontrarlos,  presiento que aunque nos llenara de alegría volverlos a ver, desde el primer momento en el que veamos a alguno de nuestros amigos del pasado nuestra felicidad se esfumara. Se que es ilógico, pero ¡No quiero perderte Eriol te amo demasiado!, perdóname sí, prometo no volver a intentar sobornarte.-

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos amatistas de la chica, ella no dejaba de besarlo. Eriol se sorprendió primero por que la chica se había dado cuenta al instante de su presencia, después de su reacción, por ultimo de sus palabras y sus lágrimas.

La separo de él lentamente, le limpió las lágrimas cuidadosamente y después empezó a besarla tal y como minutos antes lo había hecho ella. 

-Claro Tomoyo estas disculpada, pero no tengas miedo, yo tampoco soportaría perderte, te amo más de lo que te imaginas, además el que venía a pedir disculpas era yo no tu.-

Tomoyo dejó caer el osito de felpa al suelo mientras Eriol la llevaba a la cama y esta correspondía cada vez con más efusividad  a los besos de Eriol. Así fue como dos cuerpos se volvieron a unir gracias al sentimiento del amor, del verdadero Amor.

**++++K.T.AND.M.K++++**

. . . -Ya despierta tontita- susurro Eriol a su oído.

 A si que sabía que estaba despierta, Tomoyo sonrió, se volteo lentamente y le dio un beso a aquel hombre que le había robado el alma.

-Tonta ¿por qué?, por haberme rendido de nuevo ante sus besos joven Hiragizawa, o por amarlo de la manera en que lo amo.

-No, por eso no, deberías saber que cualquiera se rendiría ante mis besos. – 

Tomoyo lo miro un tanto molesta, Eriol le dio un beso en la frente a esta y prosiguió.

-Sabes lo he pensado demasiado, buscaremos el pasado cuando tu quieras, cuando creas que estas preparada,  sólo recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, perdona por haber sido tan  testarudo la noche de ayer.- Eriol volvió a besar a su novia, la cual sólo le sonreía ahí envuelta entre sus brazos. _Nada más  por eso me veré en la necesidad de invitarla a cenar el día de hoy a un hermoso lugar ¿qué opina Srta Daidouji? Espero acepte mis disculpas.

-Me parece una excelente idea lo de la cena, en cuanto a lo de sus testarudez se le perdona, y creo que ya he dado bastantes muestras de que esta perdonado-  Tomoyo se sonrojo después de estas últimas palabras

Eriol  volvió a besarla para después pararse y dirigirse a la puerta:

-Entonces paso por usted a las 8 en punto, me retiro tengo cosas que hacer,  huh, - Eriol se había tropezado, volteo a ver que era lo que había pisado, sonrió cálidamente y se agacho a recoger un lindo osito de felpa.

-Creo señorita, que ayer en la noche se olvido del pobrecito osito  cuando se dispuso a complacerme a mí-

Eriol fue a entregarle el osito a Tomoyo quien lo recibió dándole otro beso a Eriol de gracias, Eriol se resistía a soltar el osito y a dejar de besar a Tomoyo, ella consiguió el osito para después empujar a su apasionado amigo.

-Estaré lista para las 8, Buenas Noches- Tomoyo abrazo fuertemente a su osito, se acurruco y se dispuso a  dormir.

-Buenas Noches.-  Fueron las palabras de Eriol después de apagar la luz y asegurarse de cerrar las ventanas para que el sol no perturbara el sueño de la joven.

Después de un día bastante atareado para ambos Eriol  y Tomoyo salieron de su departamento a las 7:30 de la noche. Eriol había llevado a Tomoyo a cenar a un lugar muy exclusivo y lindo, justo al otro lado de un parque, mas bien escondido en el parque por lo que dejaron el carro bastante lejos del lugar.

La cena transcurrió de lo mas agradable, la comida estuvo exquisita, la compañía también, la música, el ambiente y el lugar hacían la combinación perfecta, todo era perfecto...

**++++K.T.AND.M.K++++**

Shaoran miraba el retrato, como quien no quiere creer que algo ha pasado. Camino hacía el retrato lentamente, recogió de entre los escombros la fotografía y la apretó contra su pecho. Todo había terminado.

Estaba furioso, más que furioso, indignado, decepcionado. Era la segunda vez que la perdía, el destino no podía ser tan injusto con él, ¿Por qué  ahora que había decidido confesarle toda la verdad?, ¿Por qué ahora que iba a confesarle todo el amor que por ella sentía?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Por qué Dios, por que?!!!!!!-  Shaoran levanto la vista por fin, para encontrarse con una muy asustada Mei Ling. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Eso no importaba ahora, ya nada importaba, ni la vida misma, lo había echado todo a perder. Se dirigió a su sofá.

-¿La dejaras partir?, ¿la dejaras irse de nuevo?- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir Mei Ling después de haber visto la mirada tan triste y furiosa de su primo, ¿Acaso todo se volvería a repetir?

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya nada importa, de nuevo me he equivocado, de nuevo esta lejos de mi, ya no vale  la pena luchar, si al final, volveré a perderla.

-¡¡No seas estúpido, ella te ama, tu la amas, si la dejas ir, Dios sabe que es lo que pasara con sus almas, sus vidas y sus corazones!!     Shaoran su destino es estar juntos, ¿no lo entiendes?, llegaste a Kyoto y ¿a quien te encontraste? De los millones de personas que pudiste haberte encontrado, fue a ella a quien encontraste, no seas menso Shaoran, ve por ella, tráela de vuelta y esta vez no te resignes si ella te rechaza.-

Las palabras de Mei Ling habían hecho renacer cierta esperanza en el corazón de Shaoran, en el momento en el que Mei terminó Shaoran se paro y se dirigió a toda prisa hacía la puerta, ella tenía razón no podía permitirse perderla otra vez. 

Salió, corrió. . . ¿a dónde iba?. . . ¿quién sabes?. . . Su corazón lo guiaría.

Mei Ling lo siguió no sabía a donde iba su primo, pero ella estaría con él apoyándolo. 

Corrieron, caminaron sin rumbo alguno, no sabían a donde iban, pero iban. Mei Ling esta exhausta llevaban más de una hora deambulando por las calles, ya no podía seguirle el rumbo a Shaoran, el cual no dejaba de correr, no dejaba...

**+++++K.T.AND.M.K++++**

La cena había terminado decidieron caminar un rato por el parque era un lugar muy lindo, pero después de un rato Tomoyo estaba fatigada. 

-Espérame aquí, yo voy por el auto, no tardo esta muy cerca- fueron las últimas palabras de Eriol.

Tomoyo había asentido y ahí parada se había quedado mirando al cielo, era una noche muy bella.

 De repente un joven había pasado corriendo y había hecho que Tomoyo resbalase, esta se había sorprendido bastante de que el joven no se hubiera detenido ni siquiera a ayudarla, era alto y buen mozo, según los rasgos que Tomoyo había podido observar. Justo en el momento en el que se disponía a pararse por sus propios medios una chica de cabello largo oscuro, se había detenido a ayudarla.

-Lo siento, pero el canto de las aves del paraíso pronto terminara, el final esta escrito todos pereceremos, jamás debimos de haber confiado en ellos- 

A Tomoyo la recorrió un escalofrío y en milésimas de segundo, mientras la joven la ayudaba a pararse una imagen había atravesado su mente, un imagen fugaz pero tan nítida, como un recuerdo, escondido, sí un recuerdo que salía al descubierto para ella. La pregunta era de cuando era aquel recuerdo, de donde. . .

Se encontraba ahí ella, esa joven, su larga cabellera negra, sus alas trasparentes como el vidrio, pero finas  y delgadas como la seda, se movían sin parar, la jovencita, la miraba preocupada, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Se vio a ella, vestía un largo vestido blanco, con un escote en cuadro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, los cuales estaban desnudos, pareciese que no los necesitaba. Una fina cadena de plata en forma de luna sobresalía de su cuello desnudo, su pelo ondulado, estaba salpicado por todas partes, sólo era detenido para no cubrir la cara por una pequeña diadema en la frente con un diamante, ella sonreía, le sonreía a la joven, la cual parecía estarle pidiendo disculpas.  Y ahí brotando de su espalda unas bellas alas, iguales a las de la joven, solo que estas mas radiantes, mas grandes, más espléndidas.

-Mil disculpas, pero es que mi primo lleva prisa, espero lo perdone, seguro que no quiso tirarla y mucho menos, dejarla ahí.-

Tomoyo asintió perturbada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¿qué habían sido esas palabras de aquella muchacha?  Momento ella conocía a esa muchacha, pero ¿de donde, de cuando?

-¿Mei Ling?, ¿Eres tú?-

Mei Ling quedo pasmada, ¿quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué la conocía? Mei Ling observo por unos instantes a la mujer desconocida que acababa de atropellar su primo, haaaaaaaa así que era ella. . . 

-¿¡Daidouji!? ¡No lo puedo creer! pero ¿que haces aquí?, mira que pequeño es el mundo- 

Tomoyo sonrió.

-¡yo tampoco lo creo!, pero ¿dime tú que haces aquí en Kyoto, no deberías estar en Hong Kong?- 

-Sí claro, pero digo primero Sakura y luego tú, ahora quien falta.-

Tomoyo sintió recorrer de nuevo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Sakura. Así que ahora se reunirían todos, si ella estaba aquí lo más seguro era que Shaoran también, Tomoyo sintió miedo, mucho miedo, sabía que un extraño destino les aguardaba a todos.

-¿Sakura? ¿Esta con ustedes?, esperábamos sólo encontrarnos a Sakura y ahora nos los encontramos a ustedes también. Pero perdona mi impertinencia, ¿que fueron aquellas palabras que dijiste cuando me ayudabas a levantarme?-

-Palabras, ¿cuáles palabras?, perdona, pero no se de que me hablas Daidouji, sólo se que cuando me viste te pusiste muy pálida, y mira ya para que yo lo haya notado a estas horas de la noche, enserio te pusiste pálida. En cuanto a lo de Sakura, sí, estaba con nosotros, es un cuento largo de explicar, pero tarde o temprano te lo contare. Shaoran fue el joven que te acaba de tirar iba tras ella, Sakura salió corriendo de casa después de una fuerte impresión y bueno la noche pasada tubo mucha fiebre y que tal si sigue delirando, lo malo es que no la encontramos. ¿Sabes donde vive? Podríamos ir a buscarla a su departamento.-

Tomoyo se sumía mas en sus pensamientos, sentimientos y temores conforme hablaba Mei Ling. Primero las extrañas palabras, después aquella visión y por último Sakura enferma y desaparecida, tenía que avisarle a Eriol para que las ayudara a buscarla ¿qué tal si algo fatal le pasaba a Sakura? Además con él sería más fácil, él con su magia y su presencia la encontraría.

-¿Dónde vive?, sí en el auto traigo la dirección, y bueno si me esperas voy corriendo por el auto, yo creo que sería más fácil y además vengo con un amigo que seguro nos podrá ayudar ¿qué te parece? En seguida vuelvo-

Tomoyo no espero la respuesta de Mei Ling simplemente salió caminando aprisa hacía donde habían dejado el carro, tan aprisa como sus pies se lo permitían.

**++++K.T.AND.M.K++++**

Eriol caminaba lentamente, sabía que era mala idea dejar esperando a Tomoyo tanto tiempo pero la verdad tenía que pensar. Si bien no habían ido a ver a Sakura era porque ella seguía con la idea de no estar preparada ¿preparada para que? Era su amiga de toda la vida…

Se detuvo. Junto al auto vio a un joven de cabello rubio que se le quedo mirando fijamente durante unos instantes. Camino hasta su auto y mientras mas se acercaba, esa cara se le hacia mas conocida, lo mismo le paso a aquel.

_ ¿Hiragizawa? ¿Eriol Hiragizawa?-pregunto el joven no muy seguro

Eriol no sabia como ese joven sabia su nombre hasta que recordó, se parecía tanto…

_ ¿Anthony? ¿Eres Anthony Lee Blanc?-

_Eriol no puedo creer que seas tu, amigo mío-se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo-cuantos años no ¿Cómo has estado eh?

_Bien, bien gracias, pero…no me explico ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón? Crei que aun seguías viviendo en Londres…-Murmuro Eriol aun con la duda si realmente estaba hablando con Anthony o era su simple imaginación

_Bueno sí, vivía pero sabes me costo mucho quedarme ahí…-Su voz sonó triste al decir esto ultimo. Eriol no lo noto.

_ ¿Y como esta Katherine? Hace tanto que no se de ella, bueno desde hace 4 años cuando me llamo por teléfono…espero me haya perdonado-Eriol no sabia porque le había preguntado por Katherine, su ex novia ¿culpa quizás?

Anthony lo miro fríamente, sin poder creer lo que aquel joven de cabello negro le decía.

_No es gracioso Eriol, sabes bien que Katherine murió hace 7 años en aquel accidente-Controlo sus palabras. ¿Era acaso que Eriol aun no asumía la muerte de la hermana de Anthony?

El joven de ojos azules no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿Katherine muerta? Era imposible si hace 4 años ella lo llamo y se juntaron en Paris, era inaudito

_Yo…yo no…-Eriol balbuceaba, no sabia que decir.

_ ¿Aun es difícil para ti? Ella murió de una forma tan triste, cuando le pregunte a tu madre, que en paz descanse, por ti  me dijo que te habías ido, pensé que había sido por eso.

Eriol asintió, que mas podía hacer si ni siquiera sabia que decir. Que Katherine estuviera muerta era absurdo, Completamente absurdo y recordó sus palabras  de hace 4 años: _"Estoy feliz de verte Eriol, aunque ya no puedo decir que sea la misma que conociste…"_

¿Acaso esas palabras no habían sido dichas por ella? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

_Eriol tengo que irme ahora, hoy parte mi avión de regreso a Inglaterra…hace dos años me case, no te pude localizar para decírtelo pero espero que cuando vayas nuevamente para haya te pueda presentar…Katherine estaría feliz de que la fueras a ver…-Anthony le hizo entender que aunque fuera duro tendría que ir a verla a aquel cementerio algún día.

_Si, lo haré-respondió el joven Hiragizawa sin siquiera decirle adiós a su amigo de la niñez.

Eriol tenía la mente en un lió. No concebía lo sucedido ni tampoco cuanto le había afectado aquella noticia ¿Katherine porque? ¿Por que ella muerta?

Escucho una voz, venia de lo alto de un árbol de cerezo.

_Vamos cambia esa cara jajaja, después de todo no es la gran cosa ¿o si?- Aquella voz era la de una hermosa joven de cabellos plateados, y unos  grandes ojos violeta, definitivamente hermosos, vestía con ropa negra muy ajustada y tenia una cruz pequeña en la frente, de su cuello colgaba una cruz muy extraña y en el centro de ella una estrella de 5 puntas. Su mirada era llena de frialdad.

Eriol alzo la vista para verla y al hacerlo quedo más confundido aun…esa mujer…

_ ¿Que no me recuerdas Lead Clow?-le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona-¿o debo decir Eriol Hiragizawa? ¿Como prefiere que le llame al hechicero de la sabiduría?-Sus ultimas palabras eran despectivas, irónicas y al escuchar Eriol lo que decía mas podía recordarla ella. . . pero. . . ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo de un momento a otro podía estar tan confundido? Primero la repentina noticia de la muerte de Katherine y ahora. . . ¿Esa mujer  quien creía había desaparecido siglos atrás? Nada bueno significaba aquello.

_Veo, por la expresión de tu tonta cara que me recuerdas, eso me pone tan feliz y sí, claro que entiendo tu sorpresa-ella desapareció del árbol unos instantes y apareció frente a frente con Eriol.

_Tu no eres Real, no puedes serlo- decía la reencarnación de Clow negándose a aceptar aquello.

_Claro que soy real, después de más de 500 años he vuelto, regrese para reclamar lo que era mío…lo que esa desgraciada me quito

_¡¡Ella no te quito nada!! ¡¡Fue tu culpa lo de esa guerra!!-Eriol ahora recordaba su pasado como Clow, todo ese suceso que Ojala nunca hubiera vuelto a recordar.

_Siempre estuviste de su lado, del lado de una simple basura de Wobnair -le dijo con furia -pero óyeme bien, el concilio ya no esta de su parte, todo se acabo y no hay absolutamente nada que me detenga para conseguir lo que ella me robo. Nada.

_ ¡No harás nada Kaori! No te atrevas a hacerle daño-le grito desafiante

_ ¿Ah, no? Jajaja ¿Y quien se supone que va a detenerme? ¿Tú?- cuando termino de decir esto alzo su mano y ataco a Eriol haciéndolo chocar contra un edificio con sorprendente fuerza -Eres una maldita basura igual que ella, no podrás detenerme, nadie podrá.-

Eriol se levanto lentamente, le costo mucho trabajo ¿desde cuando era ella tan fuerte?

Kaori camino hasta el con paso seguro, era una mujer hermosamente peligrosa y no sabia cual eran sus planes exactamente…bueno además de destruir a la hechicera del cerezo

Ella se acerco a Eriol seductoramente y puso su mano en su mejilla, acariciándola como quien consuela al llorar.

_Sabes que no quiero lastimarte Clow, sólo dime- no quito su mano del rostro de el y esta vez lo apreto hasta hacerlo sangrar-¡¿Dónde diablos esta Sisay?!

_No, no…no te lo diré… maldita-le respondió apenas y sin poder alejarse de ella, su ataque anterior lo había dejado muy lastimado.

_No te conviene para nada tratarme así yo se muy bien como hacerte daño Lead Clow o quien seas ahora, y si no me dices me veré en la penosa necesidad de matar aquella energía pura que comenzó a nacer hace unos cuantos días, ¿te suena algo conocida?-La sonrisa se marco en sus labios y Eriol la miraba con odio, seguía siendo la de antes pero mas cruel aun.

_¡¡No vas a dañar a Tomoyo, ni te atrevas a tocarla Kaori, antes te mato!!- le exclamo en un tono sinuoso, no a gritos, simplemente un tono que denotaba autoridad y furia.

Kaori desvió la vista un instante, aquella mujer se venia acercando. Lo sentía. Que conveniente pensó.

Tomoyo se preguntaba mientras caminaba cada vez más rápido, que era lo que retrasaba tanto a Eriol. La situación le preocupaba ¿Dónde estaría Sakura?  Por la cara de Mei Ling se veía que algo nada agradable había sucedido pero era mejor que estuviera con Eriol para que se lo explicasen todo.

Algo atrajo su atención, sintió una presencia de magia conocida y claro se le hizo extraño ¿ella sintiendo poderes mágicos? Ja, si no tenía ni un solo poder. Era ilógico, era estúpido, pero siguió hacia donde esta "energía" la llevaba. Camino hasta donde se intensificaba esa presencia ¡Era Sakura! Bueno no los sabía precisamente, pero tenía que ser ella.

Camino hasta llegar por un pasaje cubierto de árboles, la vista era hermosa y mas adelante estaba Sakura, con la mirada perdida en aquel paisaje y al parecer susurraba unas palabras desconocidas para Tomoyo

_ ¿…Sakura….?-La llamo y la maestra de cartas se volteo asustada. Esa mirada dejo helada a tomoyo.

_Tú no...., no eres real, pero sin embargo estas aquí siempre a mi lado. . . ¿sabes? las aves del paraíso están muriendo poco a poco ¿fue mi error no? Sí. . .y esto no es más que el comienzo- le decía Sakura dejando a Tomoyo completamente confundida, mucho más que antes y por si fuera poco alarmada, muy alarmada al ver el estado de su amiga.

_" ¿Qué sucede aquí?"-penso. Y de pronto esa frase "el canto de las aves del paraíso pronto terminara" ¿Aves del paraíso? Le sonaba tan lejano pero a la vez tan familiar. . .donde. . . ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?

La ex card captors se acerco a su amiga de la infancia y le acaricio la mejilla con mucho cariño.

_No te preocupes, yo haré que todo vuelva a ser como antes Ellos me ayudara, los hechiceros más fuertes del mundo, no las abandonaran mis queridas ha. . . -y en ese momento se desvaneció en sus brazos. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha fiebre

_Sakura, no te preocupes yo te ayudare iré por Eriol-No podía dejarla sola, pero estaba muy lejos de Mei Ling. La apoyo en un árbol con cuidado, a manera de que descansara y después Salió corriendo en busca de Eriol. la cara de Sakura mostraba dolor y angustia.

Mientras tanto Kaori no entendía el retraso de aquella mujer con magia pura, se suponía que estaba cerca, pero…ese otro poder la había confundido ¿de quien era? ¿De quien?

La vio acercarse por fin, Eriol tenía los ojos cerrados y no la vio venir.

_Vaya Clow por fin, se que me ocultas muchas cosas, pero…si yo no soy feliz, nadie tiene derecho a serlo-y unió sus labios a los de él, ante los ojos atónitos de Tomoyo.

La joven de ojos azules sintió que algo se había roto dentro de ella, ¿algo?, todo. Todo el mundo se le vino encima de un momento a otro, casi pierde el equilibrio y… ¿Quién era esa chica que estaba. . .estaba. . . besando a Eriol?

La reencarnación de Clow estaba consternado…por que Kaori lo había besado…y ahí fue cuando la vio, a la mujer que tanto amaba mirándolo con dolor y en su mirada un fugaz "¿Por qué?" las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Tomoyo mientras Kaori se regocijaba de una sádica felicidad.

La mujer de cabellos plateados se acerco al oído de Eriol y le susurro:

_Comienza preocupándote por eso…Lead Clow jajaja- y se separo de él mientras desaparecía lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tomoyo bajo la vista. Esa mujer se había ido y Eriol la miraba confundido. Sakura era más importante en ese momento, a pesar de todo el dolor que la estaba matando por dentro, Sakura era más importante que gritarle a Eriol y preguntarte quien era esa mujer, que importaba perderlo.  Se contuvo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a correr para ir por Sakura, la llevaría a su casa o a donde fuera necesario y Mei Ling le ayudaría.

_¡¡Tomoyo, espera!! ¡¡No es lo que parece!! ¡¡Todo tiene una explicación coherente!! -pero Eriol grito en vano, Tomoyo estaba muy lejos de poder escucharlo y si lo había escuchado no quería hacerlo.. Se subió al auto y salio detrás de ella.

**++++K.T.AND.M.K++++**

Pasaron 20 minutos, Tomoyo logro llevar apenas a Sakura. Mei Ling estaba sumamente preocupada no solo por Sakura sino por el hecho  de que su primo andaba por ahí quien sabe donde y por la mirada triste de Tomoyo, se había vuelto muy perceptiva y sabia que algo no andaba bien.

_ ¿Tomoyo, estas bien?

_ ¿eh? Sí, sí bien, muy bien-le dio la sonrisa mas fingida que tenia. No la convenció para nada pero Mei Ling no volvió a preguntar.

Un Auto se detuvo y las detuvo, era Eriol.

_ ¡Tomoyo espera!

_ Soy Daidouji sino le molesta.

_Es Hiragizawa-murmuro Mei Ling sin prestar atención a lo dicho por Tomoyo.

Eriol se dio cuenta de que aquella joven de cabello negro llevaba a Sakura cargando.

_ ¿Que le ocurrió?-Eriol pregunto ya completamente vencido a los problemas ¿Qué mas podía pasarle?

_Es una larga historia

Eriol la tomo en sus brazos y la subió al auto, Mei Ling también subió como le dijo Eriol.

Pero Tomoyo no subió, se quedo ahí desviando la vista caprichosamente; él  estaba herido y  esto le dolía mucho a Tomoyo, pero era orgullosa y no permitiría que el viera su aflicción, al fin y al cabo era muy poderoso él solo se las arreglaría.

_Vamos Tomoyo, sube ya es muy tarde-le dijo Eriol casi como mandato aunque no sabia con que cara se lo decía, Kaori tenia la culpa, esa maldita mujer de su pasado y lo peor de todo era que ese pasado no era un asunto  que sólo le incumbiera  a él.

_No lo haré, me iré caminando-lo miro fríamente-ya no tengo nada mas que hablar con usted Hiragizawa.

Tomoyo hablaba en serio y salio corriendo nuevamente. Eriol no pudo detenerla.

_¡¡Maldito sea este día!!-Grito Eriol con furia

Mei Ling no entendía nada, guardo Silencio mientras observaba a Sakura, al parecer la fiebre bajaba un poco, tendría que estar unos días en cama.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, Eriol estaba sangrando y su ropa estaba bastante descuidada.

_ ¿Hiragizawa que te ocurrió? Tu rostro esta sangrando-Eriol pasó la mano por su mejilla…esa desgraciada.

_No es nada Señorita Li-le sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre

_Mei Ling, solo Mei Ling ¿de acuerdo?-Ella volvió a mirar a Sakura- llevémosla a su departamento

_Eriol-sonrió para que tanto formalismo y continuo-Claro, se donde vive…Tomoyo también lo sabe…

_Ya pasara, sea lo que sea mientras ambos se sigan queriendo como siempre-Mei Ling le sonrió ampliamente

Eriol Asintió.

_Espero que así sea de corazón-

**++++K.T.AND.M.K++++**

Shaoran giro la perilla con cuidado y  ya  abierta la puerta entro sigilosamente. No había nadie, absolutamente nadie. Suspiro resignado y triste en medio de la oscuridad de su departamento. Había regresado al igual de cómo había corrido sin rumbo, solo por instinto. Perdió todas las esperanzas cuando se dio cuenta de que Mei Ling ya no lo seguía, en ese entonces había tomado la decisión de regresar al departamento, tal vez Mei la hubiera encontrado y se la hubiera llevado ahí.  Pero eso no había pasado y lo acababa de comprobar.

Esperaría, era todo lo que le quedaba, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento, se sentaría y esperaría tranquilo. Vio su reloj eran las 11.50. Espero y espero, bostezó, miro un rato la sala y volvió a ver su reloj.  ¡Eran las 11:55!  Que lento se pasa el tiempo cuando quieres que pase lento. Suspiro no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados iría a casa de Sakura, a ver si estaba por ahí.

Tomo su chamarra y justo cuando se disponía a salir de su departamento se escucho el teléfono, decidió no contestar, le aterraba la idea de que fueran malas noticias.  La contestadora sonó:

_-Hola por el momento no me encuentro, deja un mensaje despues del susodicho tono. . . .     Tiiii. .  .        _¿Shaoran?, ¿no estas por ahí? Bueno solo quiero decirte que encontramos a Sakura sólo tiene un poco de fiebre, estamos en su casa, ven para acá en cuanto puedas. Nos vemos.-

Shaoran dio un portaso, no comprendía eso de "_estamos", _ pero tenía que ver a Sakura en ese momento. Tan aprisa se fue, que olvido el auto, volvió a correr como la primera vez, sólo que esta vez con un rumbo y una meta, la casa de Sakura.  Cuando se dio cuenta de la barbaridad que había cometido, iba a medio camino así que era mejor no hacer más tiempo, sólo le faltaba cruzar el parque y otras dos cuadras más y estaría ya en casa de Sakura;  Mientras Shaoran divagaba  en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que se tropezó con una jovencita,  que corría llorando sin fijarse también.

Para suerte de ambos, los dos callerón al suelo, Shaoran se paro rápidamente, un poco alarmado porque la chica estaba llorando y quizá se hubiera fracturado. Le tendió la mano algo apenado, pero muy cortésmente, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en las palabras más adecuadas para disculparse.

-Mil disculpas señorita, pero es que iba pensando en cosas y...- Shaoran se quedo sin habla al ver a la jovencita a la quien se dirigía.

-No importa Li, tan siquiera ahora te disculpaste, pero porque me hablas con tantos formalismos, Tomoyo, si?, por favor. ¿O que acaso ya no me recuerdas?_ Tomoyo se limpió las pocas lagrimillas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, no podía creer que estuviera ahí su mejor amigo de la infancia. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Shaoran seguía sin palabras ¿Tomoyo? ¿Que estaba haciendo ahí? Claro  que la recordaba, Tomoyo la chica que lo apoyo tanto hace tantos años para declararle sus sentimientos a Sakura y no sólo en ese momento sino cuando se fue a Hong Kong, cuando tubo problemas, ella siempre lo apoyaba, era su amiga, su mejor amiga. Daidouji la joven de la que no volvió a saber nada después de haber sido grandes amigos hasta los 16 años, una amistad gracias a cartas que se interrumpieron de un momento a otro. Era una locura que estuviera ahí. Pero realmente le alegraba verla.

-Veo que no me recuerdas Li, sabes no me extraña, yo intente olvidarlos a todos, pero veo que me olvidaron ustedes primero, mi nombre es. . .- Tomoyo fue interrumpida

- Daidouji, Daidouji  Tomoyo ¿no?, mi mejor amiga o bueno yo al menos eso creía-Shaoran sonrió. 

De los ojos de Tomoyo empezaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimitas de felicidad y abrazo muy fuertemente al muchacho de ojos marrones, el cual le correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias, Gracias por no olvidarte de mi. Te extrañe muchísimo y claro que somos los mejores amigos, pero que tonta soy, que tonta fui.  ¿Sabes? Te debo una disculpa, no debí  suspender mis cartas, Oh pero una gran disculpa Shaoran. Pero lo bueno es que estas aquí, todos estamos juntos de nuevo ¿no?, espera a que Sakura te vea de seguro se va a poner feliz.- Tomoyo soltó a su amigo y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Shaoran sintió un vuelco en el corazón. 

-Sakura, ¿cómo esta ella?, Tomoyo tú la encontraste verdad, tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar al departamento- Un tono de alarma se oía en las palabras de Shaoran, por un momento había olvidado a Sakura.

-Tranquilo Shaoran, por lo que veo ya la has visto, pues claro Mei Ling la estaba buscando, tranquilízate ¿si?, ella esta bien, sólo tenía un poco de fiebre yo creo que con los cuidados de Mei Ling bastara, mañana estará muy feliz, tenemos tantas cosas de que platicar, aunque. . . -  Tomoyo recordó a Eriol. Él la había traicionado, Él la había destrozado. Nuevas lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro.

A Shaoran lo habían tranquilizado al principio las palabras de Tomoyo, estaba bien, sana y salva en su casa y a cargo de Mei Ling, pero que eran esas lagrimas que empezaban a correr por el rostro de Daidouji.

-Aunque que, Tomoyo ¿que te pasa?, ¿sucede algo malo?-

-No, no. No te preocupes ¿vale?, es sólo que me alegra mucho verte, espero que te sepas el camino hacía casa de Sakura, porque veras creo que llevo un buen rato perdida y  no conozco Kyoto en lo absoluto-

Shaoran sonrió.

-Claro que me lo se, pero es un largo camino sabes, espero que en el trayecto me cuentes que es lo que te sucede, por que ya no soy tan tonto como para tragarme el cuento de que no te sucede nada. Pensé que entre nosotros no había secretos.-

Tomoyo sonrió, valla que había cambiado Shaoran su amigo aquel al que le llego a contar casi todo lo que sentía en aquellas cartas que por 5 años se habían mandado.

-Pues caminemos, que ya es bastante noche y yo quiero llegar a cuidar a Sakura. Veo que no te puedo engañar fácilmente Shaoran, y bueno tienes razón los secretos habían desaparecido desde hace tiempo, sólo espero se lo bastante fuerte como para evocarlo todo-

Caminaron uno al lado del otro Shaoran escuchando. Tomoyo  le contó como había decidido marcharse junto con su madre a Alemania a  la muerte de su padre. Como había decidido olvidarse de todos los recuerdos hermosos de Japón para no recordarlos con nostalgia. Le contó como Alexander había llegado a iluminar su vida y como Eriol le había enseñado el verdadero amor y como los dos juntos habían construido un mundo nuevo con el pasado y el presente para ellos dos. Pero. . .

-Fui a buscarlo, deje a Mei sola, a Eriol le daría gusto ver a Sakura, yo pienso que tenía muchas ganas de verla, vi a Sakura ahí entre los árboles, bueno  la  sentí , si te soy sincera, la recargue cuidadosamente en el árbol y lo vi, ahí con aquella mujer besándolo y él sin negarse, ¡sin importarle nada!- La voz de Tomoyo había empezado a sonar cortada y tenía la cabeza gacha, empezaba de nuevo a llorar- Nada de lo que habíamos construido en el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos le importo.- Tomoyo se limpió unas lagrimillas que caían por su rostro-   Pero. . . fui fuerte ¿sabes? Y no le demostré que todo se me vino abajo en el momento en el que él decidió besar a esa mujer. Decidí que Sakura era más importante en ese momento y me fui, pero él no hizo nada para detenerme ¡¡¡¡Nada!!!! – Tomoyo comenzó a llorar más fuerte, amargamente, se sentía tan desprotegida, tan miserable.

Shaoran se detuvo y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga. Esta comenzó a llorar más fuerte en los brazos de su amigo.

-Sabes no creo que Eriol en verdad quisiera besar a esa mujer. Ya veras que las cosas se arreglan, por lo que me contaste se ve que el te quiere mucho. Además si te soy sincero a menudo los hombres hacemos cosas por la mujer  que amamos y no nos damos cuenta de las consecuencias de nuestros actos, muchas veces estas cosas son algo estúpidas si me permites decirlo.-

Tomoyo volteo a mirar a los ojos a Shaoran mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas que estaba dispuesta a derramar por esa noche.

-¿En serio crees eso? Pero y si en verdad nunca le importe.-

-Lo dudo mucho, pero si llegara a ser así te juro que sería el primero en darle su merecido-

Tomoyo soltó una risita. Y se separo de su amigo.

-Gracias Shaoran no sabes lo que no hubiera hecho sin ti.-

-En primera creo que nunca hubieras llegado a casa de Sakura y en segunda estoy seguro de que estarías llorando por todo el parque-

Siguieron caminando  en silencio, poco después salieron del parque. Tomoyo decidió romper el extraño silencio.

-¿Todavía la quieres verdad?, y me encantaría saber Shaoran Li que cosa hiciste de la que no fuiste capas de darte cuenta de las consecuencias.-

Shaoran casi se cae ante el comentario, entonces había sido muy obvio con el comentario que hace unos minutos acababa de hacer.

-Sí la amo Tomoyo y mas que nunca. Creo que sí te lo contare, pero será en otra ocasión puesto que ya llegamos-

Tomoyo vio ante si un edificio muy bonito, de fachada sencilla pero se veía bastante espacioso.

Shaoran sonrió, desde que se había tropezado con Tomoyo había sentido una gran sensación de tranquilidad y aunque seguía muy triste por la estupidez que había cometido, porque ahora sabía que había sido una babosada. Estaba más tranquilo. Seguía teniendo unas ganas incontrolables de ver a Sakura, pero fue paciente, su mejor amiga estaba ahí, seguro los ayudaría, ella entendería, bueno al menos Shaoran creía eso y por el momento nadie podía quitarle el ligero sentimiento de tranquilidad que tenía en el alma.  El presentimiento de que algunas cosas pronto mejorarían, pero en el fondo también presentía que muchos problemas estaban por comenzar.

Tocaron y se abrió la puerta en seguida, esperaron el elevador en silencio. Y cuando por fin subieron a el. A ambos les llego un sentimiento extraño de alegría y tristeza, las personas a las que ambos amaban estaban al final del trayecto del elevador, pero ninguna de estas personas los recibiría con los brazos abiertos. No por el momento, ahora estaban completamente alejados de estas personas.

Llegaron y Mei Ling les abrió la puerta ambos preguntaron al mismo instante como estaba Sakura.

-Tranquilos…,pero para su mayor tranquilidad, la fiebre ha bajado completamente, sólo esta cansada, debió de haber corrido demasiado esta noche. Pero pasen no se queden paradotes ahí- Mei Ling los dejó pasar mientras sonreía estaba mucho más tranquila. Había llegado su primo y Tomoyo con él. Ya era tarde y realmente había estado muy preocupada al ver que ninguno de los dos había llegado después de una hora. - ¿cómo es que llegaron juntos?.-

-A pues veras, lo que  pasa es que recibí tu mensaje y salí corriendo para acá y bueno en el camino me tropecé  con una muchacha algo atolondrada y bueno resulta que yo la conocía estaba algo perdida y bueno decidí guiarla a su destino- Shaoran sonrió ante la mirada asesina que le había lanzado Tomoyo cuando le dijo atolondrada. 

Llegaron a la sala; Eriol se encontraba mirando por la ventana. Volteo en el momento en que los oyó llegar. Cruzo a zancadas la sala y se paro justo en frente de Tomoyo.

-Me tenías bastante preocupado, ¿cómo se te ocurre irte corriendo a media noche hacía el parque? Además te habías dado cuenta de mi estado y   por eso lo hiciste. Si te hubieras subido al auto como te lo dije no te hubieras perdido. Gracias a Dios que nada te paso y estas aquí.- Eriol sonrió realmente había estado preocupado.

Tomoyo se quedo pasmada con el regaño. Mientras Mei Ling y Shaoran se divertían ante la escena, pareciera que un padre amoroso estuviera regañando a la hija que llega tarde a la casa por algún contratiempo.

-¿Preocupado?, discúlpeme si no lo entiendo, pero creo que usted no debería estar en lo más mínimo preocupado por mi joven Hiraguizawa, así que le agradezco las molestias y los formalismos, pero para la próxima evítelos ¿quiere?. Ahora si me permite estoy algo cansada- Tomoyo dijo estas palabras empleando el tono más frío e indiferente que tenía.

Eriol sintió como si un cubo de agua helada le hubiera caído de repente al oír las palabras de Tomoyo. Había estado tan preocupado con el echo de que se había puesto a correr a la mitad de la noche, que había olvidado el motivo. Trago saliva lo más tranquilamente que pudo y le abrió el paso a Tomoyo. No era el momento para ponerse a discutir sobre esos asuntos.

-Gracias por traerla, se lo agradecemos muchísimo- Eriol quedo estupefacto cuando vio a quien se dirigía le había prestado tan poca atención al personaje, que no se había dado cuenta de quien era.

-Vaya que te tiene loco ¿no es así? Hiraquizawa- Fue el comentario que atino a decir Shaoran.

-Y bastante diría yo, pero es mejor que no hables de esas cosas mi estimado descendiente, no creo que tu estés mejor que yo.- Eriol sonrió. –¿Te molestaría ser menos formal? ,Eriol ¿de acuerdo? Ese es mi nombre-

Shaoran se había sonrojado ante el penúltimo comentario. 

-Claro Eriol a mí también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo- Se dieron la mano y un afectuoso abrazo. Y se dirigieron a los sofas.

-¿creo que nos deben una pequeña explicación, ¿no es así?- Fueron las palabras que salieron de Eriol al momento de sentarse sin esperar a que sus viejos amigos pudieran sentarse.

Estos se miraron espantados, pero decidieron hablar con la verdad.

-Nada más esperamos a Tomoyo vale?, fue a ver a Sakura- Mei Ling se sentó en un sofa enfrente del de Eriol.

Shaoran prefirió quedarse de pie, aunque estaba muy cansado, estaba también muy nervioso.  Tomoyo cerro la puerta del cuarto de Sakura con cuidado y se dirigió a la sala.

-¡¡Duerme como un ángel !!- tomoyo sonrió al ver la escena que representaban sus amigos. Las explicaciones estaban por comenzar. –Gracias por esperarme- y se fue a sentar al sofá más alejado de Eriol que había para descontento de este.

Mei Ling fue la que comenzó a hablar y parecía que todo había sido practicado antes porque Shaoran sabía exactamente cuando adentrarse en la conversación y cuando quedarse callado para que Mei Ling prosiguiera.

Tomoyo y Eriol escucharon atentamente toda la historia desde que la familia de Shaoran había decidido, por consejo de Mei Ling, mandarlo de viaje, hasta el momento justo en el que Sakura había salido corriendo del departamento de Shaoran. Claro que habían omitido ciertos detalles, en especial la última conversación de Sakura con Shaoran, además de que no estaban seguros de porque la vez que Shaoran había buscado a Sakura, ella estaba tan triste y decaida.

Después de una hora aproximadamente  Shaoran y Mei Ling habían conseguido convencer con una versión sin detalles a sus queridos amigos, los cuales no quedaron muy satisfechos, pero todos estaban agotados y decidieron que era hora de partir.

Shaoran fue el primero en irse después de despedirse de Eriol y Tomoyo y decirle a Mei Ling que no se tardara estaría esperando a un taxi. Eriol intento hablar con Tomoyo, pero esta se rehusó argumentando que no podía dejar a Sakura sola.

-Entonces hablaremos luego, creo que ha habido un mal entendido. Mañana en la mañana te traeré ropa. Buenas noches.- Eriol se acerco para darle un beso a Tomoyo pero esta sólo dejo que se lo diera en la mejilla.

-Gracias y Buenas Noches- Fueron las palabras de indiferencia de Tomoyo. Claro que se estaba muriendo por dentro quería pedirle a Eriol que no se fuera, que se esperara y que arreglaran las cosas esa misma noche. Quería abalanzarse sobre él y que este  le dijera, que aquella mujer lo había obligado, lo que fuera, incluso una tontería. Quería que todo lo que le había dicho Li fuera cierto, pero se contuvo y fue lo más fría que pudo.

Eriol se marcho cabizbajo.

-¿Segura que no quieres que me quede?, Shaoran puede irse a casa sólo ya es un muchacho adulto ¿sabes?- 

-No Mei, Gracias, creo que tu ya has hecho demasiado estos últimos días, ve a tu casa y descansa ¿si? Yo cuidare de Sakura además de que quiero darle una gran sorpresa.-

-Como quieras Tomoyo, pero luego no acepto reclamaciones. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, que descanses- 

Mei Ling se subió aprisa al elevador Eriol la estaba esperando. Tomoyo miro como se cerraban las puertas mientras Mei agitaba la mano en señal de despedida. Eriol sólo la veía con una mirada que denotaba tristeza y culpabilidad.

Tomoyo cerro la puerta y fue directamente a la cocina se sirvió un baso de agua, sirvió otro y lo llevo al cuarto de Sakura donde esta dormía tranquilamente, lo dejo en su tocador y salió.  

El cuarto contiguo al de Sakura estaba muy bien preparado, tenia una cama y un tocador sencillo, Tomoyo supuso que sería el cuarto de huéspedes. Fue por su bolso saco su cepillo de dientes. Se desvistió. Busco una playera en los cajones y para su suerte encontró un piyama que supuso era de Sakura. Fue por otro baso de agua que dejo en el tocador y se acostó. Estaba tan cansada que no tardo en caer en un sueño profundo, pero. . .

Se encontraba en un lugar muy hermoso, el cielo era de un azul pastel claro lleno de unas grandes nubes blancas de diversas formas. A su lado izquierdo veía una hermosa laguna con reflejos de los colores del arco iris. Una pequeña isla con inmenso árbol de  cerezos se encontraba en medio de la laguna. A su derecha un hermoso bosque con todos los tonos existentes de verde, cada árbol tenía un brillo único y en sus espesos ramajes, parecía haber casas. . . _Wobnair_. . . Tomoyo no entendió esta ultima palabra, pero no le dio importancia. Cerro los ojos y aspiro, parecía todo tan real, pero no podía serlo, por el simple hecho de que miles de hermosos hombres y mujeres, más mujeres que hombres, revoloteaban por todas partes, sus alas eran cristalinas, pero al igual que el lago destellaban todos los colores del arco iris. Tomoyo sonreía su vista fija en aquella pequeña isleta en medio del lago. Los hombres con sus hermosos trajes blancos y las mujeres con sus vestidos en colores pasteles. Tomoyo era igual a todos ellos, sólo que sus alas eran más grandes y mas  cristalinas, más esplendidas. Y en su frente portaba una pequeña diadema con un diamante, Tomoyo había observado mejor el diamante tenía una parte mas brillante que otra, por lo cual se formaba una luna, una media luna, exactamente igual a la que tenía como pendiente en el cuello. Además su vestido era blanco, más blanco que las mismas nubes. . .

Esa era la misma imagen que había tenido hace unas cuantas horas, al chocar con Mei Ling, sólo que ahora se sentía tranquila y todo era demasiado hermoso como para querer terminar con aquel sueño.  De repente una jovencita con su larga cabellera negra, detenida en dos colitas, con un dije como el de Tomoyo solo que en forma de un pequeño capullo de rosa. Su diadema con un pequeño diamante cuya forma más brillante dibujaba una rosa. Su vestido igual que el de Tomoyo con pequeños tonos azules, pero con menos bordados de plata y sus alas un poco más pequeñas. Le sonreía algo preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo muy contenta.

-Lo siento no quise hacerlo, lamento que nos hayamos conocido de esta forma.-

La pequeña ayudo a levantarse a Tomoyo que yacía en el hermoso césped verde lleno de todo tipo de flores en todos los colores.

-No te preocupes, yo también estaba muy despistada- fueron las palabras que pronuncio Tomoyo a la chica una vez estando de pie.

-es muy hermosa ¿no es cierto? La isleta del cerezo- La pequeña volteo por primera vez a ver detalladamente a Tomoyo mientras esta le contestaba.

-Como todo este lugar, como todo lo que hay en este mundo- una fresca brisa recorrió el cuerpo de Tomoyo, se sentía tan bien, como si todo fuera real, como si todo alguna vez hubiera sido real.

-Lastima que las aves del paraíso. . . lo siento no debí, pero todo esta escrito y pereceremos al final, tu también confiaras en ellos.- Mei Ling hizo una reverencia para Tomoyo. –Espero no tomes en serio mis palabras, no por ahora, pero por favor cuida mucho a la señorita  Sisay, ella es la causante de todo- El tono de la joven se había vuelto bastante serio, su mirada denotaba un brillo extraño. Tomoyo estaba desconcertada.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Sisay? ¿Aves del paraíso? ¡Explicate ahora!, ¿porque la reverencia? –

-Por quien eres, y recuerda que todo se sabrá a su tiempo.-El tono de la chica comenzaba nuevamente a ser amigable- Pero lo mejor es que seamos amigas ¿no crees? Estamos unidas como amigas hasta el final.- la chica hizo una nueva reverencia, pero mas pronunciada.

-mi nombre es Fiora próxima hada guardiana del hechicero que cuidara el cristal de la amistad. ¿Ahora lo comprendes? Sayuri. . . –

-¡Basta! Mei Ling deja de decir tonterías- Tomoyo se había despertado muy sobresaltada. Sayuri. . . porque mei la había llamado así, de hecho ella misma se había nombrado Fiora ¿fiora? Era una locura. ¿hadas? Las hadas no existen. . .

Tomoyo miro el reloj que tenía a un lado, eran las 6 de la mañana era hora de levantarse, tomo un poco de agua del baso que tenía a un lado.

-Tengo que prepararle el desayuno a Sakura, tengo tantas ganas de platicar con ella, sólo espero que después de todos estos años sigamos siendo amigas.-

En ese momento se oyó el timbre de la puerta, Tomoyo se paro rápidamente y fue a ver quien era. Tomoyo abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta de lo que traía puesto la piyama de Sakura no era para nada una piyama tapada y se quedo pasmada al ver quien era.

-Buenos Días Tomoyo, espero no haberte despertado, aunque al parecer  sí  fue así- Eriol sonreía muy calmadamente, como si ver a Tomoyo en esas condiciones fuera lo más normal del mundo, traía una pequeña maleta en las manos. 

Tomoyo se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, realmente no esperaba que fuera Eriol y mucho menos que la vería en esas condiciones. 

-Buenos días Eriol-

-Sabes no quiero importunarte sólo quise traerte tu ropa, por que bueno veras, no voy a estar en todo el día en el departamento, pero bueno tienes el celular  ¿no?, puedes dejar un mensaje, estaré en la Biblioteca del concilio. Saludas a Sakura de mi parte sí y bueno espero haber escogido lo correcto, compraste tanta ropa el día en que llegamos, que no sabía que traerte.-

Hubo un largo silencio, Tomoyo miraba al piso, no sabía que hacer, él se había tomado esa molestia tan temprano y ella. . . ella no hacía nada.

-Bueno me voy- Eriol había estado viendo a Tomoyo, así que ella no iba a estar dispuesta a perdonarlo fácilmente, lo comprendía así que dejaría que pasara el tiempo, le demostraría que ella era la única mujer a la que en verdad amaba, pero poco a poco después de todo el lo había echado todo a perder.

Tomoyo volteo rápidamente.

-Gracias, no tenías porque molestarte-

Eriol se arriesgo y le dio un beso en la boca, el cual Tomoyo pareció responder al principio. Tomoyo sintió un gran alivio al principio ese beso parecía una sincera disculpa, lo sentía, pero de repente la vista de Tomoyo se lleno con la imagen de Eriol besando a aquella mujer de cabello plateado, lagrimas empezaron a salir del rostro de Tomoyo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que usar su mano.

¡pass!   De nuevo Eriol sentía aquel golpe que alguna vez le había recordado su pasado. Se separo lentamente. Le limpió delicadamente las lagrimas a Tomoyo sin perder el contacto visual. 

-lo siento Tomoyo, no debí haber hecho eso, pero te amo tanto. . .-

-¿amor? Eso es lo que dices sentir, pero la fidelidad Eriol, por si nadie te lo dijo, es una parte sumamente importante cuando se habla de amor. Gracias por la ropa, ahora te suplico que te  retires- Esta vez el tono de Tomoyo no había sido nada frío, si no todo lo contrario, era tan lleno de sentimientos, pero todos de tristeza. 

Eriol se sintió muy mal. . .

-entiendo, espero que a mi regreso puedo explicártelo todo Tomoyo, con pruebas si es necesario, sólo quiero que nunca olvides que en verdad te amo. Nos vemos-

Eriol dejo la maleta a un lado de Tomoyo salió con cuidado y sólo sintió la puerta que se cerraba detrás de él. Se dirigió al ascensor y subió al carro, si era necesario iría a Hong Kong para buscar la información que buscaba, estaba seguro que el ataque de Kaori era solo el principio.

Después de cerrar la puerta Tomoyo recargo su espalda contra la puerta y comenzó a llorar, volteo a ver la maleta, sobresalía una nota, la cogió.

_Tomoyo en verdad lo siento, no se que palabras utilizar, para conseguir tu perdón. Estaré en Hong Kong los días necesarios, para conseguir la información que necesito.        _

_                           Se despide el hombre que te ama_

                                                                  Eriol Hiragizawa 

Tomoyo doblo cuidadosamente el papel mientras más lagrimas comenzaban a caer de su rostro, se había ido a Hong Kong y no sabía cuando regresaría. Pero había algo que la inquietaba aun más, Eriol sólo se disculpaba, no  daba ninguna explicación coherente, sólo pedía perdón como si en verdad hubiera hecho algo malo.

Después de un largo tiempo de pensar y llorar Tomoyo se paro y se metió a bañar, Eriol había escogido muy bien la ropa de Tomoyo, de hecho había metido todo lo que Tomoyo había comprado en una pequeña maleta. ¿cómo? Era una de las preguntas que intrigaban a Tomoyo.  Se puso la ropa más cómoda que tenía, unos pants azul claro y una playera de sólo un hombro (harter)  que comenzaba en un tono azul intenso y se iba deslavando, se amarro en una cola de caballo el cabello y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

**++++K.T.AND.M.K++++**

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba tan confundida. Poco a poco fue distinguiendo las sombras el cuarto en el que estaba. Esta a en su casa. ¿Acaso todo había sido un mal sueño?  Ojalá fuera así, pero sabía muy bien que en el fondo todo había pasado, incluso el encuentro con. . .   No quería pensar en eso, no sabia en que  momento había perdido la noción de  la realidad, habían sido tantas emociones en menos de 24 horas.

-Shaoran ¿por qué?, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡No entiendo!- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Sakura, se sentía tan mal, deshecha, por segunda vez consecutiva la habían engañado.

Se paro lentamente de la cama, agarró su toalla y se metió a bañar, estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba ahí, Tomoyo si la vio pasar.

Aunque era muy despistada se dio cuenta de que el baño tenía vapor, lo que suponía que acababa de ser usado, pero eso no podía ser posible, dejando las pequeñeces para después Sakura se baño y se fue a cambiar a su cuarto,  se puso una falda-short de mezclilla y una camisa blanca de manga corta con unas florecitas de color rosa pastel. Estaba pensando que iba a desayunar cuando empezó a oler a Hot Cakes.  Al principio pensó que era una alucinación, pero luego  oyó la voz de una mujer. Sakura se asustó demasiado ¿sería un fantasma? Se armo de valor y se dirigió a la cocina cual sería su sorpresa al ver primero la mesa servida con dos platos y luego. . .

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Eres tú?- Sakura no cabía en si de la alegría era tomoyo, su gran amiga.

-Pues ya ves, estoy de regreso, espero no te moleste que haya preparado el desayuno, decidí quedarme, puesto que tenía fiebre y. . .-

Tomoyo no pudo terminar Sakura había corrido a darle un enorme abrazo a su amiga mientras grandes lagrimas de alegría corrían por su rostro, no podía creer que estuviera ahí.

**++++K.T.AND.M.K++++**

11:30 a.m., Aeropuerto de Kyoto…

Caminaba lentamente, con pasos seguros, llevaba gafas oscuras que le deban un toque de misterio y una  sonrisa amplia que daba anotar su jovialidad. Miro a ambos lados buscando  informaciones, la verdad hacia años que no iba a Japón, el viaje desde EE.UU. había sido realmente largo, estaba cansado y el cambio de horario realmente le había afectado horriblemente. Aunque se quejaba de haber tenido que dejar su preciado departamento en L.A pero ya no le quedaba más que resignarse, debía de salvar a su querida Hechicera, ¿Querida? Si, en su vida anterior la había amado y odiando con locura pero no podía olvidar que ahora solo era una reencarnación de lo que había sido y el hiperactivo Ken Hidaka lo acompañaba siempre y la verdad no le molestaba.

Encontró lo que buscaba y una joven estaba detrás del mostrador, cuando el comenzó a hablar aquella muchacha lo miro extrañada y al comienzo no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que…

_"Es verdad, de seguro esta chica no puede entender bien el ingles-pensó-que tonto soy, llevo tantos años hablando este idioma que ya se me hizo costumbre. Se inclino haciendo una reverencia y comenzó a hablar en su idioma natal: el japonés.

_Discúlpeme, señorita…lo que ocurre es que hace mucho tiempo que no venia a mi país y ya sabe, el occidente siempre pega algunas costumbres-El sonrió y la joven le devolvió la sonrisa aliviada.

_Si, no hay problema, perdóneme usted ya que aun no domino el idioma muy bien...dígame, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

_Pues me gustaría que me consiguiera un hotel, no estime en gastos aunque no quiero algo tan glamoroso, con buena vista hacia la ciudad y cerca del centro si no es molestia-

_En seguida…dígame su nombre por favor y en un momento podré hacerle una reserva

_Hidaka-dijo secamente- Ken Hidaka-el joven sonrió nuevamente

Era increíble, después de tantos años tenia que volver, tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos y por supuesto esa terrible tragedia

_"no importa cuantos siglos pasen, yo siempre voy a recordar ese día, ese día donde perdí absolutamente todo pero si vuelvo a abrir los ojos siempre volveré a mirarla de lejos, a esa hermosa ave del paraíso, la salvadora y también…la persona que por tanto tiempo odie…Sisay ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a recordar tus errores…"-Cerro los ojos y recordó esos bellos paisajes de su pasado, ese hermoso cielo violeta como aquellos ojos de su hermana…,su hermana.

**++++K.T.AND.M.K++++**

Ya había pasado un buen rato, eran las 1:00 y Nakuru esperaba impaciente que Yukito llegara con las compras, después de todo ese día de campo quería pasarlo desde hace mucho tiempo y le alegraba enormemente tener en algo menos que pensar…todo parecía tan calmado y a la vez eso era solo el preludio de una tormenta.

_ ¡Ya volví!-dijo Yukito-perdón la demora

_Vaya, por fin-dijo Touya apareciendo por atrás y abrazando a Nakuru por la cintura-Nakuru ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse

_Así es pero ya estas aquí, no te matare-la chica le dio una sonrisa no muy segura ^^U y luego se dirigió a buscar a los dos pequeños guardianes y como siempre los encontró en medio de una gran pelea

_¡¡Suéltalo Kerveros!!-grito Supi desesperado-¡¡Ya no quiero más!! ¡¡No más!!

_¡¡Calla y come!!-ordeno Kero mientras metía con fuerza un gran chocolate en la boca de Supi, casi atragantándolo

_Kerveros no hagas eso quieres-le regaño Nakuru-No tienes para que ocultar lo mucho que quieres a Supi ¬_¬

_¡¡¿¿Qué yo que??!! ¡¡No digas tonterías!!

_Como quieras jajaja-Nakuru lo miro de reojo en tono de burla y en ese momento recordó-Oye Touya ¿Dónde esta tu papa?

_La excavación Nakuru, recuerda que volvería en unas cuantas semanas, gracias a Dios a si no habrá nadie que consienta a este muñeco de segunda ¬¬

Kero al escuchar esto lo miro echando chispas ni habían pasado mas de unas cuantas horas y ya comenzaba a aprovecharse de la ausencia del señor Kinomoto

Nakuru ya no sabia que hacer para detener sus peleas aunque a pesar de eso el tiempo les paso bastante rápido y pudieron comer "en paz" y disfrutar de la calida brisa de la tarde, a ella le encantaba el verano y Yukito a pesar de que sonreía, sus ojos no mostraban la misma alegría de siempre, tenían un brillo de preocupación

_ ¿Que ocurre Yukito?-le pregunto Nakuru luego de haber movido su mano delante de los ojos de su amigo y no haberla notado siquiera-estas muy distraído

_ ¿Eh? No, no es nada

Pasaron unos minutos cuando el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente y el cielo, extrañamente comenzó a oscurecerse. Una melodía se escucho, era triste y melancólica y parecía de una época remota. Yukito se puso de pie súbitamente y como si alguien lo llamara salio corriendo mientras Nakuru le decía que a donde iba y luego salio tras el mientras sin que se dieran cuenta Touya fuera tras ellos. Los pequeños guardianes estaban muy dormidos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Yukito llego hasta la Fukai Mori (*) y justo en el centro, como si eso no fuera real había un gran árbol de cerezo y a su alrededor un lago que hacia denotar el azul del agua en el rostro de una mujer, de hermoso cabello largo igual como el de yue pero con ropas negras y una luna en la frente. Ella le ordeno a Yukito volver a su verdadera forma y este lo hizo. Nakuru no entendía nada ni mucho menos Touya quien ni siquiera podía dar crédito a ese extraño fenómeno, esa oscuridad que cubría al cielo y ese gran cerezo, el mas hermoso que el haya visto en su vida.

__Juez Yue os aviso que he vuelto de las lejanas sombras, desatando mis cadenas de las mas oscuras tinieblas con el único propósito de volver a proteger con mi vida a la pitonisa (*1) Sisay y a acabar con el mal que ha vuelto a nacer después de casi 500 años, soy tan solo una sombra pero confió en que tu, mi querido hermano podrá resolver los conflictos que atan a mi señora a la confusión, habla con Sisay y abre sus ojos del peligro, adviértele del joven que destruyo su vida, no dejes que ella vuelva a amar a la muerte…-Miro a Touya en el ultimo instante, como devorándola el alma y le dijo en su mente"La muerte no es mas que un simple ciclo"_

Nakuru y Touya no dijeron absolutamente nada y este último quedo completamente confundido. Yue solo abrió los ojos mientras trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado…esa mujer era…Sonoe…, Era como si su mente se hubiera programado para olvidar pero ahí estaban de nuevo esos recuerdos, ese indecente, la destrucción de aquel mundo, la muerte de los hechiceros y también…la muerte de la hada del cerezo. Su preocupación ahora si había crecido, no solo por el hecho de haber visto a su sombra, a su verdadero otro yo, a su hermana gemela si no porque él había vuelto, aquel muchacho del reino de las tinieblas.

**++++K.T.AND.M.K++++**

Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir la presencia detrás de si, esa presencia llena de maldad que antes solo había sentido en la lejanía

_Eres tu…-Susurro y sus hermosos ojos violetas de abrieron para observarlo

_Vaya, con que aun me recuerdas mi estimada Kaori…Es un placer verte…-la miro de pies a cabeza despectivamente, sin dejarse notar claro-Tan "viva" jajaja

_Eres Kyo ¿no es así?-ella sonrió cínicamente- Si vas a reírte de mi yo lo haría mas que tu, se porque estas aquí, has vuelto por esa estupida de Sisay, a pesar de que tu, el hechicero de la muerte nunca debió sentir sentimientos por ningún ser, te enamoraste de esa, esa que me robo todo lo que era mío, lo que yo tanto anhelaba-Kaori hablaba con odio y a la vez tristeza en sus palabras, la odiaba con toda su alma.

_Yo puedo devolverte lo que es tuyo-le dijo Kyo susurrándole en el oído con voz seria-quizás no el puesto de hechicera pero…al jefe del concilio quizás te interese

El corazón de Kaori latió fuertemente, la hacia sentirse viva…"_Shaoran Li…"_

Kyo sonrió divertido, sabia que esa tonta de Kaori también seguía amando al maldito de Li, el jefe del concilio pero haría un trato con ella claro, no le diría que lo mataría cuando ya Sisay fuera suya.

_Yo se que no puedes vivir mucho tiempo en este mundo, tu destino era morir hace 500 años y te empeñaste en seguir viviendo hasta estos tiempos, necesitas la unión de los 3 cristales de la vida o el permiso de Sonoe para volver al mundo de los vivos y sabes bien que ninguna de esas dos opciones es buena, la primera porque las 3 esferas de la vida están dispersas y segundo, Sonoe es la guardiana de Sisay, ella jamás te dejara volver…

_ ¡Eso ya lo se! Lo se…-Kaori desvió la vista y Kyo sin dejar de sonreír la tomo del mentón y la miro directo a los ojos, su mirada era penetrante y le produjo un leve escalofrió a Kaori

_Yo te dejare vivir más tiempo, solo si trabajas para mí, me servirás de mucho…

_ ¿Y yo que gano con ayudarte?-Kaori desconfiaba

_Esa es una pregunta tonta viniendo de alguien como tu, preciosa…Te doy la oportunidad de vivir, no con tu estrella regente de vida sino con la que yo nací, la de la muerte jajaja ya sabes que hay lugar por la muerte de los dos hechiceros

Kaori sabía que ese maldito había matado a sus compañeros pero… ¿Qué importaba ahora si podía seguir allí? No lo pensaría dos veces

_Acepto pero sabes muy bien que lo lamentaras si me estas engañando-ella no quito la mirada violeta de los ojos de Kyo, quería encontrar algo que lo delatara pero solo encontró un vació en aquella mirada.

_Claro preciosa…nunca te engañaría-mintió el con una sonrisa, esto seria demasiado fácil

Kaori se volvió a sentar en aquel lugar del alto edificio y cuando Kyo estaba apunto de tocar su plateado cabello ella desapareció. No sin antes dejarle una desolada mirada al horizonte.

**CONTINUARA….**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**_"Tengo tu nombre grabado en mi alma"_******

**(*) FUKAI MORI: PROFUNDA FORESTA**

**(1*)PITONISA: HECHIZERA**

**LAS NOTAS DE MEGUMI: ¡¡HOLA!! ¿Cómo ESTAN Todos? Espero que bien ¬¬ si nos demoramos fue por la culpa de Kaori, no tocare el tema de la Srta. Tsukiyume solo espero que ella se los explique -_- yo cumplí con mi parte y debo admitir que tenia la mente en blanco, no recordaba nada de lo que tenia que escribir pero mas o menos ya lo se y espero poder seguir esto. En el capitulo 10 se vienen todos los secretos y el pasado será en parte revelado.**

**Saludos especiales a: Crystal ^^, Rei Li, Haima, Subaru-chan, Chibi (perdóname por no responderte x_xU, SakuYolei, Melissa, Loreain, Kouto-san y perdón a los que olvide ¬¬ también a ti, Blackmore**

**HABLANDO DE LOS REVIEWS PODRIAN DARNOS MAS ¿NO? ANIMEN A KAORI QUE SIGUE CON LA IDEA ES MALA ESCRITORA Y ESO ES MENTIRA ¡¡DIGANSELO!! Y NO ESTARIA MAL EL REVIEW PARA LA CUENTA SI NO, NO MAS FIC ^^U HAY QUE EXIGIR O NO PODEMOS PAGAR EL ESTUDIO DONDE CREAMOS EL FIC XDD**

**Bueno tengo que darles las gracias también por sus Reviews a todas y aquí pondré el agradecimiento:**

**Rosario: ¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic! Trataremos de escribir mas rápido los Capitulos ^^ gracias por seguir acompañándonos.**

**Fuu: Querida amiga, nuestra criticadora constructiva jajaja que bien que aun sigas leyendo ^^ tratamos de mejorar pero…todos somos flojos acá -_- (comentario personal de Megu)**

**Meli: ¬¬ la amiga olvidada, la que se hace famosa y luego olvida a su querida Megu T-T que cruel eres conmigo pequeña ¡¡Ojala me hables de una vez!!**

**Saky: La eterna s+s no te preocupes, no los separaremos…por ahora jajaja ^^ sigue con el fic y veras…**

**Damaris: ¡¡Gracias por el comentario!! Y no te preocupes que ya sabrás todos los misterios no vayas a sufrir con lo que haremos con T+E, es una advertencia para que vayas buscando los pañuelos jajaja (quien sabe o_o)**

**Ángela: una fanática de Eriol y Tomoyo ¿mas de ellos? Kaori te lo hará encantada jajaja cuídate loca.**

**Márchela: gracias por animar a Kaori ^^ si ella es genial y una gran escritora T-T debes perdonar a Megumi, Kao-chan porque a veces no se lo que hago!! Ojala te siga gustando**

**Lore: gracias, trataremos de no pelear mas y seguirle mas rápido al fic ¡¡No nos abandones!!**

**Sara: Perdón por la tardanza pero nos cuesta mucho hacerlo de corrido, yo tengo otros fics que atender también y Kaori no siempre esta conectada, te prometo hacer lo posible por poner Capitulos mas rápidos. Cuídate.**

**The Dark: ¡¡¡¡Hola amiga!!! ¿Cómo tas? Espero que bien, gracias por leer la historia y Ojala sigas pronto con "Un asesino en el Oriente" porque me fascina, suerte ^^**

**Samira: hola ^^ en cuanto a lo de s+s no te aseguro una reconciliación pronto, pero ya veremos que haremos con esta parejita llena de problemas.**

**Y la última y ¬¬ Blackmore: ¿¿Qué haces aquí eh?? Shu, Shu vete moustro ¬¬XX ¡¡Aléjate de Kaori!!....y gracias por leer el fic…ejem u_ú (no hagan caso lectoras, este asunto es entre Blackmore y yo ¬¬) este es mi hermosa forma de decirte que te quiero mucho brujita ^^ te eche de menos y sabes que fuiste mala conmigo pero aun a**

**si**** te extraño, ojala hablemos pronto y sabes ¡¡A 20 metros de distancia de Kaori!! ¿OK? Jajaja cuídate mi eterna hermana.**

**Bueno eso es todo Ojala que sigan mas Reviews y mas gente nos acompañe**

**Beshitos para todos**

**Megumi Kanzaki ^^**

**LAS NOTAS DE KAORI:  Y bueno creo que Megu-chan ya me delato, ^^ el retraso fue mi culpa, pero valla que a Megu le gusta regañarme  -_-.  **

**Por lo que prometo solemnemente no volver a ser la causante de retrasos. Como de costumbre mis notas serán breves no se de donde saca tantos ánimos Megu-chan. ¡Escribe el triple de lo que escribo yo de notas! **

**Saben  como  que no quiero fastidiar, sólo  doy mil gracias, como siempre, a todos los que dejan sus reviews, Megu ya se tomo la molestia de agradecer personalmente ^-^. No saben cuanto nos ayudan con sus palabras, en verdad gracias.**

**Y como la inspiración se me ha ido, por ahora, solo agrego que creo que puse demasiado T y E, Megu se esmera en dejarme todo lo referente a ellos, y me encanta ^^. Fan # 1, he leido todos los fics habidos y por haber. **

**Si tienen alguna queja no duden en decírmelo vale?.**

**Bueno me despido creo que  mis notas no tienen feeling por el momento y lo que menos quiero hacer es auyentarlos con notas, solo quiero agradecer y entretenerlos y agradarles es todo. Nos vemos. **

**Los quiere,  **

**                           Kaori Tsukiyume: P**


	10. Reviviendo el pasado, primera parte

****

RECUERDOS DE UN PASADO ETERNO

By: Kaori And Megumi

__

"Un sueño... el día en que termina ese sueño...

Justo como la nieve se derrite con los primeros destellos de la primavera... 

Justo como los recuerdos se desvanecen en el eterno pasar del tiempo...

Hoy... ese sueño ha llegado a su fin...

Y mi último deseo es..."

****

Aclaración: Este capitulo es un flash back, de acuerdo al pasado. Sí al principio se les hará incomprensible y incluso pensaran que se equivocaron de fic ^^U pero no, continúen leyendo y entenderán muchas cosas.

__ ****

Capitulo 10: Reviviendo el pasado, parte 1

"…La muerte y el amor jamás deben estar unidos por un sentimiento, aquel mágico equilibrio seria roto y el fin del mundo llegaría eternamente…cierra sus ojos, déjalo morir en tu propio recuerdo…

Sí, nunca volverá a pasar lo mismo, amor mío…perdóname"

Aquel cielo violeta, esas hermosas nubes que surcaban el cielo y daban tal belleza a aquel mundo de ensueño, un mundo donde solo existía el amor, donde solo el amor podía ser real. Wobnair era el nombre de aquel hermoso lugar, un lugar donde los seres mas místicos y hermosos existían, donde había una soberana que con su infinito poder podía crear la barrera y la estabilidad de su mundo, la hada del cerezo la llamaban puesto que todas las tardes ella se iba a los inmensos campos de flores y se sentaba junto al esplendoroso cerezo junto aquella laguna que lo rodeaba, de agua cristalina donde podía ver su propio reflejo y sentir el agua calida en su piel…pero aquel día, ese día no fue igual a los demás.

Vio de lo lejos a sus queridas acompañantes, alzo una mano y la movió frenéticamente con alegría, dándoles una calida sonrisa que solo fue respondida con dos caras serias y llenas de preocupación, una preocupación que a la hada del cerezo la causo un escalofrió.

_" ¿Qué ocurre?"-pregunto ella sin poder dejar notar la preocupación que la comenzaba a invadir

_"Señorita que bueno haberla encontrado, no sabe lo que acaba de pasar…es terrible…"-hablo aquella hada con larga cabellera negra

_" ¿Qué sucedió Fiora, por que tienen esas caras? Sayuri dime que paso"

_"Sisay…El concilio mando llamarte urgentemente"

La cara de Sisay se lleno de sorpresa.

_" ¿El concilio? Que raro…aunque debe ser por los acontecimientos ocurridos en Ataim…."

_"No confió en ellos, señorita Sisay. Usted sabe como están las cosas ahora, tratan de hacernos creer que hay una paz que no se siente y las guardianas de las barreras mágicas se enteraron de aquella guerra en Galia, que la manden llamar ahora es una clara muestra de que hay problemas"-dijo Fiora seriamente

_"No quiero volver a oírte decir eso, Fiora- hablo Sisay con voz dulce- Sé que te preocupas por este mundo y por mí, pero debemos confiar, ellos no son malos..."

_"Quizás no malos Sisay, pero los hechiceros no piensan en bueno o malo, cuando hay algún problema"-Sayuri dijo esto tratando de ocultar su intranquilidad, no era que dudara pero ella temía por el peligro que se avecinaba, uno que hacia tiempo había estado en sus predicciones.

_"Se sobre eso Fiora y Sayuri entiendo mejor de lo que crees tus palabras, pero…Yo iré a esa reunión, si el concilio me mando llamar, yo iré-les sonrió nuevamente- sé también que debo ir con dos representantes más de este mundo y serán ustedes, ya que son las mejores y espero que accedan, puesto que saben que si no, las obligaran."

Ambas sonrieron levemente, Sisay era una persona que no dudaba de la gente y ni siquiera de los hechiceros que si bien no tenían problemas con ellas, no eran de lo más amables, pero era normal, para ellos solo eran hadas que hacían falta para el equilibrio universal. Lamentablemente no se daban cuenta de que parte y cual importante eran.

_"Como digas Sisay, mandare avisar que partiremos esta misma tarde"-Sayuri inclino la cabeza y se fue.

Sisay volteo a ver al gran árbol y veía como los cerezos caían…eran tan hermosos, pero se preguntaba hasta cuando duraría esa hermosura tan frágil como el cristal.

Partieron en cuanto todo estuvo listo, la reunión era esa misma noche, Sayuri y Fiora no quitaban esa cara seria desde que le avisaron a Sisay lo ocurrido y ella…bueno ella solo sonreía, aunque hubiera querido preocuparse tenia que mantenerse alegre por y para sus queridas amigas.

Apenas llegaron, un aprendiz de mago llego a escoltarlas a la gran sala de conferencias, ese lugar era realmente grande y tenia una belleza distinta, no como la de Wobnair, pero aun así se podía apreciar una gran hermosura. Junto a las puertas, había dos estatuas de cristal, ambas en forma de Ángeles del cielo y en la puerta el símbolo mágico del Sol y la luna.

Entraron lentamente. Había mucha gente, hechiceros y hechiceras con grandes poderes y no solo buenos sino hasta los más oscuros. Sisay se dio cuenta de que era más importante de lo que ella pensó porque para que estuvieran los hechiceros del lado oscuro tenia que ser algo sumamente delicado.

Eran observadas por todos y no solo porque fueran hadas, si no porque eran los seres más hermosos de todos, con sus blancos vestidos y sus finas alas trasparentes parecían Ángeles. El gran consejo se puso de pie para recibirlas, Sayuri y Fiora caminaban con los ojos cerrados, no tenían ganas de estar ahí, no confiaban estando ahí pero Sisay se veía segura, decidida.

_"Sisay de Wobnair, soberana del mundo de las hadas te hemos mandado llamar por un asunto de suma importancia- hablo la voz de un joven mago, que Sayuri reconoció como Hotohori, ella sabia mucho de los Hechiceros de Ataim aunque nunca se lo comento a Sisay- Debe haberse dado cuenta que las cosas en este mundo no andan en muy buenas condiciones, inevitablemente estallo una guerra en Galia y la barrera mística de nuestro mundo a comenzado a debilitarse. Pero ese no es el motivo exacto por el cual usted esta aquí"

_"Dígame señor entonces ¿para que he sido mandada llamar?"- Sus palabras no fueron insolentes, pero la verdad prefería las cosas al grano.

_"Si, claro-Aquel joven le hizo señas a un oficial en la puerta y en ese momento toda la gente comenzó con la conmoción, cuando las puertas se abrieron una joven hechicera venia encadenada con magia de 3 cruces y dos oficiales la traían a la fuerza. Su cabello era plateado y tenia unos profundos ojos violeta-Kaori Tsukiyume, Acusada de ser la causante de la guerra en Galia y de los disturbios en este mundo hemos decido Que debes ser exiliada de Ataim Magic y de tu puesto como hechicera"

_" ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESO! ¡YO NO HICE NADA! No puede poner a esta maldita en mi lugar-grito aquella joven desesperada, pero con una mirada llena de odio hacia el concilio y a la hada del cerezo, ella sabia mejor que nadie porque Sisay estaba en ese lugar- No dirás nada ¿verdad que no Li? ¿Por qué me haces esto?-comenzó a llorar, el joven jefe del concilio no mostraba señales de querer interferir pero justo en ese momento un muchacho de cabello castaño se interpuso en el camino de los oficiales

_"`No pueden exiliarla, no pueden…porque no tratan de averiguar quien fue el verdadero causante"

Hotohori se puso de pie y le hablo aquel joven muy molesto por aquella interrupción, Sisay no se sentía cómoda en aquella situación ni mucho menos sus acompañantes

_"Riuan vuelve a tu asiento, no hay nada que puedas hacer por tu hermana ahora, si no quieres ser arrestado tu también regresa a tu lugar"- hablo con voz autoritaria

Él lo miro fríamente y volvió a su asiento.

_"Cálmate, no conseguirás nada interfiriendo, la decisión ya fue tomada"-hablo un hechicero de unos profundos ojos azules.

_"Ya lo sé Clow, lo sé"

El jefe del concilio le dio señas a Hotohori de que continuara, no quería alargar más esta situación

_"Bien Sisay de Wobnair como ya viste esa hechicera fue condenada al Exilio y el consejo a decidió que tu serás la nueva hechicera que sea la protectora de uno de los cristales de Vida, junto con Lead Clow y Riuan Tsukiyume"

Sisay no sabia que decir, jamás imagino que le fueran a decir cosa semejante. Era una locura, ella no podía alejarse de Wobnair, no podía.

_"Pero, señor yo no puedo abandonar mi mundo, debo proteger la barrera mística y…-fue detenida por la voz del líder del concilio

_"Señorita Sisay la orden ya ha sido impuesta y no puede negarse. Las reglas en este consejo ya fueron dadas, pero se las diré a usted y sus acompañantes: En este mundo no pueden haber sentimientos compartidos. Los hechiceros de vida tienen estrictamente negado acercarse a los de la muerte así como los hechiceros tienen prohibido el paso al mundo de Wobnair. Mañana mismo será traspasada al templo Efil donde estará junto con los dos hechiceros de vida. Esta Reunión ha llegado a su fin pero antes debo decir que sus acompañantes deben quedarse también, eso se le explicara mas adelante por lo tanto no podrán tener contacto con Wobnair hasta que se les avise. Pueden retirarse"- El joven líder termino y se retiro junto con los 7 del concilio sin decir palabra. Los hechiceros del lado oscuro hicieron lo mismo pero en ese momento uno de ellos se detuvo y envió un mensaje mental a la hada del cerezo, un susurro que apenas era perceptible, pero que ella escucho muy bien entre su confusión.

" _Ya no hay nada mas que usted pueda hacer, pero no se preocupe que a pesar de todo lo que ocurre aquí, su mundo estará a salvo, nadie dejara que el "equilibrio" se destruya"_

Sisay abrió los ojos tratando de buscar al dueño de esa voz pero no vio a nadie.

_" ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-grito Fiora llena de furia-Sabia que no podíamos confiar en ellos ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? No podemos regresar a Wobnair y no tenemos como avisar lo que esta pasando"

__

_"Cálmate Fiora, por favor estoy tan sorprendida como tú, pero…la orden fue dada, tengo fe en que todo estará bien"-Sisay camino por el gran salón en busca de alguien que le dijera donde estaba el templo, Fiora la siguió y el mismo muchacho que las había escoltado las guiaría al templo, cuando voltearon para ver a Sayuri, extrañamente esta ya no estaba allí. Había desaparecido.

_ ****_

++++K.T.AND.M.K++++

Sayuri corría enojada, apurada, triste, preocupada, conteniendo sus lágrimas. Tenía que hacer algo, algo ¿pero que? Simplemente no podían hacerles esto, no podían hacerle esto. Había renunciado a él, a sus sentimientos, por no alejarse de Sisay, por no separarse de Wobnair, no podían hacerle esto ahora.

Hablaría con él, él era importante e influyente en el consejo, él haría algo por ellas, las ayudaría, las salvaría. Él no era como todos los demás hechiceros. Ella lo conocía, ella los conocía. . . Los hechiceros se creían dueños de todo, de todos los mundos, de todas las criaturas vivientes en cada uno de ellos. Ahora que veían amenazado su mundo, lo único que habían decidido hacer era arriesgar todos los demás mundos para su propia protección. Sayuri disminuyo el paso ante este pensamiento . . .

-A final de cuentas, así será, pereceremos todos por su egoísmo, sólo ellos y su mundo sobrevivirán, pero, pero . . . es que no puede ser cierto – suspiro- me niego a creerlo- Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Sayuri –Un mundo sin magia, eso dice la profecía, sólo poco quedara de los 3 mundos . . . los tres cristales, los tres elegidos.-

Sayuri levanto la vista, mientras secaba sus lagrimillas. Estaba ahí enfrente de la puerta de él, no había marcha atrás. Sayuri se lleno con su presencia, era tan poderoso, pero había alguien más con él, ese alguien se acercaba hacía donde ella estaba. Sayuri levanto su mano para abrir la puerta, pero así ensimismada en las presencias que sentía dentro de aquella sala, no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrió lentamente, para dar paso a un joven que al verla sonrió.

-Sayuri-

Sayuri abrió sus ojos mientras volvía a la realidad.

-Riuan-

Tomo su vestido por los costados y se fue agachando lentamente hasta que quedo prácticamente hincada ante él, con la cabeza gacha.

El chico sólo sonrió mientras se hincaba para estar a su altura. Levanto delicadamente su cara. Ante los ojos atónitos de esta.

- Sayuri , creo sinceramente que aunque nuestro trato no es muy continuo, no debería de haber tantas formalidades entre nosotros, somos conocidos ¿no? 

Sayuri asintió con la cabeza, mientras Riuan la tomaba de las dos manos y la ayudaba a pararse. Al estar así uno enfrente del otro y al darse Riuan cuenta de lo extrañada que lo miraba la chica. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Prométeme de favor que simplemente me saludaras, como una chica normal, ¿entendido?-

Sayuri sonrió. –Claro, pero como es eso, porque creo que esta es la manera más normal de saludar a un hechicero de tu rango-

-Muy simple. Así- Riuan se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al instante Sayuri sintió como todos la sangre se le venía a la cabeza ocasionando un sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

-Sencillo ¿no?-

Los ojos de Riuan se entristecieron.

- Kaori , me enseño eso... era la única que me entendía... mi hermana- Riuan hablo en un tono tan bajo que Sayuri apenas escucho 

Sayuri asintió apenada, triste, pero muy roja aun con lo que acababa de hacer Riuan. 

-Bueno, no te entretengo más. Supongo que al que buscas es a Clow. Con permiso Sayuri. Que tengas buen día. – El chico tomo la mano derecha de Sayuri y la beso delicadamente.

_Igualmente Riuan, y ...- Sayuri comenzó a hablar más lento- ojalá se resuelva lo de Kaori- el semblante de Riuan se volvió triste y a la vez furioso. Sayuri prosiguió al notar el cambio de su compañero - Cuídate y espero verte pronto de nuevo en Wobnair-

El chico asintió, mostrando una pequeña risa sarcástica y mientras partía le dijo unas palabras a Sayuri que le partieron el alma.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de que regresarán a Wobnair, ya has escuchado la decisión del concilio, dudo mucho que cambien de opinión, hagas lo que hagas, después de todo, son las elegidas. Debiste haberte dado cuenta que el concilio no cambia de opinión, durante la sesión de hoy- 

Palabras que a Sayuri le recordaron a que venía y que en ese momento sus enemigos, eran ellos, los hechiceros de Ataim.

Sayuri tomo aire, mantuvo la cabeza en alto, abrió la puerta y entro, dispuesta a hacer lo posible por convencer a Clow de que las ayudara a salir de ahí, de un lugar en donde les esperaba un destino incierto, un futuro. . . no, quizá. . . no tendrían futuro, ni para ellas, ni para su mundo, su pueblo. . .

Camino muy lentamente, mientras observaba la habitación, más bien se podría decir que era un jardín, un jardín extremadamente amplio, que obedecía a las características de un bosque, si no es que de una selva humana, al abrirse paso de una cortina como de lianas con flores, la esperaba un camino, angosto, pero al parecer de Sayuri muy hermoso, que doblaba hacia la derecha haciendo que enfrente de Sayuri solo se vieran, árboles, árboles y mas árboles.

Sayuri siguió caminando doblo hacía la derecha, en algunos momentos tenía que volver a doblar hacía la derecha o hacía la izquierda. La caminata le estaba sentando muy bien, se estaba relajando y además el aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones y la hacía pensar muy claramente en lo que tenía que decir y hacer, en cuanto saliera de aquel laberinto de vegetación extraña, que pudo deducir, pertenecía a todos los mundos.

Sayuri miró hacía arriba, lanzo un suspiro, ahora estaba convencida, estaba dentro de una habitación, en la que se había reproducido un ecosistema completo, muy al antojo de Clow. Pero era todo tan real, podía voltear hacía donde quisiera y sentir vida, podía respirar y sentirse llena de sabiduría, de repente una pequeña brisa podía recorrer su cuerpo, deleitándola, haciéndola sonreír y podía mirar de nuevo hacía arriba y ver los árboles más altos tapar la entrada de alguna luz, haciendo que solo pequeños rayos iluminaran el panorama.

-Clow- 

Sayuri suspiró. Recordó . . . 

__

-mi nombre es Clow, vengo en nombre del concilió de Ataim a investigar Wobnair, y si me permite decirle, vengo a comprobar que aquí es donde habitan, criaturas tan hermosas como usted. . . ¿su nombre? –

-Sayuri-

-Lindo nombre para una flor, pero no se compara a su hermosura. Tengo entendido que será mi guía, y por favor no se sonroje, no hay razón-

Una lágrima callo por el rostro de Sayuri. . . . _Un beso_. . . . toco delicadamente sus labios ante el recuerdo. . .

__

- Sayuri, ven conmigo, regresa conmigo a Ataim, te necesito, por esto- un beso- nuestro

amor, por ello ven conmigo, no puedo dejarte aquí-

-No Clow, mi mundo esta aquí, esto jamás debió suceder ¿no lo entiendes?

Debo de estar a lado de Sisay, vete y jamás olvides que... –

-Te amo- 

Sayuri seco sus lágrimas mientras agitaba ferozmente la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso. Tenía que odiarlo, desconfiar de él, alejarlo de sus sentimientos. Las hadas no tienen derecho a enamorarse, no de un hechicero y ella menos, siendo uno de los pilares de su mundo.

Quería que el recorrido terminara pronto, era como si entre más adentro fuera de ese bosque, más recordaría, sentimientos que por mucho tiempo había intentado esconder, olvidar. Pero la presencia era cada vez más fuerte, lo que le indicaba que se iba acercando a él. . . su amor imposible.

Una vuelta más y la luz la cegó, había estado tanto tiempo en la obscuridad que al salir a un claro del bosque la luz la había deslumbrado. Se tallo los ojos fuertemente mientras sus ojos se habituaban a lo que tenía enfrente. Una pequeña isla en medio de una hermoso laguna, en medio de la isla, un árbol enorme, un hermoso sauce llorón y en una rama de ese árbol, un joven leyendo cómodamente.

Sayuri suspiro, mientras se recargaba en un árbol que estaba a su lado. Era tan hermoso, aun de lejos era especial ¿Qué tenía él de especial? El sólo sentirlo la hacía sentirse feliz, el verlo la llenaba de emociones tan diferentes, pero tan especiales, únicas. . . El besarlo la hacía sentirse la criatura más afortunada de todo el universo. Sonrió y camino directamente a la orilla de la laguna.

-dilos retaw - Sayuri susurro al agua y siguió caminando, el agua haciéndose hielo a cada paso que daba, para después volver a su estado original. Sayuri sonrió, como le gustaba hacer eso en Wobnair, a Sisay siempre le había molestado que Sayuri no quisiera usar mucho sus alas y la mayoría del tiempo las trajera escondidas. El semblante de Sayuri se obscureció 

- Sisay -

**__**

++++K.T.AND.M.K++++

Clow desvió su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, sentía esa presencia pura tan cerca y la había reconocido al instante, cuando esta se había vuelto un poco más fuerte, molesta, triste, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, lo llenaba de alegría, quizá ahora que la habían obligado ir a vivir a Ataim, le daría una oportunidad a sus sentimientos, pero Clow sentía muy en lo profundo de su alma, que eso no sucedería, suspiro e hizo desaparecer el libro que traía en las manos, bajo del árbol. Ella lo había llamado. Camino hacía donde ella estaba.

- Pense que . . .- 

Sayuri había levantado la vista en el momento en que lo había sentido cerca de ella, todo lo que había pensado decirle, gritarle, platicarle se le había borrado en un segundo al oír su voz, lo único que su cuerpo había atinado a hacer fue darle una cachetada, para después las palabras salir de sus labios sin ningún sentido. Dolida, furiosa, triste las lágrimas nublándole la vista.

- Tú y tu mundo egoísta!!!. Cuando nos conocimos lo único que me dijiste fue que tuviera confianza de tú mundo, de ti, de tus sentimientos. Dime Lead Clow, ¿cómo puedes tenerle confianza a alguien que sólo juega con tus sentimientos, con tu vida? Son unos egoístas, unos miserables!!!! Saben que ponen en peligro nuestras vidas, nuestro mundo, su mundo, el equilibrio y ¿Qué les va a importar eso? Mientras tres insignificantes piedras estén a salvo. Tú mejor que yo, mejor que nadie, sabes que es lo que va a pasar y lo permites, sabes como va a terminar todo esto y permites que, que . . . – La voz de Sayuri fue ahogada por su llanto, era tan doloroso para ella decirlo- ¡tú! ¿por que a nosotras, por que a mi Clow? ¿Por que juegas con los sentimientos? Confié en ti. No puedes permitir que esto suceda-

Clow se había acercado lentamente a ella mientras esta hablaba, ahora lo entendía todo. Sonrió, justo en el momento en que Sayuri se desvanecía, la sujeto de la cintura, estrechándola fuertemente hacía él. A pesar de los intentos de Sayuri de librarse de su abrazo y de cualquier contacto con él, al final había terminado abrazándolo y pegándole al mismo tiempo. Clow acarició lentamente el cabello de Sayuri mientras esta seguía reclamándole absolutamente todo. Al final Clow había llegado a una muy dolorosa conclusión.

Ella ya no confiaba en él, ni en ninguna otra persona fuera de Wobnair. Creía que la había utilizado, que la había hecho sentir amor, sólo para traerla voluntariamente a Ataim y que cuidara del cristal sin ninguna objeción. Los odiaba a todos, a todos los hechiceros, si el odio se hubiera encontrado en el corazón de un hada, todo hubiera terminado, pero era de sentimientos puros y lo único que podía hacer era sufrir, al tener que alejarse de todo aquello que amaba y a lo que pronto le llegaría su fin. 

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con la decisión del concilio y lo sabes, Yo mismo he sido elegido sin ni siquiera haberse preguntado mi opinión- Sayuri había dejado de sollozar al darse cuenta de la proximidad de Clow, sus palabras cálidas en su oído, su brazo rodeando su cintura y la otra acariciando su cabello, era hora de enfrentarlo, levanto la vista para verlo, sus vistas se habían cruzado expresando todos los sentimientos que Sayuri había intentado ocultar, evitar. Su mirada era tan profunda, tan cálida, tan hermosa. . . El sentimiento que los unía

-Te amo- Clow atrajo su cara lentamente 

Ahora sus labios también se estaban cruzando. Ambos fundiéndose en un solo cálido y sincero beso, apasionado, un beso que había estado encerrado en la cárcel del corazón por mucho tiempo. Se separaron lentamente, Sayuri estaba un poco sonrojada, pero era feliz, sus sentimientos no eran mentira, de eso estaba segura. Pero si ya había renunciado una vez a ese sentimiento, aunque le doliera en el alma, si ya se había hecho a la idea de perderlo, tenía que luchar para que Sisay regresara a casa, para que ella no sufriera.

- Haz algo, por favor, eres importante e influyente, regrésanos a Sisay, a Fiora y a mi de vuelta a casa, hazlo por esto, por el amor que dices tenerme- 

_Por mas influyente y fuerte que sea, no puedo hacer nada en contra de la decisión del concilio, ni Riuan, ni Kaori pudieron hacer nada, cuando los dos juntos me superan en todo -

Sayuri se separo lentamente de Clow dando unos pequeños pasos para atrás. Clow estaba furioso había venido sólo a pedirle que la regresara a casa, jamás aceptaría el hecho de que se amaban, ella no quería estar con él y ahora a pesar de todo desconfiaba de él.

- Velo por el lado positivo, no te separaron de Sisay y ahora podremos estar juntos por siempre- Clow empezó a hablar de forma sarcástica – o vas a seguir negando que sientes algo por mi-

Un torbellino de emociones y sentimientos llenaron el alma de Sayuri. ¿Para siempre? Ella no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, es más no podía quedarse ahí ni un momento más, Sisay no lo soportaría. ¿sentir algo? No ella no podía aceptar que sentía algo por un hechicero, lo único que era importante para ella era Wobnair, Sisay y Fiora, nada ni nadie más era importante o relevante en su vida.

-¿por ti? Clow ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Yo por ti no siento nada, las únicas cosas que me importan en este y cualquier otro mundo son Wobnair y Sisay, tú no estas dentro de mis expectativas de alguien importante, eres sólo una prueba- el corazón de Sayuri seguía partiéndose en pedacitos.

- ¿y se supone que yo voy a creer eso? Sayuri eres un hada, y las hadas no saben fingir sentimientos. Además dime una cosa porque tu vida sólo gira alrededor de una persona. Sisay esto, Sisay el otro. ¿por que no empiezas a pensar en tu propia vida? -

- ¡¡¡Porque es la única persona a la que quiero!!! Fui creada para encargarme de su felicidad y de su bienestar, es por eso que ella va antes que yo y cualquier sentimiento estúpido e innecesario e incluso antes que mi propia vida -

¿Cómo sabes que su bienestar no esta aquí, como sabes que ella no es feliz aquí? ¿ como puedes saber que ella es feliz siéndolo tu también? –

porque, porque, porque simplemente no puede ser feliz aquí, lejos de Wobnair-

Yo la vi muy conforme con la decisión del concilio ¿acaso se lo has preguntado?-

¡¡¡Basta!!! Tú no puedes saber que es lo mejor para ella, y no necesito preguntárselo, porque el destino que le espera aquí no es nada bueno.-

¡¡¡¡Pero ella tiene el suficiente valor para aceptarlo y vivirlo feliz, no es cobarde ni le huye a sus sentimientos!!!! –

Sayuri guardo silencio, no sabía que decir, él tenia razón, no le había preguntado a Sisay su opinión, pero simplemente ella no quería quedarse en ese lugar, regresaría a Wobnair con o sin Sisay. Dio la vuelta y corrió, corrió como si la siguieran, sin ningún sentido, sin ninguna dirección, al llegar a la orilla de la laguna voló para cruzarla, para después seguir corriendo mientras oía los gritos de Clow volverse más distantes.

¡¡¡¡Vamos Sayuri, huye!!! ¡huye de todo, de tus sentimientos, de tus obligaciones, de tu destino!! ¡¡Al final tendrás que aceptar todo y resignarte!!-

Clow estaba furioso, como podía ser tan orgullosa y tan terca, como podía ser tan berrinchuda y tan débil. Como podía sacarlo de quicio y romperle el corazón en mil pedazos. Como podía amarla de esa manera sin ser permitidos sus sentimientos, como podía ser simplemente ella... la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

- Yue -

Un hermoso ángel de ojos plateados apareció a un lado de Clow-

-Cuida que salga sana y salva de este cuarto, de esta selva y si puedes tranquilízala tantito, el concilio tendrá una junta de nuevo dentro de poco-

Por supuesto Clow- Fueron las palabras del ángel antes de emprender el vuelo en busca de la joven.

- Sinceramente Clow creo que no debería de hacerla enojar tanto-

Un hermoso león alado había aparecido del otro lado de Clow

-¿Yo? Yo no la hago enojar es ella la que me exaspera con sus berrinches y con el hecho de que oculte sus sentimientos.

con todo respeto, creo que por algo la ama ¿no? son tan parecidos.

Clow dirigió una mirada furiosa al león, mientras a este sólo le salían unas pequeñas gotas de la cabeza.

**** __

++++K.T.AND.M.K++++

Sus pasos no se dejaban escuchar a pesar del eterno silencio del lugar.

Ya casi una semana en ese lugar la tenían muy preocupada, todos los días debía cuidar

De la barrera mágica de Wobnair pero... ¿Si no podía salir de Ataim que podía hacer? ocultaba su preocupación a los ojos de Fiora y Sayuri pero no podía permitir que ellas se preocuparan. Aun en su mente rondaba aquella voz que le susurro como el viento una tranquilidad que ahora comenzaba a perder, quería volver a escuchar esa voz y sentirse segura de nuevo. Suspiro y cerro los ojos, nadie debía saber a donde se dirigía y era la primera vez que salía a recorrer el mundo de Ataim sin una escolta

Pero sentía ese poder, la llamaba y a pesar de que cierta aura era regente del lado oscuro no dudo y ahora se dirigía al templo de Etreum, justo a aquel lugar donde Hotohori y el jefe del clan Li le prohibieron ir pero tenia que hacerlo, sabia de la guerra y de los heridos del lado oscuro, nadie se molestaba en ayudarlos y ellos eran muy orgullosos para pedir ayuda. Quizás podría ella ayudar. Al diablo con las reglas del concilio, ella antes que cualquier titulo de hechicera era una hada con los mas puros sentimientos.

Llego a aquel lugar y subió lentamente los escalones de la entrada del templo, era todo muy silencioso, nadie se veía por ese lugar...sintió una leve brisa, fría, que le dio un escalofrió

una voz la asusto, se oía de las sombras...

_Pero... ¿Que hace una hechicera de Efil aquí? no se supone que usted jamás debía acercarse a este lugar- la voz era fría, no mostraba ninguna vacilación.

_ ¿Quien es usted? ¿Donde esta?-pregunto Sisay mirando para todos lados sin encontrar al dueño de esa voz...aquella voz

Salio de las sombras y se mostró ante Sisay, ella lo había visto en la reunión el primer día.

_Soy Kyo, uno de los hechiceros de este templo... pero no ha respondido mi pregunta ¿No se suponía que jamás debía venir aquí?

_Pues yo...No pensé en eso - Sisay hablo con voz firme-antes que una hechicera yo soy una hada y como tal no puedo dejar de preocuparme por la gente, eso esta en mi.

Vio a aquel joven hechicero que la miraba con ojos llenos de sorpresa, nunca pensó que ella fuera capas de acercarse ahí solo por eso. Sisay lo vio fijamente pero lo que pudo ver no le gusto mucho, el estaba herido y aunque lo disimulara muy bien era algo grave.

_Esta herido...-se acerco mas a el, hasta estar a su lado-yo puedo...

_No, No es necesario- Kyo protesto pero aquella hechicera de le acerco aun mas dulcemente y puso una mano en su brazo y un calido poder comenzó a emanar de ella.

_Así esta mejor-le sonrió- ¿Ya no te duele?

_No, gra...gracias-Era demasiado extraño pronunciar aquella palabra pero nació sin querer, aquella joven podía sacarla a cualquiera una palabra de gratitud

_No es nada, si estoy aquí en Ataim casi prisionera debo hacer algo bueno, no me interesa lo que piense el líder del concilio. Yo de haber sabido que me dejaría aquí jamás hubiera venido

_Wobnair estará bien...Li jamás dejaría que algo matara alguna zona de equilibrio de estos mundos unidos por magia...- Kyo dijo esto sin querer

Sisay guardo silencio de pronto, si esa voz...¡¡Era el!! No supo porque pero se abrazo a el y comenzó a llorar sin ninguna razón aparente

_Necesitaba tanto escuchar eso, eso mismo de aquel día ¿Eras tu verdad? no puedo dejar de pensar que será de mi mundo, de mi gente

Paso un largo rato escuchando esa dulce voz, Kyo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando...sentir los sentimientos de alguien era algo que jamás había experimentando ya que desde muy pequeño fue entrenado y destinado a

Ser un hechicero de Etreum, el jamás debía sentir ni hablar con nadie de Efil pero ella...

_Ya debes irte Sisay...

_¿Por que? me siento tan bien hablando contigo...Es algo extraño pero es como si te conociera de hace mucho tiempo- ya habían dejado atrás los formalismos y ella de verdad no deseaba marcharse.

El la tomo de las manos y la ayudo de a ponerse de pie

_Los guardias Irán a verlas nuevamente, no me preguntes como lo se pero...debes volver, mas nadie debe saber que viniste, es lo mejor para ti

_Esta bien-ella asintió- pero... ¿Puedo volver mañana verdad?-le sonrió

_Si así lo quieres- la sonrisa que se le escapo fue inevitable, esa hermosa hada siempre le hacia sonreir.

_Bien!! Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora

Sisay se alejo rápidamente. Kyo se guardo todas las palabras para dejarlos en su mente.

También sentía lo mismo que ella, como si la hubiera conocida mucho antes...tal vez...

_ ¿Puedo saber que hacia ella aquí?-hablo una voz a sus espaldas sorprendiéndolo

_ ¡Atsuya! ¿Que haces aquí a esta hora?-estaba nervioso, si sabia algo quizás estarían en problemas...

_No te creía tan tonto Kyo, esa presencia y aura pura se siente muy fácil en todo el lugar y ni siquiera se te ocurra decirme nada porque la sola idea me repugna. Imagínate si Mitsukake hubiera venido...Solo la has visto esta noche pero por tu bien, aléjate de esa hechicera ¡¡Sabes la regla maldita sea!! Y mas aun recuerda tu odio hacia los de Ataim

_Ella no es de Ataim

_Ja, no discutiré esto contigo Kyo porque realmente no puedo creerlo ¿Sabe ella quien eres realmente? ¿Sabe esa hechicera con quien estuvo hablando más de 3 horas?

_No...

_No olvides que su aura de siente perfectamente en este templo, Byakko y Cyrax lo sienten también...

_¡No metas a los guardianes en esto! no seas tonto ¿solo porque hable con esa hechicera me vas a venir con sermones? vete al diablo Atsuya porque no olvides **Tu **quien soy yo...-le dijo mirándolo fríamente

Atsuya solo lo miro...el no era ningún estúpido y Kyo no se pasaría de listo.

Los ojos de Kyo mostraban una mirada fría que en todo el momento anterior jamás se le vio, no debía olvidar quien era

Y esa maldita calidez que ahora comenzaba a molestarle ¿o no era eso? ¿Era acaso las palabras de Atsuya? fuera lo que fuera estaba realmente enfadado.

****

++++K.T.AND.M.K++++

Eran los mismos hermosos árboles, el mismo cielo violeta pero si había algo que había cambiado en esos meses era su sonrisa, ya no era esa sonrisa que ocultaba tristeza, no, era una diferente, feliz, llena de vida y con un gran secreto tras esos labios, tras esa mirada.

Luego de aquella noche Sisay había vuelto a ver a Kyo muchas, innumerables veces pero ya no mas en el templo Etreum, el le contó lo ocurrido y ahora se veían aun lado de la barrera mística, en el valle de Siris. En ese lugar era el centro de la separación de los dos mundos. Era un lugar bello y lleno de vida, colores y magia.

_Nuevamente aquí-ella sonrió

_a la misma hora y el mismo lugar mi querida Sisay- le dijo Kyo

_No puedo creer…-comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia la laguna- que tu y yo nos encontremos aquí, escondiéndonos, desobedeciendo las ordenes pero la verdad yo nunca pensaba obedecer a la cabeza del concilio, a pesar de que dijo que seria por poco tiempo, llevamos demasiados meses aquí…y debo decir-esto lo dijo mirándolo fijo a los ojos- que me encanta la compañía que tengo

_Es prohibido por la ley pero esas leyes no mandan en nada lo que uno piensa o siente-al decir esto Kyo se acerco a Sisay y le tomo las manos, ella se sonrojo- ¿Pensaste lo que te dije aquel día?

_Si…Kyo esto es nuevo para mi pero si tengo algo que decirte es…que…yo…yo te amo-lo miro con ojos llenos de ilusión y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Esa era la razón de su cambio, si, lo amaba, no podía describir lo que el le había mostrado todo ese tiempo y cada día que pasaba lo que sentía por el se volvía mas fuerte. Era una criatura llena de amor pero jamás había sentido esa necesidad de entregarlo tan fervientemente.

_Sisay, lo que siento por ti, nadie jamás podrá quitármelo, nadie-y por primera vez beso sus labios, anhelaba tanto ese momento como el mas deseado sueño, ya no le importaba lo que dijera Atsuya sobre eso, al diablo las reglas si amaba a esa Hada, la amaba y aunque ahora fuera nombrada hechicera y tuviera un nuevo cargo en Ataim para el siempre seria como la conoció: Su hada del cerezo.

Sisay se abrazo a el, no quería alejarse por nada pero temía mucho por lo que llegara a pasar si los descubrieran.

_ ¿Sabes para que habrá una reunión del concilio mañana?-pregunto ella sin dejar que notara su cierta preocupación

_Por lo que me comento Atsuya, Li tiene algo que comunicarnos y dar unos cuantos anuncios

_Espero no sea nada de cuidado, ya estoy harte de las sorpresas de este concilio. Hace unos meses Sayuri llego muy enojada al templo y los rumores decían que había tenido una discusión con Lead Clow.

Kyo se puso serio

_Eso es más que un rumor, hay muchas cosas que tú desconoces querida Sisay y no solo son porque seas algo distraída, sino por que son cosas que mucha gente desconoce

_ ¿A que te refieres?- Sisay lo miro sin entender

_Nosotros, los hechiceros de Etreum nos enteramos de muchas cosas, es mas, yo supe del viaje que hizo hace tiempo Clow a Wobnair ¿verdad? Tu lo sabes porque si no lo conocieras no lo tratarías con esa confianza

_Muy pocas personas pueden ir a nuestro mundo y si, Clow fue a conocer mi mundo, estuvo mucho tiempo y la que se encargo de mostrarle todo fue…

_Supongo que esa fue nuestra estimada Sayuri

_Así es pero ella nunca me comento nada, en fin. Solo que hay algo que me ha tenido con curiosidad este ultimo tiempo, ¿Por qué, exactamente exiliaron a la señorita Tsukiyume? Me pareció algo muy injusto ya que ni pruebas habían y ese odio en su mirada, jamás había recibido semejante mirada. Aun siento ese escalofrió al recordarla

Kyo sonrió con burla, Sisay no se percato de eso

_Por ser una chica bastante problemática si se puede decir así pero no te preocupes por eso preciosa porque es cosa del pasado- la abrazo y comenzó a besar sus labios nuevamente-Quiero que estés siempre conmigo Sisay pero tengo que irme ahora, Mitsukake a comenzado a sospechar de mis salidas y debo decir que Cyrax y Byakko tomaran cualquier excusa para informárselas al concilio-sonrió divertido al decir esto

Sisay sonrió

_Hay veces que no entiendo tus palabras Kyo pero eso no importa, aun así te amo-ella beso levemente sus labios y se fue

_No es necesario que lo entiendas, pero hay muchas cosas que algún día tendrás que saber

****

++++K.T.AND.M.K++++

Fiora caminaba por las afueras del templo, la verdad se sentía incomoda, a pesar del tiempo en ese lugar. Ya sabia que en el templo Efil permanecían Ellas 3, el mago Clow, los dos guardianes llamados Artia y Himiko y también…Riuan.

La verdad con este ultimo no se llevaba muy bien, para nada de bien se podría decir, ósea en resumidas cuentas ¡¡Lo odiaba!! No sabia cual era su afán de fastidiarla con sus comentarios y la verdad ya no sabia a quien quejarse. Sisay la mayor parte del tiempo no estaba y Sayuri andaba con una cara tan seria que decirle una sola palabra con respecto a la gente de Ataim la ponía furiosa.

_Otro día y siempre con esa cara de molestia en su rostro ¿Qué no tiene usted otra cara?

_Ese no es tu asunto ¿o si? Acaso soy la única persona en este templo a quien pueda fastidiar

_Señorita Fiora, yo creo que usted me esta malinterpretando yo solo trato de ser amable con usted y solo recibo palabras groseras ¿Cómo puede ser usted una de las dos mejores compañías de la hechicera Sisay?

_No la llames así porque ella siempre será la hada del cerezo y eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia ¿Cuál es la razón de tu "agradable" presencia Riuan?

_Me alegra que pregunte, la razón es que en unas cuantas horas comenzara la reunión del concilio, le sugiero que se prepare y que…cambie usted su semblante- Riuan sonrió con burla y se retiro. Su cinismo era obvio pero le encantaba molestar a esa bella muchacha de cabellos negros como la noche.

****

++++K.T.AND.M.K++++

El momento ya había llegado. Eran pasados las 7:30 cuando Sisay ya se encontraba lista con un hermoso vestido blanco de seda con una cinta roja que cubría su cintura y en el cabello, sujetándolo el mismo color. La verdad se puso el vestido mas sencillo que tenia, no tenia intención de vestirse de lo mejor para un reunión que le parecía innecesaria y para colmo que el jefe del clan Li, con los meses que habían pasado no le hubiera amunicionado el regreso a Wobnair, tenia un mal presentimiento con respecto a eso pero había estado con Kyo tanto tiempo y se sentía tan feliz a la vez que había olvidado ese miedo que ahora volvía a golpear su corazón.

Entro a la sala donde la esperaban Sayuri y Fiora ya lista para marcharse, supuso que ya estaría el salón de conferencia completo pero siempre las hacían llamar en ultimo lugar.

_ ¡Te vez hermosa!- le dijo Fiora en cuanto vio a Sisay

_Es un vestido común y corriente, no veía la necesidad de ponerse algo mas hermoso, me siento bastante cómoda así

Sisay miro a Sayuri y le sonrió, esta solo le asintió con la cabeza con semblante serio. Comenzaba a preocuparse por ella, ahora su rostro siempre mostraba tristeza y eso no estaba bien, no viniendo de Wobnair. Este mundo les estaba haciendo mal a todas.

_Ya es ahora, vamos

Hicieron el mismo recorrido que la primera vez, entraron y esta vez Sisay se sentó junto a ambos hechiceros, Clow y Riuan. Sayuri se quedo de pie al igual que Fiora. Uno porque Sayuri rehuía la mirada de Clow y Fiora por su lado no deseaba escuchar comentario alguno de Riuan, Sisay no entendió ese comportamiento y eso era porque o era muy distraída o realmente no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo en todo ese tiempo. 

Poso su mirada en aquel hechicero que le había robado su primer beso, el la miraba con unos ojos llenos de ternura y le sonreía. Por su lado, el tercer hechicero de Etreum, Mitsukake lo miro incrédulo ya que jamás había visto a Kyo con semejante semblante tan ¿detestable? Por su lado Atsuya solo suspiro pesadamente, ya estaba harto de tener que taparle las espaldas a Kyo cuando en realidad no le correspondía y no quería molestar a Mitsukake menos cuando comenzaba a sospechar algo pero ese algo era también lo que el desconocía por que ¿Qué relación podría tener la nueva hechicera de Efil con Kyo?

Hotohori se puso de pie, lo que señalaba el comienzo de la reunión.

_Hechiceros y Hechiceras de Ataim, os doy la bienvenida a esta nueva reunión del concilio y comenzare con una noticia que para muchos será de mucha alegría. Como saben hace unos meses, Kaori Tsukiyume fue exiliada, ella era la prometida del joven Líder y esta al ser acusada de causar disturbios quedo inmediatamente fuera de este acuerdo. Nosotros los del concilio hemos decidido elegir a la nueva prometida del Líder y quedamos de acuerdo que la mejor opción seria la Señorita Sisay de Wobnair, al ser nueva hechicera tiene todas las posibilidades y…

una voz interrumpió lo que decía

_¡¡¿¿¿Qué se supone que es lo que esta diciendo???!!-era Fiora que al escuchar lo de que Sisay seria la prometida estallo en furia-¡¡Eso si que no!! Cree que puede primero venir a decirnos que nos quedamos en su mundo para luego decir que nuestra soberana será prometida de este líder mimado- Fiora estaba completamente descolocada y Hotohori podía mandar a cortarle la lengua solo por decir semejante ofensa. Sisay estaba completamente en shock, no podía articular palabra alguna y buscaba los ojos de Kyo donde antes había encontrando ternura ahora encontraba una furia contenida.

_ ¿Que a dicho usted insolente?

_¡¡Lo que hoyo, Sisay no se casara con su líder!!

Riuan veía la furia de Hotohori y evidentemente esa hada no tenia idea con quien se estaba metiendo

_ ¡Vamos basta ya, salgamos!-le dijo Riuan

_ ¡Sueltamente, suéltame te digo Riuan, basta!- Riuan no escucho sus quejas y la saco de la sala casi a empujones

Clow se puso de pie y trato de decir algo pudiera calmar la ira de Hotohori

_Señor le ruego disculpe el comportamiento que tuvo la señorita Fiora, ella no sabe lo que dice, mas tarde le diré que se disculpe con usted y con nuestro Líder -Clon al tener el máximo poder sobre Efil podría hacer pensar a Hotohori además este le tenia mucho respeto.

Li solo miraba a la joven hechicera de Efil, se había enamorado de ella y no tenia oídos para escuchar todo lo que Fiora le había dicho a el y a Hotohori

_ ¿Señor mío que hará con esa hada insolente?-pregunto El furioso por tal ofensa

Li solo despertó de su ensoñación hacia Sisay y dijo con su fría y autoritaria voz:

_Basta, ella no sabe absolutamente nada y tendrá que saber que las ordenes se cumplen, Sisay se casara conmigo como dicto el concilio y dentro de unas horas se hará la fiesta de celebración- Li se sentó y esto le dio a Hotohori el favor de decir todo lo que restaba, Sayuri se acerco a Sisay haciendo que reaccionara, Kyo no sabia si golpear a ese estúpido que tenían como Líder o volverse completamente loco. No podían arrebatarle a su amada hada del cerezo, no podían.

Se puso de pie e ignorando completamente la voz de Mitsukake, se retiro lleno de ira, no podía aceptar esto y no lo haría.

_ ¿Puedo saber que diablos le pasa a Kyo, Atsuya? Su insolencia estos días es tremenda, para todas las reuniones se va sin decir nada y ahora parecía alma que lleva el diablo, ¿Sabes algo?-miro a Atsuya fijamente y este no sabia que responderle.

_ ¿Yo? Yo no se nada, sabes bien que me meto en la vida de Kyo lo menos posible, su arrogancia para conmigo me desespera

Mientras tanto fuera del salón

_¡¿Me quieres decir que pretendes haciendo semejante ofensa a la mano derecha del Líder y a el mismo?! ¿Esperas acaso que te ejecuten por esto?

Fiora desvío la vista

_No me sorprendería, como en este concilio son tan cumplidores con su palabra- ella trato de pasar pero Riuan la tomo del brazo

_Esto no es un juego, entiende que las leyes en este mundo se cumplen y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. La señorita Sisay se casara con el líder y no hay vuelta que darle en cuanto a ti tendrás que disculparte ante Hotohori y también delante del líder o…

_¿o que? ¿me castigaran?-esto lo dijo con suma ironía

_o te pasara algo peor que a mi hermana y no me agradaría que te ocurriera algo malo, tu dices detestarme pero yo a ti te tengo un gran cariño, anda, dentro de unas horas mas comenzara la fiesta, ya no queda mas que resignarse - Riuan se adelanto dejando a Fiora completamente impresionada.

No era un mala persona ¿y se preocupaba por ella? Volvería a ese salón y trataría de hacer algo.

Entro y ya la mayoría de los hechiceros se habían marchado, también los del concilio.

_¡¡Sisay!! Vamos dime algo-gritaba Sayuri al no recibir respuesta de su querida amiga

_No…no puedo…-susurro Sisay apunto de estallar en lagrimas-¡no puedo casarme con el líder del concilio!

Sisay empujo a Clow y trato de salir corriendo pero la emoción había sido demasiado fuerte, jamás volvería a su mundo, y ahora estaría condenada a casarse con un hombre que no amaba, que ni siquiera conocía. Cerro sus ojos mientras sentía que caía lentamente hasta perderse en unos brazos que la sostuvieron antes de su caída.

_Riuan avísame en cuanto la fiesta de comienzo, llevare a Sisay a descansar - Clow la llevaba en sus brazos y Sayuri a pesar de no confiar en el le agradecía en el fondo todo lo que hacia porque…no, no podía decir aquella palabra ya que solo podía vivir para su mundo y para Sisay y se preguntaba que haría con respecto a esa boda.

_Claro- Riuan se fue de inmediato mientras Clow camino hasta el templo Efil, Sayuri lo siguió muy de cerca junto con Fiora que ya no sabia que pensar ¿Por qué Sisay se había desmayado? La noticia era dura pero sabia cuan fuerte era la hada del cerezo, algo mas pasaba, algo no estaba bien y tendría que averiguarlo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aun sentía ese leve mareo pero en esos momentos su mente recordaba todo lo dicho en esa reunión, todo lo que tendría que hacer y todo lo que tendría que renunciar.

_¿Estas mejor, Sisay? - pregunto la serena voz de Clow

_Si- se acomodo y se sentó en la cama, Clow se sentó a su lado-¿Dónde están Sayuri y Fiora?

_Afuera, muy preocupadas por ti-le sonrío - ¿Qué paso querida Sisay?

_No puedo Clow, no me seria posible jamás casarme con el joven Li- dijo Sisay con voz triste

_ ¿Hay algo mas cierto? Yo se que tu eres de obedecer ordenes porque es lo mejor para tu mundo y para tus acompañantes pero ahora hay algo diferente

_A ti no puedo mentirte, hace tiempo fuiste a mi mundo y no podría explicarte el gran cariño que te tengo-sonrió levemente-siento algo, algo nuevo y maravilloso, algo que me llama a estar cerca de esta persona y no alejarme jamás. Me enamore Clow y mi amor es prohibido por la ley pero no por mi corazón

Clow se sorprendió realmente por esto y no era que no lo sospechara pero sus palabras lo hacían pensar algo terrible

_ ¿Y quien seria la afortunada persona que puede tener tu corazón?

_Kyo - dijo ella con unos ojos llenos de amor

_No puede ser, Sisay no…-el tomo sus manos fuertemente, como si lo que le hubiera dicho fuera algo terrible y si, lo era pero Sisay estaba muy lejos de saberlo, al menos hasta ahora-¿Sabes quien es el, no?

_Se que es de Etreum y el primer día el joven Hotohori dijo que jamás debíamos acércanos a esos hechiceros del lado oscuro pero…

Clow puso un dedo en los labios de la hada del cerezo, haciéndola callar

_Si, lo se pero no es eso lo tan grave Sisay…Kyo es…, es el primer hechicero, encargado del poder de la muerte. Es quien manda en Etreum...él es, el líder de la muerta de Thanatos.

Sisay no podía creer sus palabras…no ¿Por qué mas problemas ahora?

_No es posible, no por favor no- Sisay se hecho a llorar en el hombro de Clow, no era posible que de un día para otro su felicidad se había roto en mil pedazos.

El la abrazo y le hablo a su oído

_Escúchame…hace tiempo yo también quebrante la Ley por que, al igual que tu, me enamore de una hermosa hada pero a pesar de que por ello podría perder la vida ni un instante, ni uno solo deje de amarla pero tuve que irme de Wobnair y eso fue uno de los mas grandes dolores de mi vida.

_ ¿A que te refieres Clow?- le pregunto ella intrigada por sus palabras

_A la persona que amo Sisay, a Sayuri – le confeso este

_pero…-él volvió a callarla

_Haremos esto, te arreglaras y iras a la fiesta junto con nosotros, Riuan ira, será el acompañante de Fiora, yo acompañare a Sayuri- sonrió al decir esto- y tu bailaras con el Líder, con tu prometido Sisay y será también tu primer acercamiento hacia el

_Yo amo a Kyo- dijo ella desviando la vista

Clow tomo su barbilla y la hizo que la mirara a los ojos

_Lo sé, créeme que lo sé pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir las leyes ¿Tu no quieres que le ocurra nada malo verdad? Luego hablaras con Kyo y le dirás esto que te he dicho querida Sisay…ya veras que pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Clow se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, le sonrió y salio dejando a Sisay sorprendida pero más reconfortada _"…ni un instante deje de amarla…" _esas palabras se quedaron gravadas en su mente, si, ella jamás olvidaría en ese tiempo su amor por Kyo.

****

++++K.T.AND.M.K++++

_ ¿Estará bien, verdad?-pregunto Fiora muy preocupada

_Lo estará, lo sé -le dijo seriamente Sayuri, pero con un ligero tono de tristeza en la voz.

_por favor Sayuri… ¿Qué te sucede? Hace meses que no eres la misma, te desconozco. Has cambiado tanto-

_Si Fiora ya no soy la misma, entiende que este mundo no es para nosotras, o tan siquiera no para mi, nunca debimos venir. Tú tenías razón. Pero muy pronto no estaré aquí, ya no más…- Una pequeña lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Sayuri sin que Fiora lo notase

_ ¿Que quieres decir?- Fiora la miro sin comprender. Pero sin darle demasiada importancia. Sayuri sabía que no se podía ir, si lograba salir del portal sería demasiado lastimada y si la encontraban los del concilio la exiliarían o la condenarían a muerte.

_Me iré-le dijo con voz firme-ya no aguanto ni un día mas en este mundo de traidores, no puedo confiar en esta gente Fiora, en nadie. Y lo haré así tenga que morir en el intento –

-No digas tonterías Sayuri. Me voy a arreglar, nos vemos al rato en el baile. Riuan se ofreció para ser mi pareja de baile. No quería ir con el soquete, pero en fin, no hay nadie mas en estos momentos. Te apuras, nos vemos luego- Fiora salió del cuarto en donde se encontraban, dejando a Sayuri sola en este, que era precisamente su cuarto.

Era un aposento muy hermoso, bastante parecido al de Clow, sólo que con detalles muy naturales y femeninos, miles de mariposas de diversos colores alegres y brillantes volaban de un lado a otro, de flor en flor. El aroma de todo el lugar era fresco, dulce, exquisito, diversos ruidos eran la música que aquella jungla proporcionaba a cualquier persona que llegase entrar, varios caminos, ríos, lagos, árboles, flores y en medio de todo esto una cama de flores, en la rama del árbol más grueso y frondoso, en cada una de las 4 esquinas de la cama se alzaba un poste de oro con relieves de plata, que sostenían una fina y brillante cortina de seda, que cubrían dicha cama, a excepción de la parte superior que era cubierta por el espeso follaje del árbol. Todo el lugar era alumbrado por una luz blanca muy intensa que venía de la parte superior de los árboles. Magia pura.

Sayuri se encontraba en medio de la cama, sentada sujetando sus rodillas y con la cabeza oculta. Escuchaba, sentía, olía todo lo que la rodeaba, mientras lloraba en silencio. Todo había cambiado, todo era confusión, duda y dolor. Su misma alma lloraba, y aunque había intentado remediarlo no había podido. Fiora y Sisay se habían acostumbrado, tenían una vida en ese lugar y ella . . . sufría. . . y no quería seguir por más tiempo en ese lugar, no cerca de él.

__

"Fui creada para crear, otorgar y entender . . . Sayuri levantó la cara y abrió los ojos ¿Qué había sido eso? Volteo a ver hacía arriba, de nuevo sus pensamientos la absorbieron, la luz traspasaba iluminando su cara los pequeños agujero que las hojas del árbol dejaban libres . . ._ Así como para guiar y hacer nacer . . . _Ahora lo entendía todo, conocía esa sensación . . . _sentimientos . . . _sus poderes le querían dar una salida, una predicción más, como aquella que le había hecho saber que conocería a Clow, como aquella que le había advertido de la traición de los hechiceros, . . . _que sólo humanos y hechiceros deben de sentir . . . _Tomoyo agitó fuertemente la cabeza, no quería predicciones, no ahora, lo tenía todo planeado, se iría, pasará lo que pasará, arriesgará lo que arriesgará, ahora tenía que arreglarse para el baile. 

Se levanto y bajo de la cama, las raíces del árbol estaban sumergidas en el agua, en el momento en el que Sayuri bajo sus pies se sumergieron en el río mas claro que tenía aquella jungla. Camino siguiendo la corriente de aquel río por un rato, dejándose llevar por la sensación que aquella agua acariciando su piel le provocaba, después de un tiempo de hacer esto, sus pies la condujeron a una cascada, Sayuri se detuvo y la observo, el agua de la catarata seguía corriendo conforme ella miraba la caída del agua, pero si observaba mejor, vería que en la catarata se estaba dibujando lo que Sayuri pensaba en ese momento, un hermoso vestido azul, místico, llamativo y tan puro y hermoso como el agua. Sayuri sonrió satisfecha, siempre había creado la mejor vestimenta de Wobnair, ya se lo habían dicho; se encamino de nuevo y se dejo que el agua de la catarata la cubriera absolutamente, después de varios minutos, Sayuri salió, completamente vestida con aquel diseño que minutos antes ella hubiera dibujado con ayuda del agua.

Su cabello negro, largo suelto, adornado con hilos de plata, solamente sostenido con una tiara de zafiros en forma de gotas de agua, sus párpados ligeramente coloreados de azul claro, contrastaban perfectamente con el azul intenso de sus ojos de sus ojos. Y su largo vestido era simplemente deslumbrante, con un escote prolongado, que dejaba desnudos la parte superior de sus senos, era blanco y con bordados en un hilo azul rey. La falda era amplia, pero sin crinolina y marcaba perfectamente casi toda su figura. Ahora sí estaba lista para decirle adiós a este mundo.

Sayuri levanto la frente, respiro profundo, se despidió de su cuarto y salió completamente seca del agua, encaminándose, hacía la fiesta que los descarados hechiceros habían preparado.

****

++++K.T.AND.M.K++++

Sisay platicaba muy animadamente con Sayuri y Fiora, aunque estaba muy triste por lo de su supuesto matrimonio con el líder de los hechiceros, estaba muy contenta de ver a sus dos amigas tan animadas, especialmente a Sayuri, que se veía muy linda y que hacía meses no tenía tan buen humor. 

Fiora por su parte también se había asombrado cuando habían pasado por ella, ambas Sisay y Sayuri se veían muy contentas y animadas, además de deslumbrantes. Lamentablemente ninguna de las tres lucía sus alas, por el simple hecho de que no se sentían cómodas ahí, donde sabían que estarían llenas de hechiceros viéndolas y hablando de ellas, pero la verdad era, que en su platica durante el camino, ninguna de las tres recordó nada de su situación actual, solo sonreían y recordaban viejos tiempos con una alegría infinita, porque se tenían la una a la otra y en ese momento, en esos escasos minutos, recobraron todo el brillo del alma que el destino les había robado durante su largo encierro.

Riuan había pasado por las tres, habían quedado de verse a la salida del templo, y él mismo casi se había ido para atrás al verlas a las tres tan lindas con sus vestidos, totalmente diferentes, cada uno reflejando la personalidad de ellas, en diferentes colores, diseños y texturas. Las había conducido en una burbuja, que las había dejado sorprendidas, manejaban los elementos sí, pero las burbujas no eran parte de ellos y mucho menos como transporte.

Por fin estaban ahí cerca de la barrera que separaba los **tres** mundos. Todos tuvieron que aceptar que los hechiceros habían hecho un gran trabajo, con ese bosque de cristal, lo habían adornado muy bien y las pequeñas estrellas que flotaban de un lado a otro alumbraban todo el lugar. Y si a eso se le agregaba la hermosa luz de las **tres **lunas, una para cada mundo, que resplandecían en su totalidad y los destellos de todos los vestidos y diversos trajes que los invitados portaban se presenciaba un espectáculo asombroso. Nuestras tres hadas al llegar a ese lugar sonrieron, pero al mismo tiempo al sentir la energía que su mundo desprendía y al darse cuenta de donde estaban, su alma se lleno de melancolía, estaban tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos de casa y contra su voluntad, que era demasiada tristeza para ellas.

Todas tomaron asiento alrededor de lo que era la pista de baile, un hermoso lago cristalizado, no era hielo, puesto que tenía la textura del pasto, era simplemente asombroso y sus asientos fueron piedras, pilares en distintos tamaños y diferentes grabados. Justo cuando se habían sentado y observaban a las diferentes parejas que ya estaban en la pista bailando, Clow se les reunió, Sayuri no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estomago, se veía tan guapo y le sonreía tan lindo que empezó a dudar acerca de lo que quería hacer esa noche, pero se contuvo y si no quería que algo pasara, lo mejor sería irse lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar, saludo a Clow como se debía y se disculpo diciendo que iría a saludar a unas viejas amigas que había conocido durante la infancia, cuando a los hechiceros pequeños se les permitía entrar a Wobnair. Todos asintieron y vieron como Sayuri se perdía entre la multitud, ninguno imaginaba, que quizás esas serían las últimas palabras que le escucharía decir a su amiga.

En ese momento Riuan se paro, contemplo a Fiora y la invito a bailar, esta en ese momento no supo como reaccionar, pero al instante sonrió y le tendió su mano a Riuan que le dio una fuerte apretón en signo de agradecimiento.

-Sólo te aviso que probablemente quedaras paralítico después de bailar conmigo Riuan-

- Aceptare las consecuencias, niña, no cualquiera tiene el placer de bailar con un ser tan puro como un hada, aunque esta tenga dos pies izquierdos- 

Fiora le mando una mirada bastante fea a Riuan, el cual sólo sonrió sabiendo que eso lo iba a pagar muy caro en la pista de baile. 

Sisay y Clow observaban muy divertidos y pensar que esos dos alguna vez se habían detestado mutuamente. Sisay y Clow siguieron platicando por un buen rato los dos solos, hasta que Clow, no pudo abstenerse más, desde que había visto a Sayuri esa noche, la había traído en su cabeza y en su corazón, aquella visión que por poco había tenido en la tarde no le había dejado nada reconfortante y estaba dispuesto a hacer desde esa noche y en adelante, todo lo posible para que Sayuri entendiera cuanto la amaba y lo perdonara, pero al verla y al sentir como su esencia se veía amable con él y luego aquel tono de tristeza y después si no se equivocaba aquella despedida, su cabeza había comenzado a volar hacía un buen de lugares, la amaba y si algo le pasaba y lo podía haber evitado jamás se lo perdonaría.

-_Me iré Clow, no puedo quedarme aquí, lo siento, esto jamás debió suceder-_

Clow se disculpo con Sisay y dijo que tenía que ir a buscar algo. Se retiro sin saber a donde iba simplemente se dejo guiar por sus instintos y camino hacía la muralla entre los mundos, llevando en su cabeza una sola cosa, un solo nombre . . 

__

-Sayuri-

Sisay se quedo sola, contemplando al cielo, todo le parecía muy lindo, pero algo la molestaba, algo la entristecía en lo más profundo de su ser . . .

-Kyo-

La obligarían a casarse, no podría estar con él. . . JAMÁS . . . y lo había sabido todo el tiempo, su relación era prohibida, pero la había disfrutado y se había dejado llevar por su corazón, ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias y aguantar su lejanía y el dolor de su corazón.

Sisay alejo sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien posaba la vista en ella, era una vista fuerte, potente y penetrante, la busco . . . Shaoran Li. Se le acercaba sigilosamente, Sisay solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza mientras él se acercaba . . . ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué a mi?

****

++++K.T.AND.M.K++++

Etreum, templo del mal y la oscuridad, donde todos los sentimientos oscuros se reúnen, pero en esta ocasión todos estos sentimientos se revolvían y retorcían, pero no en Etreum, sino en el alma del dueño de la . . .

__

oscuridad . . . el fin se acerca . . . el mundo jamás será lo mismo . . . entiéndelo. . . el amor. . . es prohibido . . . más para ti. . . emperador de la oscuridad . . .

-¡Cállense!-

Kyo estaba furioso, concilio estúpido, ¿qué se creían? Que porque ellos quisieran esa hada se casaría con el berrinchudo del jefe, ja,ja,ja. Eso lo vería. 

-¡¡¡ella es solo mía!!!, ella me ama a mi y a nadie mas!!!! Y ustedes no tienen derecho a opinar-

Dos figuras salieron a la luz ,a cada lado de Kyo, sus miradas eran perversas llenas de burla, de odio y codicia, pero había un no sé que en aquellos eres, que los hacía parecer hermosos, místicos, su único defecto. . . . no tener corazón.

Kyo volteo a verlos a cada uno, los observo con una aire infinito de desprecio, como aborrecía a aquellas criaturas, si tan solo . . .

- Byakko y Cyrax se hacen presentes señoría, estamos a sus ordenes -

-Hasta que se dignan a mostrar la cara, son como las ratas, solo pueden vivir en la oscuridad, y nunca salen de su asqueroso hoyo, mas que para molestar o comer. El mundo humano sería mejor sin su existencia.-

-Al Lider de etreum no le gusto la decisión . . .pero no tiene otra opción-

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja –Aquellos seres se burlaban si cesar de su líder, sabían que eso no les traería nada bueno, pero continuaron; sus risas macabras llenaban el alma de Kyo.

-Su pequeña princesa, no será por mucho mas suya –

-Su vida y pronto su corazón no te pertenecerán –

-Tu destino en la oscuridad yace...

-Pero los dos caminos se te cerraran

Las dos bestias comenzaron a susurrar, su voz era lúgubre, misteriosa, seria, pero representaban en ese momento una burla constante y Kyo estaba harto, no lo toleraría.

-una risa más y se arrepentirán de haber dicho algo-

Sea porque no lo escucharon, o porque no les importo, los guardianes siguieron sus burlas. En ese momento los ojos de Kyo hasta entonces llenos de emociones, se vaciaron de ellas volviéndose espantosos, aterradoramente blancos y dos burbujas, hechas de rayos negros brotaron de sus manos, un silencio aterrador cubrió Etreum. Los guardianes guardaron silencio . . .

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- ambos guardianes hablaron pasmados, sabían lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Claro que puedo!- Kyo no contuvo mas su ira y lanzo ferozmente esas burbujas a los seres halados que hace unos instantes se burlaban de él.

En el momento en que estas burbujas hicieron contacto con los seres, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus cuerpos se empezaron a retorcer mientras se cubrían de negro, sus rostros expresaban dolor y sufrimiento y Kyo se deleitaba con este espectáculo.

Lo último que escucho de sus guardianes, al final del hechizo de enclaustramiento, fueron los recordatorios tan dolorosos, de que Sisay ya no le pertenecía y de que la había perdido, este mundo estaba perdido. 

-Estoy arto de seguir ordenes, de obedecer, de tener que asumir un papel que no me gusta. ¡¡¡¡¡Sisay es mía, solo mía!!!!!!!!-

Dicho esto salió del templo furioso, partiendo hacía la fiesta, no sin antes recobrar su color y estados naturales. En la puerta del templo, dos nuevas estatuas lo esperaban eran dos criaturas en cuyos rostros se reflejaba un sufrimiento intenso y eterno, dos figuras que minutos antes se burlaban de la persona que les había dado fin.

Kyo las observo despectivamente

-estorbos, al final siempre fueron estorbos-

__

. . .Seres místicos, el equilibrio ha sido roto, el fin se acerca, todas las criaturas del universo teman. . . ya nada es seguro . . .

Notas de Megumi: ¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo estas? ^^U este...¿Creían acaso que habíamos muerto? Pues no jejeje solo nos retrasamos...un poquito. Bueno ¿Qué le pareció la primera parte? o_O vamos si se que no entendieron bien pero esto es parte del pasado, parte de una leyenda ¿comprenden? Bueno creo que ya en la segunda parte van a entender mejor ¬¬ y no me miren asi porque si tenemos ya casi lista la otra parte y si nos tardamos tanto no fue mi culpa fue de...*Megumi apunta a Kaori y todos dirigen su mirada a ella* ¬_¬ Kaori, ella fue la causante ¡¡vamos, pregúntenle a ver como se excusa esta vez!! Jajaja XD pero ya hablando en serio esperamos que les haya gustado esta primera parte y que aun allá gente que no nos haya abandonado T-T

Bueno me despido, ya no tengo mucho que decir x_X estoy algo corta para fastidiar XD

Mi mail es Dark_Megumi@hotmail.com para cualquier reclamo o denuncia y bueno lo ultimo y no menos importante ^_____^ ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Si no lo hacen ¿cómo sabremos si la historia les esta gustando o ya de plano no nos quieren ver ni pintadas? Nada les cuesta

Besitos a tod@s

Bye

Megumi Kanzaki.

Notas de Kaori: Las Notitas de Kaori no tan porque ella no entra mucho a Internet así que si quieren saber de ella escríbanle a: Angel_kaori16@hotmail.com porque pienso k ya llevamos mucho tiempo sin escribir nada. Esperen pronto la segunda parte.


End file.
